Sister Dearest
by FireZombie
Summary: John tells his boys that their sister is dead. He tells her that her brother's are dead. What happens when the three meet up after a funeral? And what kind of secrets does Alexis have? Will rate later! DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. She can't be dead!

**_ SISTER DEAREST_**

_**Chapter 1 "She can't be dead!"**_

John came home a little after one in the morning. He had been gone the night and left Dean in charge of looking after His younger brother. Soon after John poured himself a cup of coffee, Dean entered the kitchen. John looked up at his oldest child as he stood in the door way.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked his fourteen year old son as he sat next to him. Dean looked at his father hard. Sure he respected the man, but he still, somewhere deep inside, feared him.

"Where's Alexis?" Dean asked as he caught Sam out of the corner of his eye. "I saw you Sam." Twelve year old Sam came and joined the rest of his family at the table. Dean looked at him and then back at his father. "Where is she dad? I saw her leave with you." John just looked down at the cup of black coffee. He couldn't look at his boy's and tell them that their seven year old sister was dead.

"She's not comming back boy's." Dean and Sam's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean she's not comming back? Where the hell is she dad?" Dean screamed as he stood, knocking his chair over and scaring the shit out of his younger brother. Sam was wondering the same thing. He, too knew that Alexis left with their father. He also knew of the arguement that John had with his little girl before they left earlier that day. "Answer me dad!"

"She's gone and that's all you need to know." John screamed at his son's as he got up to leave. Dean moved to block his path. "Get out of my way Dean."

"No until you tell me where she is." Sam joined his brother and waited for their father to explain what happened to their baby sister. John signed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fine, then I think you both should have a seat." Dean and Sam exchanged looks and made their way back to the table. John sat across from the boy's, but never looked them in their eye's.

"Well." Dean said begining to lose his patience. He could tell his little brother was too. Even though Sam was a mear twelve years old, he still knew something wasn't right about the way his younger sister never returned with her father.

"Something happened. Alexis was hurt and she's gone." John said trying hard not to give them to much information.

"What the hell does that mean? How bad was she hurt? Is she dead? I mean come on dad, give us something." Dean said as worry began to fill his voice. He, as well as Sam, knew that she was hurt alot worse than their father was letting on. All he had to do was get it out of him just HOW bad it was.

"She's dead boys." The two brother's just stared at their father in shock.

"How?" Was all Dean managed to get out before breaking down. Sam was well beyond that at this point. He was softly sobbing with his head placed in his hands.

"Their were vampires and Alexis got in the way. One of them stabbed her and she didn't make it to the hospital." After John explained what had happened he tried to leave again. Again Dean got in his way.

"I want proof."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want proof." Freash tears were still streaking down the young boys face. Sam had made his way to his little sister's room to mourn her. "Give me proof dad. Show me she's really gone."

"Why?" John asked confused as to why Dean wouldn't believe him.

"Because I don't believe you!" He screamed at his father. Anger took the place of worry and sadness.

"You really want proof?" John screamed loud enough to make Dean take a step back. He swallowed and nodded at his dad's question. "Fine! Here's your proof!" John tossed a photo on the floor and Dean quickly picked it up. He looked at it, almost studying it. Sure enough it was Alexis, blood soaked the young girl's shirt. She loved that shirt. Dean and Sam had chipped in to get it for her for her seventh birthday. That was three days ago. Dean looked back at his father.

"She's really dead isn't she?" He asked already knowing the answer. John nodded.

"I'm so sorry Dean." He said as he knelt down to comfort his crying son. "I did everything I could, but it was to bad." Dean wiped the tears away and then went to find Sam. He was laying on Alexis bed, clutching her favorite stuffed horse. It was the last thing Mary gave her before the fire and she never went anywhere without it. Even Dean though it was weird that she left it when she went with dad. Dean sat down next to his younger brother and together mourned Alexis. John had explaind to the boy's earlier that day why he was taking such a young girl on such a dangerous hunt. He wanted his children to start hunting as soon as possible. With Alexis being a girl, John thought it was best to wait till she was a little older to start her out hunting. Both boys had their first hunt at the age of five.

"She can't be dead Dean. We were supposed to pertect her and we failed. We failed out baby sister." Sam cried into his newly deceased sister's pillow. Dean was softly rubbing his back in a attempt to calm him down. The three sibling's were very close and both brother's knew it was their job to look after Alexis. After Mary died and John went out to find the thing that killed her. Dean, Sam, and Alexis were all that was left. They were always together and looked after one another.

"We didn't fail her Sammy. There was nothing we could do to help her."

"We should have been there. I mean after her and dad had that fight and then leaving. We should have done something." Dean looked at his little brother confused.

"What do you mean they fought?" Sam lifted his head to look his brother in the eye.

"You didn't hear them?" Dean shook his head as Sam sat up next to him. "After you went to your room, dad took Alex outside. I heard something about beating someone and then dad yelling at her to keep her mouth shut. After that is when they left to go after the vampires." Dean was lost. After he went to his room, he was lost in the sound of AC/DC blasting though his headphones. Right now he was hopeing that he never wore those stupid things. He wanted to know what that fight was about. He got up and went to talk to his dad, but John was on his way out the door.

"DAD! Wait! I need to talk to you!" Dean yelled as he ran to the front door after his father. John stopped and turned to his oldest boy.

"I have to go Dean. Take care of Sammy."

"But dad."

"No but's Dean. I'll call you later." And John left. Dean was at a loss. His father had just walked out on him, his younger brother was loseing it in the other room, and his baby sister was dead.

"What the hell am I going to do now?" Dean said to no one.

A/N Well here we go again! Another sister fic! I like writing them. If you don't like it then why are you reading it? Anyway's I'm only going to post the first few chapters and then not post any till it's finished. HA! Why? I don't know. Just feel like it I guess. This one is going to be Mayo45's story as much as mine. Most of the idea's came from her evil head. LOL! Hope you enjoy it! REVIEW! Tell me anything, but AWESOME! NO AWESOMES PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU:)


	2. And you would be?

_**Chapter 2 "And you would be?"**_

"SAM! SAM!" Dean yelled to his younger brother as he rushed inside the burning apartment building. He found his younger brother in the bedroom. Dean glanced at the ceiling to see the young woman that he met two day's eariler. "Come on Sam! We have to get out!"

"NO! JESSICA! NO!" Sam screamed as he was pulled out of the room just before it erupted in flames. Sam was waiting at the trunk of the Impala for his brother. Dean was watching the firefighter's battle the blaze that almost killed his brother. He turned from the scene and went to stand next to Sam.

"You alright?" He asked as he watched his baby brother check the guns. Sam looked up at his with tear filled eyes.

"We've got work to do." Sam said as he tossed the gun back into the trunk and went to get into the car.

"Hey Sam."

"What?"

"You wanna stick around for the funeral?" Dean asked with concern. He knew Sam should stay. Sam gave him a quick glance as Dean got into the driverseat. Dean looked over at him. Seeing his brother like this killed him. Sam was never the same after Alexis died and now he lost his girlfriend too. 'Why does all this shit have to follow him around?' Dean thought as he drove to the motel that he had been staying at.

"I'll stay." Sam mumbled loud enough for Dean to hear.

"I rented a room already. You need sleep man." Dean said as he turned the radio on low. He heard Sam crying and didn't know what to do to comfert him. Their father had vanished a couple weeks ago and now all they had to go on was John's journal and a set of numbers that pointed them to their next hunt. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." They both were silent till they got to the motel. Without a word, Sam got out and went to the room. Dean followed close behind, also silent. They went inside and Sam went right to the coffee machine as Dean layed on his bed. He looked at his brother and felt for him. Sure Dean lost his fair share of people in his twenty five years on this planet. Sam, now a mear twenty three, has lost three people close to him. First his mother, then his baby sister, and now the love of his life. 'Bad shit follows this kid like the plague.' Dean thought as he watched him down his third cup of coffee.

"Sure you don't want to talk Sam?" Sam looked up from his cup.

"Why her? She didn't even know about the stuff we do. Why would it go after her?" He asked as he made his way across the room to sit next to Dean.

"I honestly don't know Sam. I can promise you though, we WILL find out. We'll kill this thing. Right now you really need sleep. You look like hell man." Dean smiled at the exsusted man next to him. Sam gave him a small smile in return and went to the bathroom. After they both showered and had some more brother bonding time, they went to bed. The funeral was two day's away. Sam was up early the next day. He was reading the paper about Jessica's death and saw that that wasn't the only death in town last night.

"Dean wake up!" Dean grumbled as he sat up in bed.

"What is it Sam?" He saw the concern etched on Sam's face. Well that and the anger. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, but look at this." He handed Dean the paper and sat on the bed next to him. "Turns out there was another fire last night. A few hours before..." Sam stopped and turned to Dean. "Do you think it was the same demon?"

"It might be, but I don't know. Let's get something to eat and go talk to the survivor." After an hour the two hunters were off to the site of the first fire of that night.

"I don't think this is going to work." Sam said as he got out of the car. Dean looked at him and then at the hole where the house used to be.

"Great." Dean said in frustration. "So what now?"

"I don't know. Does it give the name of the survivor?" Dean looked through the paper.

"No. All it says was that a couple shared the apartment and that the male died in the fire. No one know's where the girl ran off to, but after she spoke to the police, she vanished."

"When is his funeral?" Dean flipped through the paper looking for the obits.

"Um there isn't one. I guess the guy didn't have any family and according to the girlfriends and his will, there's just a private burial tomorrow."

"What time?" Dean glanced at Sam. "Dean, what time is it?"

"The same time as Jessica's." Sam put his head down and got back into the car. Dean followed and looked at the young man sitting next to him. "We're not going to ambush this girl at his private sevice."

"I know. I just don't want to..." Dean didn't push Sam. He knew his baby brother was in bad shape and there was nothing Dean could do for him.

"We'll look around here today to see if we can find anything else connected to the demon. If you want we can even stay after Jess's funeral." Sam looked at Dean and shook his head.

"We leave after, unless we find something. Other than that, we leave." Dean nodded and they started their search. It ended at around ten with nothing to show.

"How the hell did we search the entire day and come up with nothing?" Dean said as he threw his hand in the air in frustation. Sam was laying on his bed just looking at the ceiling. Dean glanced at him. He was worried. Tomorrow was Jessica's funeral and Dean wasn't sure how Sam was going to handle it. "You want me to come with you tomorrow or no?" Sam turned to face Dean and smiled. "That a yes?"

"Yeah. Honestly I don't think I'd be able to do it alone man."

"Well you always have me and you know that."

"I know. I'm gonna take a shower." Sam got up and Dean was asleep when he got out of the bathroom. Sam smiled at him as he climbed into his own bed. He was happy he had someone like Dean by his side. Now more than ever. Dean was a awesome older brother. Always there when he was needed and even when he wasn't. Sam knew he could count on Dean for anything and that he would always be there for him. He also knew that he was reallt going to need him tomorrow in order to get through the funeral. Sam rolled over and for the third night in a row, cried himself to sleep.

Cemetary After funeral

The two brother's were the last one's to leave after the service. Sam held on alot better than he thought he would. Dean, as much as he tried not to, looked bored stiff. He barley knew Jessica. He only met her that one time when he first came and got Sam at Stanford. Dean let Sam have a few minutes alone as he went back to his car to wait. On his way back, he couldn't help but notice the girl sitting on a grave not to far away. 'I wonder if that's?' Dean thought as he made his way over to her. As he got closer, he saw the gun tucked nicely into the waist band of her pants. Dean slowed a little as the girl got up and dusted herself off. She was talking to the gravestone and Dean could sware she was crying.

"You alright?" He asked. The girl wirled around at the sound of his voice. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't. You suprised me. Not the same thing." She said as she relaxed a bit. "And I'm fine." She turned back to the headstone and said one last goodbye. "See ya." She waved and started walking away. Dean watched her. He noticed something about her. Something that seemed familuar to him. He ran to catch up to her. She stopped ahead of him and turned. "Is there something else you wanted?"

"Is there a reason your carrying a gun in a cemetary?" He asked with a grin. Her face was blank as she looked at him.

"Never know when something might spring up and attack. So what is it?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Your the survivor of that other fire aren't you?" He asked before thinking. Her face turned angry REAL quick.

"Why is that any business of your?" She yelled. "I already told the police everything. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Wait." He grabbed her as she tried to leave. She winced and spun around on her heel, grabbing his wrist and forcing his to the ground.

"If you ever lay your hand on me again, I'll kill you!" She hissed. She saw another man running to her.

"I didn't mean anything I sware. I just wanted to aske you something. Not about the fire." Dean was in pain. This girl was barley putting any pressure on his arm, but it still hurt like hell. "Can you let me go now?" She eyed him up and released him.

"So what do you want?" She asked just as the other man made it to them.

"You alright Dean?" The girl took a step back when she heard his name. The two brother's noticed.

"You alrigh?" Sam asked as he noticed her breathing was becomming heavier.

"Your name's Dean?" Sam looked at his brother. Dean looked just as confused as he was.

"Yea. And this is..."

"Sam." She answered before Dean had the chance. Both boy's stood in shock again.

"Who are you?" Dean asked now growing nervious being around her. He thought about pulling out his gun, but thought better of it.

"No one. I have to go." She turned to leave and stopped after taking a few steps. "Your father is John isn't he?" She asked not even turning around.

"So you know him? Do you know where he is?" Sam asked as he was filled with hope. Dean saw her bawling her fist as she walked away. Sam was about to go after her, but Dean stopped him. "What are you doing? She might know where dad is."

"We'll talk to her later. Right now I want to talk to dad." Dean answered as he turned to go back to the impala.

"We tried calling him and he never answered. What makes you think he'll answer now?" Dean never answered his younger brother. All that was on his mind was talking to his father about the girl they just met. He had a feeling on who she was, but he needed to know for sure and the only one that knew...was John.


	3. He did that to you?

_**Chapter 3 "He did that to you?"**_

"It can't be them, can it? I mean Dean is a pretty popular name so really he could be anyone. But what are the chances that it was a Dean with a Sam?" She thought as she walked back to the motel she was now calling home. "Well I could always ask him. Nope. Can't do that. What if it isn't them? THen I get my hopes up for nothing." She was talking to herself and all the people she was passing kept giving her weird looks. SHe finally got fed up with it and thought to let them know. "What is wrong with you people? Haven't you ever seen a girl talking to herself before?" She screamed. She also noticed that the car that was following her was no longer there. "Uh. Guess they got tired of following the crazy girl and STOP LOOKING AT ME!" SHe returned to her room around dusk and took a quick shower. "Ahh. Feels good to get that graveyard funk off." She said to herself as she went outside. She layed down in the soft grass and watched the stars. "You always did love night time more." She began to cry as she thought about the one man that treated her like a person. She was deep in thought untill she heard the roar of the engine. She slowly lifted her head and looked at the same two men from the cenetery.

"Dean look." Sam pointed to the girl laying in the grass.

"Not now Sam. All I care about now is calling dad." Both brother's went into their hotel room. Sam went to take a shower as Dean tried to get a hold of his father. Still the only thing he got was his voice mail. "Dad, it's Dean. Listen I need to talk to you and now. It's important. I think that you bullshitted Sam and me and we really need to talk. I'm going to keep calling you untill you answer." He layed down and closed his eyes. He was close to sleep untill the knock at the door forced him up. He opened the door and came face to face with the young girl from the cemetery.

"Winchester." Was all she said.

"Excuse me?" Dean was lost.

"Your name is Winchester, isn't it? Your brother is Sam, who is two years younger than you. Your father is John, a huge asshole."

"Uh yeah. And you would be?" Dean was lost. Soem girl that he just met was questioning his family.

"Not important yet. You also had a sister." That's where Dean got pissed. He hated when his family talked about Alexis. He wasn't going to sit here and let some complete stranger talk about her.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are, but don't ever talk about her again!"

"I kinda have to. It's me Dean. Alexis." Dean's jaw hit the floor. He thought he knew who she was, but wanted his dad to comfirm it. Sam just came out of the bathroom and saw the look in his brother's eyes.

"You alright Dean?"

"Fine. It's her Sam." Dean said not taking his eyes off the girl that stood infront of him. Sam looked at the girl as well.

"Ok? Who?" And Sam's the college boy.

"Alexis." She answered. Without hesatation, they both grabbed her and hugged her.

"It's good that you believe me, but I still need to breath." She said with a smile as they let her go. All three went into the boy's room and sat on the bed. They sat there in silence untill the questioning started.

"So the other fire that night, it was you wasn't it?" Dean asked her. She put her head down before answering him.

"Yeah."

"Your friend?" Sam asked.

"Husband." Both boys sat there in shock.

"Husband? Your what, eighteen?" She nodded. "You eighteen and married?" Dean was still shocked.

"We got together and I got pregnant. We both thought it would be best if she had a mother and father so we got married. Don't get me wrong, we loved each other. Now the other apartment that night, yours?" She looked up at Sam. He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. So we're uncles?" He asked his newely found sister. She looked at the floor again. Silent tears begant to fall and soak into the dirty carpet.

"No. I miscarried at three months." Dean got up and sat on the bed next to her. "After that, it was only me and Matt, but now."

"Well now you have us." Dean smiled at her. She gave him a weak smile in return.

"So how did you believe me right away? I mean is some one came to my room claiming to be my dead sister, I'd want proof."

"Simple. The scar over your left eye." She reached up and felt it. "I think I would remember the scar that I gave you. It was your first sparing lesson and I pushed you a little to hard. You hit the corner of the gun case and dad had to stitch you up. He really layed into me about that one." Dean explained as he rubbedthe back of his neck. She looked at her oldest brother. Sure she wanted to ask, but how could she. "What is it?"

"What?" She was confused as to what he was talking about.

"You want to ask me something, so what is it?" Once again her eyes found their way to the floor.

"I...um well...after that did dad..."

"Did dad what?" Sam looked at his brother. He had a feeling what Alexis was trying to ask.

"Did he hit for that?" Dean was shocked. Why would she ask that?

"Why would you think he hit me?"

"Well it's just that..."

"Did he ever hit you?" Dean asked standing infront of her. She sank back as he approached her.

"Dean." Dean turned to Sam who motioned for him to look at her. He did. I mean looked at her. She had scars over her face and the part's of her arms that were visible. Burn marks and other that he assumed were made from a knife or something sharp. Sam got up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk. I'll be back later." And he left Dean alone with Alexis. He sat back done next to her.

"He did, didn't he?" She nodded weakly. "How many times?"

"Before he left me with the vampires, just about every night."

"Wait he left you there?" She nodded again. Dean's world was crashing down around him. He knew his father was far from perfect, but to hit his own daughter. That made him sick. Even after what happened to their mother. Wow. "So how did he get the picture?"

"He stabbed me before hand. He took the picture and left. He said that you two were both dead so I didn;t even try to fight him."

"Why?" Dean asked as everything she was telling him sank in. Right now he was glad that Sam left when he did.

"He said it was my fault, that I was a burden and that Mary's death was because of me. He told me that you two died because of me also and that I didn't deserve to live." She was softly sobbing. He was about to ask her how she survived untill he realized something.

"Why did you call mom by her name?" She looked at him confused.

"You didn't have to?" Dean shook his head no. "Dad told me that I wasn't good enough to call her mom since I was the one that killed her. If I ever called her anything, but Mary, that just earned me a beating."

"So how did you survive? I mean you were seven."

"After dad left, another hunter came to kill them. He found me curled up in the corned and he took me with him. His son was the one I married. He taught me how to fight and take care of myself. I never told him how I got there, but I did mention the demon, you and Sam." Dean was lost. Everything he knew was a lie. His father was worst than anything he ever knew. Hw told his baby sister that him and Sam were dead before trying to kill her. Then he told them that she was killed by the same things that he left her with. He didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing he thought of. He hugged her. She cried into his chest as he spoke softly to her.

"He'll never touch you again Alex, but there is one thing that you have to do for me." She sniffled and nodded. "Let me see. Everything he did." She stood and lifted her shirt till it was just below the bottom of her bra. Dean was speachless. Nothing could of prepaired him for what he saw all over her body. Burn marks, whiplashes, and other scars covered her. They were all over her stomach, back and legs. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but hurt. "He did that to you?" She nodded again as she pulled down her shirt and sat back down. "He never touched you, touched you did he?"

"No."

"So that fight you had before you left." He asked as he held her again. He let the tears he was holding back flow from his eyes as she explained.

"I was going to say something. It was getting worse and worse each time he did it. I knew, even at seven, that it was only a matter of time before he killed me. I was on my way to your room, but he caught me in the hall. I followed him outside and then to the house of the vampires."

"You know that neither him or anyone else will ever touch you again. Not as long as Sam and I are alive." She nodded against him again and they stayed like that untill she fell asleep. Sam came back a few hours after that. Sam sat at the table as Dean went and got them both coffee.

"He's going to pay for it you know that right?" Sam said as Dean joined him. He nodded as he sipped his coffee. "Did you see how bad it was?"

"She showed me. It got bad man. Even that night they left. Turns out he shot her and then left her to be some vampires dinner. She was going to tell us what dad was doing, but he caught her and took her there."

"So how did she get out?"

"Another hunter found her. Matt's father was also a hunter. He taught her to fight and what not."

"How ling has she been asleep?"

"A few hours. I think we all need some sleep. It's been one hell of a day."

"See you want to sleep and I just woke up." The brother's turned to Alexis. Sam got up and knelt down in front of her. He took her face in his hands.

"Dad will never lay another finger on you." She smiled at him.

"I know. Seem's that's the popular thought around here." She said through a laugh. She yawned and got up to leave. Dean went and grabed her. She quickly pulled back and looked at him.

"Sorry about that, but where are you going?"

"It's ok. I'm going back to my room to get some sleep."

"Can't you just stay here tonight?" Sam asked as he joined them at the door. She looked at him and smiled again. She's been doing that slot since she met them again.

"Alright, but I'll take the couch."

"Nope. I get the couch and you can sleep in the bed." Dean insisted. Alexis walked back to the bed and layed down. She wasn't down for no longer than a minute, when she felt something next to her. She rolled over and saw Dean. "I thought you were sleeping on the couch?"

"I thought about it and decided that I want the bed. And don't think about getting up, you sleeping here too." They both smiled and closed their eyes. She felt something on her other side this time. She turned and saw Sam.

"Hey Sam! What are you doing here?"

"It is a king size and I felt left out." More smiles and the three fell asleep. Alexis thinking about how good it felt to have her family together again and the brother thinking about how they're going to deal with John when they find him. But as for now, this minute, this night, they were a family and no one was going to change that ever again.

_**A/N REVIEW! No awesomes please! THANKS FOR READING!**_


	4. Now what the hell are we after?

**Chapter 4 "No what the hell are we after again?"**

Alexis was the first one up the next morning. She hasn't been sleeping well since Matt died. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. Before getting dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror. 'I never should have let him see.' She thought as she looked over her collection of scars. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and thought about her father. Will she have to face him? Why did he tell her that Sam and Dean were dead? Why the hell did he hate her so much that he tried to kill her? So many questions that need answers, but that'll mean that she has to see and speak to him. "I guess that's in the future." She said to herself and she exited the bathroom. She looked at her brother, still sleeping in the same bed and that brought a smile to her face. She missed them more and more everyday. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table. It was only five thirty so she thought to look for something to hunt. As she typed, she looked down at her hands. Each one was covered in burn marks and other scars. She shook her head and continued looking. She was awake for about fourty minutes when Dean's phone began to ring. "No way I'm answering that."

"I will." She looked over and saw that Sam was awake.

"I'll be back then. I have to run to my room." She got up and left the room. She unlocked her door and started packing her stuff. She didn't have much left, but she loved what she did have. She heard something behind her so she quickly spun around to see Sam. "What's up? You look sick."

"That was dad." Alexis was speechless.

"I thought you couldn't get a hold of him?"

"He tells us what to hunt. He sends us coordinates." Sam explained as he sat at the table. Alexis sat across from him.

"You sure your alright? I get that we really just met, but you don't look so hot." He looked at her and she saw that he was crying. "Was it about Jess?"

"Not only that. I mean, damn Alex he tried to kill you."

"Tell me about it."

"So then why are we still following his orders?"

"Your asking the wrong person that Sam. I haven't followed his order's in how many years? Where do they point to?"

"Uh...St. Louis." Sam answered as he got up and was about to leave. "I have a friend that lives there so maybe she knows something."

"Did he happen to mention what it might be?" Alexis questioned as Dean entered the room.

"From what I read, I would say something along the lines of a shapeshifter." Both brother's looked at their younger sister. "You alright?

"I never faced a shapeshifter before." Dean put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be there. You'll have nothing to worry about Alex." She smiled at him as they left. They were about to get in the car, but Dean stopped them. "Alex."

"Yea?" Her and Sam turned to face Dean.

"Here. Not sure if you still want this, but I kept it after you.." He gave her the horse that she loved to death. She took it and held it close to her. She looked at her brother's and cried. "If I knew you loved it that much, I would have given it to you sooner."

"Why did he do it? What was the whole point? What reason could he have had to do everything he did?" Sam looked at Dean and then at his baby sister. Dean sat on the ground next to her, while Sam stood behind her.

"I don't know Alexis, but we will find out."

"I don't want to see him again! Ever!" She had so much rage built up in her heart for her father that it began to break free.

"Hey, it's ok. We're here for you now. Dad's not going to lay a finger on you anymore. No one ever will again." Sam said as he helped her up. She sniffled and smiled at him.

"So off to St. Louis." Dean said as he got into the driver's seat. Sam was about to get in, but saw that Alexis was just stareing at the car.

"You alright?"

"You still have the impala?" She looked at Sam.

"It's Dean's now."

"Oh." Was all she answered as she got into the back. Sam closed the door and got into the back with her. She smiled at him as Dean turned on Metallica. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What?" Dean asked as he looked at her in the mirror.

"You still listen to this crap?" Sam laughed.

"It's not crap and what is it with people hateing my taste in music?"

"You have a taste?" Alexis asked confused. Sam laughed harder. Dean glared at her as she smiled.

"Just for that." Dean blasted the music so that no one could talk. Dean knew that both Sam and Alexis were trying to say they were sorry, but Dean just drummed along with the music. Alexis looked at Sam and rolled her eyes and took out her phone. They started text messaging each other.

So he listen's to this all the time?

Just about. I call it the greatest hit's of mullet rock. She laughed.

Who's this friend in St. Louis?

She went to Stanford with me. Alex looked at her older brother. What was that look for?

You went to Stanford? I mean dad let you?

Not exactly. He said that if I went than I should stay gone. Dean came and got me when he didn't check in after his last hunt.

How long till we get there? Alexis asked. As long as she got off the topic of John, that's all she cared about. Dean was clueless as to what his younger siblings were doing. He just kept going right along with his crappy music.

A couple hours. Why?

So we have to listen to this for a couple hours? Sam nodded at her and she shook her head. I think now. She put her phone down and leaned over the back seat. Dean glanced over at her as she remover his tape.

"What are you doing?" He asked shocked as she took ALL his tapes. "And what are you doing with them?"

"There is no way in hell I'm going to listen to crap like this till we get there." She said as she placed the box in the back between her and Sam. Sam just laughed at her.

"How come I never thought of doing that?" Dean glared at both of them.

"You both know I still have a radio right?" He smiled as he put on a station that plays his type of music.

"You do know that I can throw all these out the window right?" Dean shot a look back at her. She smiled at him and held up one of his AC/DC tapes and hung it out the window.

"Ok ok I'm sorry! I'll put on what ever you want, just drop the tape." Dean begged. She handed the box to Sam and reached up to put on a station that her and Sam agreed on. Froggy 101. Neither really liked it, but knew Dean hated it. After a few hours of non-stop country.

"Never mind. Throw them out the window. Just turn this off."

"Oh stop crying. We're almost there anyway."

"Not almost, we are here." Sam pointed out as they past a house with police car's and ambulances infront. They drove to an alley and parked the car.

"So how do you do this anyways?" Alexis asked as they got out of the car. Her brother's looked at each other and smiled. Dean went to the glove compartment and pulled out a box. "You throw a box at them to get info?"

"Not exactly."

"I was kidding Sam." She rolled her eyes as Dean pulled out two badges.

"You have to stay here. Don't have one for you yet."

"Cops? Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll wait here. Good luck officers." She said with a grin. They smiled back and went to see what happened. Alexis was looking around the alley. 'This is boring.' She was humming a song and didn't even notice when her brother's got back.

"Nice to know your paying attation." Sam said as she walked to meet them.

"That was 'Turn the Page' by Metellica."

"No. That was 'Turn the Page' by Bob Seger." Alexis answered with a shrug. "So what did you find out?"

"Well. we just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked." Dean explained.

"So then that mean's he was in two places at once right?" Alexis asked. She was trained in the art of hunting, just not to the extent that her brother's were.

"Yup. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob."

"So you really think it's a shapeshifter?" Sam asked. Alexis was wondering the same thing.

"We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessin' we've got a shapeshifter prowlin' the neighborhood." Dean finished.

"So then tell me. In all this shifter lore, can they fly?" Alexis asked. Sam and Dean looked at her confused. "Well look. I found a trail of blood comming out of the back of the house, but then once you get to here, the trail just vanishes."

"No bad Alex. But there is another way it can go."

"And which way might that be Dean?"

"Down." The three look at the manhole cover they were standing around. The went back to the car to arm themselves.

"Ok. Now I know you can kill them with a silver bullet through the heart."

"Yea and?"

"Do you have any silver bullets?" Alexis asked them. She had no idea they had a weapon vault in the trunk, but was shocked when she found out.

"I think we got the silver covered." Dean smiled as he opened the secret compartment in his trunk.

"WOW! You pretty much have everything covered don't you?"

"Yep. Here." Dean handed her a gun loaded with silver rounds. "You do know how to use that right?"

"I know some stuff Dean, just not as much as you two." Dean and Sam both took a gun and they went into the sewer.

"This is pleasent."

"What's wrong Dean? Scared of the dark?" Sam joked. Alexis laughed as Dean glared at both her and Sam.

"So you think that the shapeshifter is using the sewer system to get around?" Sam asked as the three wondered around.

"I think you're right. Look at this." Alexis bend down to look at something on the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked disgusted as he and Sam bend down to look.

"Looks like skin and blood. Might be from it's victims."

"Well I just had a sick thought. What if when the shifter changes shape, it sheds."

"You mean like peels of it's skin sheds?"

"Yep."

"Oh Dean. That's just gross."

"Tell me about it. Let's go." They walked a little deeper into the sewer. Sam led the way, Alexis behind him and Dean bringing up the rear. "So I think we might be close to it's lair." Dean suggested.

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face." Sam glances over at the pipe and sure enough.

"I think that might be an ear." The boy's look at their younger sister. She just smiled and looks around. "Who knows how many murder;s this thing's gotten away with?" Alex continues to look around. Sam looks back to the way they just came to see the shifter standing behind Dean.

"DEAN!" Dean turned around to get a fist to the face. The shifter knocked him down and ran. Sam and Alex shot at it, but missed. Alexis helped Dean up as Sam ran after it.

"Where is it?"

"Sam ran after it. Come on." They both ran in the direction of the shifter and Sam. The two climber out of the sewer and there was no sign of Sam.

"You go that way. I'll look over there." ALexis was starting to run off when Dean called her. "Alex, be careful." She nodded and disappeared behind a building. Dean ran off in the other direction. Dean and Alexis met up in front of the car.

"Did you find him?" Alexis asked as she bend down to catch her breath.

"No. You?" She shook her head.

"GUYS!" They looked up to see Sam running at them. Dean looked over at his sister. She was thinking the same thing he was.

"Hey Sam. Where ya been?" Alexis asked as Sam stopped in front of them. "Did you catch it?"

"No. It probably found another way into the sewer."

"Most likely. You wanna drive Sammy?"

"Sure." Dean tossed Sam his keys. As Sam cought them, Dean pulled Alexis back and pulled his gun out. "Dude, what's your problem?"

"Your not Sam." Alexis was standing next to Dean with her gun out as well.

"Are you kidding? It's me man."

"No. Sam knows that the only one that drives this car is me. Plus when I called you Sammy, you didn't bitch. Sam always bitches. Now where's our brother?"

"I am your brother. Dude you know me." Alexis was looking beween Dean and Sam. She didn't even see the pipe that was headed to her face.

"Alex!" Dean took his eyes off Sam and that's when he made his move. He knocked Dean out as well. Dean woke up, what he guessed, a few hours later. He was tied to a pipe in the things lair. He heard something behind him. "Oh that better be either Sam or Alex and not that freak of nature."

"It's me man."

"Sam?"

"Yeah. You alright?"

"Fine. Where's Alexis?"

"No idea. I only saw him bring you in. Your never going to believe who it turned into."

"Do I want to know?" Dean asked as he tried to untie himself. He was slowly working his hands free.

"Dad." Dean stopped.

"What? And he still has Alexis somewhere? This is going to be bad."

"I know. I almost have my hand free." A few minutes, John came walking in the room. Both brother's looked at him and even thought they knew it wasn't really him, both still wanted to kill him for what he did to their sister.

"How are you boy's doing?" It asked with a evil smirk.

"Where's Alexis?" Dean asked John through his teeth. John turned to him and walked over to him.

"You hate him don't you? Well I guess it's better than being afraid of him like little Alex." Dean was struggling against his restraints. Sam was almost free. As long as Dean kept this things attation on him.

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere else. I'm having a little fun right now. You'll see her later on, I promise." It walked over to Sam. "And what do you think your doing?" It hit him in the stomach and then backhanded him across the face. Dean struggled even more. He felt the rope cutting into his wrists, but he didn't care. He had to help his younger siblings. That's all that mattered to him. At least he saw Sam, he knew where he was. He had no idea where his baby sister was or even if she's still alive. "Oh she's alive Dean. Not feeling so well, but alive."

"How did you?"

"I'm just that good. You really want to see her?" Dean looked at this thing that looked like the man he hated with all his being. "I'll go get her then." John left the boys alone again. Dean just hoped that Alexis wasn't as bad as this thing made them think.

"You alright Sam?"

"Had better days."

"He's so much like dad."

"I know. Where did it go?" Sam asked as he tried to free himself again. John had tightened the ropes before he left. He was at it for a few minutes when he heard him comming back.

"Here she is boys. See what happend when you don't follow daddy's orders." John tossed a bloodied, unconscious Alexis at Dean's feet.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean hissed when he saw her.

"No Dean. I believe that you and your family." John smiled at the look on the oldest Winchester's face. "I'll be right back. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere." And John left. Dean looked back at his sister.

"She alright Dean?" Sam asked. He was facing the other way and couldn't see how bad she was.

"I don't think so man. Alex! Wake up! Just look at me please." Dean begged the young girl at his feet, He saw she was still breathing so that was a good sigh. He heard a soft moan and then saw her move her head. "Alexis look at me." She turned to look at him.

"You look like crap." She smiled weakly at him and he smiled back.

"You alright?"

"Pain sucks." She replied as she tried to stand. "It's dad."

"I know. We saw him." She looked at him again.

"We? Sam's here?"

"Over here." She looked in his direction, but when she looked back all she saw was John. She backed away as far as she could.

"Nice to see your alive Alex." John/shifter said with a smile.

"Your not him." She shook her head. "He's not here, your not him."

"Oh but I am. It's been a long time since we played." He walked up to the terrified girl and grabbed her.

"LET ME GO!" She struggled and managed to break his hold and she fell behind Sam. She secretly slipped him her little pocket knife before getting grabbed by the freak again. "I SAID LET ME GO!"

"SHUT UP!" He shut her up by punching her in the face. "Remember this? All the fun we had together?" He kicked her in the ribs and punched her again.

"Your not him." She whispered as she spit out the blood that was pooling in her mouth.

"You know my favorite thing to do was burn you." Her eyes went wide.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Dean screamed as he struggled more. Sam was cutting away at his ropes.

"I loved the smell of your burning flesh." John/shifter smiled at how scared Alexis was getting. "Then after that, me sliceing every part of your body. Those were good times." Alexis was curled in a ball in the corner. All the memories came flooding back as he spoke. It was her father. He knew it all. Everything John did to her it knew. That's when SHE remembered.

"Oh god."

"It's not him Alex! It's not dad. Kill him!" Dean yelled. Sam was almost free. All Alexis had to do was hold on a little longer. "IT'S NOT JOHN!"

"Wrong Dean. It is me and I know what she want's to keep hidden." John smiled at the girl. She looked at him. Her eyes pleading with him not to say anything. That didn't work. "She never told you the worse part did she?" Dean looked at him and then at his sister. She was terrified at the man standing infront of her. "I'll take that as a no. Well whenever John..I mean I got really drunk,"

"Don't. If your going to say what I think you are than I don't want to hear."

"Oh it's not that Dean. I never did THAT. Come on she was only seven. Although, now I might take her for a ride." He smiled at Alexis.

"I'm going to kill you!" Dean screamed as Sam finally freed himself. He ran after John and tackled him. "Alex. Come on girl snap out of it. Untie me." Alexis just stared at Sam and John fight. John was no doubt stronger. She knew that first hand.

"Alexis, look at me." She slowly turned her head to face her oldest brother. "Good, now untie me." She got to her feet and started to walk to where Dean was tied up at. She stopped when she saw the gun. She took off in Sam direction and pushed him out of the way just as the gun went off. The two younger Winchester's were on the floor with John/shifter standing over them.

"Well that was stupid." He shrugged and turned to Dean. He was focused on his brother and sister. "Oh Dean. Your not going to look at your father? Your not being a good son." Dean turned to look at him. His eyes were filled with rage at what this thing had done. He didn't know if Sam and Alexis were dead and he didn't care. This thing TRIED to kill them and that's all the reason Dean needed to kill him. The first thing he had to do was get free. "Calm down. You'll see them again. Your mother too." The shifter turned his back as Dean felt something pull at his ropes. He down and saw Alexis. She was cutting the ropes that were around his wrists. "Time to die Dean."

"Yes it is." The shifter turned around just as Dean unloaded the entire clip into him. John/shifter was dead and Dean went to check on the damage he caused. He went to Sam, who was still on the ground.

"I checked him. He's alright. We need to get him check out though." Dean looked at his younger sister.

"And how are you?"

"Eh." Was her only answer. Dean looked down at her and saw the blood seeping through her shirt and through her fingers. He looked at her face. She was crying and scared. She blinked and then fell over. Dean caught her and layed her down. Sam was just comming around.

"Sam. Can you walk on your own?" He sat up and rubbed his head.

"I think. Where's the shapeshifter?" Sam asked and then he saw Alexis. "She was shot!"

"We have to go now." Dean picked her up and they found the way out of the sewer. They think Dean broke the sound barrier for how fast he drove. Dean and Sam waited for news on Alexis. In the mean time, they got thenselves checked. Both had minopr injuries. All they cared about was Alexis. A few hours later, the doctor came out to talk to them.

"Well?" Sam asked. Dean stood behind him and waited.

"The bullet did alot of damage to her insides. Her lung was what we focused on the most and she lost alot of blood."

"Is she alright?" Dean was inpatient. The doctor looked at the worry in his eyes and then looked at the floor. "Is she alive?"

"Well, she's in a coma due to the loss of blood. To be honest boys, she should be dead. That girl's a fighter. I do want to ask you some quesions though." Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"The scars?" The doctor nodded.

"There were also signs of many broken bones, signs of a concussion and also sexual assult." They looked at the doctor. Neither knew what to say. The knew most of what their father did to her, but she told them he never touched her that way.

"To be honest doctor, we don't know." Dean answered. He had no trouble lying to people. Sam was just stareing off into space.

"I thought you said she was your sister?"

"She is. We were told she died when she was seven. We just found her a few days ago after her husband died in a house fire." The doctor looked at them. He didn't fully believe Dean's story, but he had no proof that either of them did anything to the poor girl. He saw the concern and fear in both their eyes and that's what he believed.

"Can we see he?" Sam whispered looking at the doctor. 'Such sadness in his eyes.' The doc thought before answering.

"Sure. Follow me." They followed him in silence. Dean kept looking over at Sam. He looked like someone just killed his puppy. Dean heart was breaking. His sister might really die this time and Sam was...well not doing to well. The doctor led them to the ICU room that Alexis was currently calling home. "Stay as long as you want." The boys went in and stopped when they saw her. Tubes were all over her. Some helping her breath, other's helping with the pain and pumping blood into her frail body. They sat in the two chair provided for them and each grabbed one of her hand's. They sat like that in silence for the longest time. Both silently praying that she'll wake up.

**A/N Sad chapter huh? That's all I have to say. Review and say anything but awesome. Not that I don't like the word, it's just that I got enough awesome reviews to last a lifetime. THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Fight for your right to live

Sam and Dean sat by their sister's bed. Neither one ever wanting to leave her side. Each held onto one of her hands. Neither one saying a word for the longest time. Finally the silence became too much.

"Do you remember when she was born?" Dean asked his little brother. Sam looked up at Dean and nodded. "We were so happy just to have a little sister. Even when dad took us to the hospital. I remember that day like it was yesterday."

"I remember that you fell on your ass as we walked into the room." Sam said through a laugh. Dean looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't my fault. There was no wet floor signs. They could have warned me or something."

"You could have walked into the room instead of running full speed."

"True."

**FLASHBACK**

John walks into his house to be greated by his two young son's. John couldn't hide the joy on his face.

"Can we go now daddy? Please!" Young Dean asked his father as soon as he saw him. Little Sammy was right behind his big brother. John looked down at his boys and smiled.

"Sure you can. Go get in the car while I pay the babysitter." Sam and Dean smiled as they ran outside to the impala. John payed the sitter and they were off to the hospital. It didn't take John long to make it there. Sam and Dean were out of the car and running full speed the minute John stopped. The two young Winchesters stopped when they made it to the waiting area. John was standing behind them.

"So where do we go?" Dean asked. His voice full of excitement. John pointed to a room down the hall. The two young children looked at each other and ran down the hall, John not far behind. Dean opened the door and fell flat on his ass.

"Dean, are you ok?" John asked helping the young boy to his feet.

"I'm fine. I just didn't see the sigh." Dean looked at the bed where his mother was laying. She was holding something and he knew that it was his new baby sister. John, Sam, and Dean walked up to the bed.

"Hey boys. Wanna say hi to your new sister?" Sam climbed onto the bed, making sure not to hit his mother or sister. Dean sat on his father's lap next to the bed. Mary pulled down the purple blanket that Dean had picked out for her and showed the two proud brother's their younger sibling.

"She's beautiful!" Sam said as soon as he saw her face.

"Perfect!" Dean exclaimed. "Can I hold her?" Mary nodded as John set Dean on the floor. He got up and handed the baby to Dean.

"So what's her name?" Sam asked as he watched just how gentile he was with her. Mary and John looked at each other.

"Alexis Rose." John said. Dean looked at the sleeping baby he was holding and smiled.

"Hi, Alex. I'm your big brother Dean. I'm gonna watch over you." John and Mary smiled at their son. "You wanna hold her Sammy?" Sam nodded and he jumped off his mother's bed. Dean got up and Sam sat down. He placed the infant in Sam's arms.

"I'm Sam. Your other older brother." She opened her eyes and looked straight into his. He smiled at her and she gave a small smile back. "She smiled at me!" Dean, John, and Mary smiled.

**End Flashback**

"She smiled at you the first time you held her. Remember?" Sam nodded as he watched over his sister. Dean's smiled soon faded when the alarms went off. Sam jumped up as Dean ran out the door to get the doctor. They rushed in and pushed Sam out of the way. Dean and Sam stood on the other side of the room and watched the doctors try to save their sister.

"WE'RE LOSEING HER!" One yelled. They were working franticly to get Alexis heart started again. She was getting palier by the second as her life left her. "We can't do anything here! We have to move her!" They unhooked her from the machines and wheeled her out of the room. The two boys just stood there. The shock that they might lose their sister was too much for them.

"I'm going to see what's going on." Dean said as he left the room. Sam was following close behind. They followed the doctors voice down the hall till they were standing infront of the operationg room.

"I don't think we should go in there." Sam said as Dean was about to open the door. He inhaled deep and pushed it open. The two were met with a sight that neither would forget. Laying on the table was Alexis. The doctors were trying to get her heart started again and were doing this in a way the Sam or Dean didn't want to see. Both turned and left the room. They sat in the hallway and waited for any news about their sister.

"This is so insane." Dean said looking over at Sam. Sam nodded.

"There is no way that she's ever gonna look at dad now."

"Are you kidding me! Chances are she'll try and kill him if they ever meet up, even though that wasn't really dad." Dean said as he stood back up. He wiped his face with his hands and turned to Sam. "I'm going to get something to drink, you want anytinng?" Sam shook his head no and Dean went down the hall. Sam sat there alone. Still in shock at what had happened.

'How do this happen? We just found out she was alive and now she might REALLY die this time. I hate my life.' Sam thought. He jumped to his feet as soon as the doctor exited the room. "She alright?"

"Calm down son. She had some minor complacations, but we managed to get her heart going again. She's still not out of the woods yet, but you can go sit with her now. Talk to her. It'll help." Sam nodded, shook his hand, and went inside. He took a seat next to her bed yet again and held her hand. It was only a matter of time before Dean came back and Sam was glad that he had this time alone with his baby sister.

"Hey Alex. Your going to be alright. Dean and I aren't going anywhere till you wake up, I promise. Hey, we were talking before about how excited we were when we first saw you. How beautiful you were. I was thinking about when dad and mom brought you home. How happy we all were."

**FLASHBACK**

Mary placed young Alexis in her crib and watched her baby girl sleep. John was standing next to her holding Sam, while Dean was standing on the other side of the crib. Dean placed his hand in the crib and lightly touched his sister's forhead.

"She's so soft." He whispered.

"I wanna feel." Sam said as John put him down. He, too touched her head and smiled. "Dean's right." John and Mary smiled at their happy family.

"Ok. Let's let her get some rest. She had a busy day." John said as he scooted his young boys out of the room. They were sitting in the living room, watching TV when Alexis started crying. Mary was starting to get up, but John stopped her. "I'll go." Mary nodded and John went to check on her. He bend down and picked her up. "What's wrong baby? You hungry?" She was still crying when Sam came to her door.

"Is she ok daddy?" John turned and looked at his son.

"Come here Sammy." Sam came into the room as he was told. "Sit there." He sat in the chair that his father pointed to. He then handed the baby gorl to him. "You wanna feed her?" Sam looked up at his father with hopeful eyes.

"Can I really?" John nodded and handed him the bottle. Sam was so happy that he got to feed his sister. John smiled at how something so simple made his son so happy. Dean came in a short time later. "Dean look! I got to feed her!" Dean smiled and looked at his father.

"Can I feed her next time?" Dean asked. John smiled and nodded. Dean turned and was watching Sam. The excitement of haveing another younger sibling was still present when you looked at both of the young Winchesters boys. After Sam was done, John picked up little Alex and placed her back in her crib.

"Let's go boys. Let her sleep now."

"Can I just stay for a little longer daddy?" Sam asked looking up at his father.

"Sure, but be quiet and don't wake her." Sam nodded happily and went to sit next to her crib. He watched her sleep and whispered.

"No matter what, I'll always be here for you Alex. I'll always look out for you."

**END FLASHBACK**

"You alright over there Sammy?" Dean said as he walked into the room. Sam shook the thoughts from his head and nodded. "Deep in thought there geek boy?"

"Just thinking about when mom and dad first brought her home." Dean nodded.

"I remember that. That was the first time you ever fed a baby." Sam nodded this time.

"She's going to be alright, right?"

"I don't know Sam. I really just don't know." The two sat there for the rest of the week. The only time they left was to shower and even then, one of them was still in the room. Just incase she happened to wake up. It was a month after Alexis was first admitted when she showed signs that she was improving. She started breathing on her own and everthing. Sam and Dean took that as a good sign that maybe she would wake up soon. Sure enough, three days after the tube was removed she opened her eyes. She looked down and saw both brother sleeping on her chest. Alex smiled and started playing with their hair. Both sprung up and looked at her.

"Morning guys. Sleep well?" She asked with a smile. Dean and Sam looked at each other and then back at her. Before she knew it, both had their arms around her. "I need to breath guys."

"Sorry." Sam said as he left go. Dean held on for a little longer and finally sat down. "How do you feel?"

"Felt better, but I'm good. A little hungry."

"You want something? I'll go get it for you." Dean said. She looked at him and nodded. "So what do you want?"

"Anything that's eatible." Dean was about to leave when she called him. "DEAN!"

"Yea?"

"Mint chocolate chip ice cream." She smiled.

"You got it kiddo." And he walked out the door. Alexis turned to Sam.

"You feeling ok Sam?"

"I'm fine. You sure you don't want me to get you a doctor or something?" She shook her head no.

"I'm good really. Did you kill it?" Sam looked at her. " The shifter. Did you get it?"

"Yea we got it. Look I'm sorry that you had to go though that." She put her hand up to stop him.

"Nothing I haven't gone through before. This time it might have been a little bad, but at least I'm still alive right."

"Good point."

"I try to make them sometimes." She smiled at her older brother. He smiled back, but then his face turned serious. She picked up on it. "You know, don't you?"

"Know what?"

"Just how much I went through?" Sam nodded. Alexis put her head down and started crying. Sam got up and sat on her bed. He held her as she cried. "It wasn't dad, Sam so don't think it was." Sam was shocked. Both he and Dean thought that John had done that to her. She looked up at him as he handed her a tissue.

"So then if it wasn't dad?"

"It was one of dad's friends. One night when he was babysitting me. I was...um..four I think. Anyways, he got a little drunk and I guess he mistook me for a fourty your old hooker. His bad I guess."

"Not something you make a joke out of Alex." Sam and Alexis turned to Dean.

"I know. Makes it easier. So when can we get out of here?" Dean sat down next to her bed and handed her the ice cream. "You rule Dean."

"Tell me something I don't know." Dean said with a grin.

"Your not as pretty as you think you are." Alexis said. Dean shot her a oh-no-you-didn't look as Sam laughed himself off the bed.

"That wasn't very nice." That only made Alexis smile wider. "And you can leave in about a week."

"That's good. Wanna stretch my legs." She layed her head back on her pillow after she ate some of her ice cream. "So what are we going after next?"

"Eager much?" Dean said as he stole some of her ice cream.

"HEY! That's mine!" She said as she tried to grab it from him. He just held it out so she couldn't reach it.

"I paid for it, so that makes it somewhat mine."

"You gave it to me as a gift, so it's mine."

"Hey kids, why don't you just share the ice cream." Dean and Alexis looked over at Sam. The second their eyes left the ice cream, he grabbed it. "HA! Mine now."

"Not funny Sammy!" Dean said as he got up from his seat. He was about to grab it from Sam, but Alexis jumped on Dean's back. "What the? That's not fair! We can't do that to you."

"All is fair in love and war big bro!"

**A/N Sorry for the long wait! I have a crappy couple of days here, but here's the next chapter. Not that great I know, but I tried. Review and be honest! I won't wait so long for the next one! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Back off my mallows!

"Sooooooo who wants to go camping?" Alexis asked as she leaned into the front seat. Sam looked over at Dean. Both brother's hated camping, but thought to go anyways.

"I'm game for it. What brings this up?" Dean asked as he lowered the radio. Sam turned to look at her in the back.

"I don't know. I just like camping and haven't gone in a LONG time so I thought you guys might wanna go." She looked from Sam to Dean and back to Sam. She noticed the looks on her big brother's faces. "You don't really wanna go do you?"

"It's not that we don't want to." Sam started. Dean took over.

"It's just that we had some bad experences with the whole camping thing." Dean glanced at her through the mirror. "We're going so don't worry about it." Her face brightened up and Sam handed her his laptop and told her to find somewhere to go. She looked at different places around where they were and found a wooded area to go to.

"Here. This is it." She leaned over the seat again and showed Sam the spot she chose. Sam gave Dean the directions to the nearest store so they could buy some supplies. "I got the mallows and the weenies!" Alexis screamed through the store as she jumped on Sam's back. "Howdy doody Sammy!"

"You happy or something?" Dean asked as he put the marshmellows in the cart.

"A little. You guys are crappy shoppers you know that." Dean and Sam looked in the cart.

"What? We need this stuff." Sam said as Alex climbed off his back.

"Really?" Both brother's nodded. Alexis went through the cart. "You really need this?" She held up a box of condoms. "And I highly doubt either of you need the magnum sized ones." She said as Dean grabbed the box off her.

"There for a rainy day and I just happend to be..."

"Stop there Dean!" Alexis said as she covered his mouth. "The last thing I need to hear is the size of little Dean there." Sam smiled at them and walked away. "And what are you smileing at? I don't think little Sam is any better." Dean laughed and Sam blushed as the older woman in the asial looked back at them and shook her head. "What granny? You wanna see little Sam and Dean? Have to pay. I have to make money off these two somehow." The old woman walked away as fast as she was able to. Dean was laughing his head off and Sam was trying not to run from embaressment.

"That had to be the greatest think I have ever seen." Dean said as the three went to pay for their stuff.

"That wasn't funny, it was rude."

"Oh Sam, you really need to have more fun you know that." Alexis said as she picked up one of the lighter bags.

"I have fun." He said in defense as he grabbed two of the bigger bags. Alexis smiled at him. Dean was just trying to breath normal again.

"Well let's get going. I wanna get there before dark." Dean said as he grabbed the remaining bags and led the way out to the car. The drive to the camp sight was about twent minutes and it took another ten to set everything up. Dean would get his own tent, while Sam and Alexis shared one. Guess being the oldest had it's perks. Alexis started the fire while the boys unpacked everything else. When they were all settled, they sat on a couple of logs and roasted the mallows.

"See, this isn't so bad now is it?" Alexis asked as she threw a marshmellow at Dean, hitting him in the head. He looked up at her and threw one back. She opened her mouth and caught it. "Thank's Dean." She said slightly muffled due to the mallow.

"How the hell did you catch that?" Sam asked as he got hit with a mallow thrown by Dean. Sam looked at him. "You made me drop mine." Dean laughed at how sad he sounded.

"I have a big mouth and you can have mine." Alexis handed Sam her stick. He looked at it and then at her. "What? It's a little burned, but you can still eat it and not die." Sam kept looking at it untill Dean grabbed it and ate it.

"What the hell man? I was gonna eat that!"

"Well you should have eatin it and not just stared at it." Dean said as he threw another one at Alexis while she wasn't paying attation. She turned to him and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing. I have to pee. Be right back and don't eat all of them." She got up and walked away. She was back thirty seconds later. Sam and Dean turned to look at her. "Forgot the tp. No way I'm drip-drying."

"Your a very open person aren't you?" Sam asked shaking his head. She laughed before answering.

"As open as a cheap hookers legs." She walked away again, leaving her brother dounbfounded at what she had just said. After a few minutes a much releaved Alexis was back. She sat back down next to Sam. "Miss me?" He rolled his eyes. "I thought so."

"So Alex."

"What? You ate all the mallows didn't you?" Dean smiled at her. "Your mean you know that. Thank god I bought another bag just in case."

"Your odd." Sam said looking at her stuffing marshmellow in her mouth. She looked at him and tried to smile. She started laughing and spit out all the marshmellows that were in her mouth. "That's just gross."

"Sorry, but you made me laugh." She said as Dean grabbed the bag. She looked at him. "And what did you want, besides my mallows?"

"Well, I was wondering about your life before all this." She looked at him and he saw the sadness in her eyes. "If you don't want to talk about it then.."

"It's fine. What do you wanna know?" She asked grabbing her mallows yet again.

"Just what you were up to."

"Well, like I said, I was married and trained a little bit. I never really hunted to much though. Wasn't really me. Matt didn't like the idea too much either." She smiled at the thought of her deceased husband.

"You loved him alot didn't you?" Sam asked noticing the look in her eyes. She looked up at him and nodded.

"He was the love of my life. Since I thought you both were dead, I never bothered looking you up and well dad. Didn't really care if he was alive or dead. Still don't for that matter."

"We get what he did to you, but you never thought of talking to him and having him explain things?" Dean asked. "Your marshmellow is on fire."

"Damn it!" Alexis said as she tried to save the blackened mallow.

"It's gone Alex." Sam said with fake sympathy.

"Maybe if I give it mouth to mouth?" She looked at him and he shook his no. "If only I had gotten here sooner." She said with her head down. "I'm sad now." Sam placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Alex. It was for the best." He looked over and saw that she stuffed it in her mouth anyways. He laughed and shook his head.

"It was still good. Just a little over done." She swallowed it and looked at Dean. "Anything else you wanna know about me? Anything that doesn't involve dad."

"Not at this moment." They spoke about what the boys have been up too. Sam leaving for school, John leaving Dean and then they just goofed around. After a much heated mallow fight as Alexis called it, the three decided to call it a night. "You know, I think I'm starting to like camping."

"Me too." Sam agreed as he let Alex into the tent. "Night Dean."

"Night guys." The three were asleep for a few hours when Sam had to use the rest tree. He was on his way back to the tent when he heard rustling in the bushes. He was going to check it out, but thought against it. Then something hit him from behind. He tried to scream, but what ever this was covered his mouth and then knocked him out. It swung him over it's shoulder and left the two unsuspecting siblings to their slumber.


	7. One hell of a headache

"Dean. Dean wake up man." Alexis was shaking Dean, but getting nowhere. "DEAN!" She screamed as loud as she could. Dean shot up and looked at her.

"Something wrong?"

"Sam's gone." Dean rubbed his eyes.

"Are you sure he didn't just go to the bathroom?" She shook her head no.

"He did that a hour ago and he never came back." Dean got up and the two went outside. The sun was just comming up as Dean went to the trunk of the impala. "What are you looking for?" Alexis asked as she stood next to him, looking in the trunk.

"This." He pulled out John's journal.

"Hey! I've seen that before. It's dad's isn't it?" Dean nodded as he opened the book. "So again, what are you looking for?"

"This."

"You said that already."

"Just look." He handed her the journal and went back to getting weapons out of the trunk. She read what it said and looked at Dean again.

"A windego? What the hell is that and how do you know that's what happened to Sam? Maybe he just fell and is hurt somewhere."

"No. When you hunt as long as we have you know these things and besides, that's how I know." He pointed to the middle of a tree. "I didn't see it before because it was too dark."

"So that's what?"

"The windego marks it's territoy with it's claws. That happens to be the mark." He explained as he handed Alexis a gun. "You do know how to use that right?"

"This is the dangerous end right?" She said as she pointed to the barrel of the gun. "The part that goes boom?" He smiled and nodded at her. Dean took two guns and on top of that, three flares. "What are they for?"

"Do you know how to kill one of these things?" She shook her head no. "Fire."

"So then what are the guns for? If they can't kill it. And how do we know that Sammy's still alive?"

"Calm down Alex. Sam's fine. Normally these things keep there food alive."

"Sam's food for it?" Dean nodded. "That's just wrong." Alexis said as she shook her head.

"Tell me about it. As for the guns, there for a distraction if we need one."

"Ok. So where are we going?"

"This way." Dean started running in the direction of the claw marks. They followed them all the way to an abonded mine.

"This doesn't look too safe." Alexis said as she looked at the entrance. "Should we go in?" Dean nodded and she followed her oldest brother into the mine. It was pitch blace and the two couldn't see there hands in front of their faces. Dean must have heard something that Alexis didn't because he pushed her back against the wall and told her to be quiet. The two stood there as the creature walked right past them. After Dean was sure it left, they made there way to where it had just come from. "That is one ugly thing."

"I have to agree with you on that one." Dean said as the progressed deeper into the mine.

"I don't think this is so safe here Dean."

"What makes you think that?" Before Alexis had a chance to answer, both Winchester's fell through the floor. They landed hard and both layed there for a second before moving.

"That makes me think that." Alexis said as she rubbed her head. "You alright Dean?"

"My ass hurts, but I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good. Have to pee though." Dean rolled his eyes as he spotted his younger brother.

"There." Alexis looked to where Dean had pointed and saw Sam hanging by the wrists from the ceiling. Both ran to him and Dean grabbed him as Alex fished out her knife. "Sam. Sam." Dean shook him and his eyes opened. "How you doing Sammy?"

"Fine and it's Sam."

"How come whenever Alex calls you Sammy you never say anything?"

"I like her more now cut me down before it comes back." Dean cut his younger brother down and gently set him on the ground.

"You wouldn't happen to know if this thing has a bathroom?" Alexis said as she looked at Sam.

"I doubt it does Alex." Dean replied as he handed out the flareguns. "What do you say we get the hell out of here now?"

His younger siblings nodded and Dean helped Sam up. "Can you walk on your own?"

"I'm good. Let's just go." They made there way out of the room they were in and saw that the windego was back for dinner.

"That's just perfect. Almost home free too." Dean said as he turned to Sam and Alexis. "Ok, here's the plan. I'll get it's attation while you two make a run for it."

"What the hell kind of plan is that?" Sam almost yelled at his really stupid older brother. Alexis looked at him and then at Dean.

"I have to agree with Sammy on this one."

"Look Sam, you can barley walk on your own and Alex."

"What?"

"You haven't had a whole lotta training yet so I'm the best choice for this. Now no more argueing this and go."

"Fine, but be careful." Sam said as He and Alexis made their way to the entrance. Dean stood behind them, calling the windego.

"CHOW TIME! COME AND GET IT!" He yelled as he ran the other way, deeper into the mine. "COME ON BIG BOY! I TASTE GOOD!"

"You think he'll be ok?" Alexis asked he really tall brother as they saw light at the end of the tunnel. Sam looked down at her.

"He'll be fine. We had alot of training so no need to worry."

"Ok. So what about us then?" Sam was confused.

"What do you mean?" He looked at her again and followed to where she was pointing. His eyes saw that there was ANOTHER windego blocking their escape. "Shit." Alexis raised her flare gun and fired at the thing. She missed.

"Damn! My aim always was really bad." The two were backing up as Sam raised his gun. "You only have one shot there Sammy. Hope you have better aim than me."

"So do I." He answered as he pulled the trigger. Sure enough he hit it, but the blast sent it back it one of the poles holding the mine up. Both looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't think this is a good place to be when that comes falling down do you?"

"Not at all." They saw Dean standing outside and were about to leave when the ceiling came crashing down on and around the two.

"SAM! ALEX!" Dean screamed as he lost sight of his younger brother and sister. Once the smoke cleared, he ran and started trying to dig them out with his bare hands. 'Hang on guys. I'm comming.' He thought as his hands bled. Rock by rock and inch by inch, Dean dug his way into the mine. Lucky for him it wasn't that far untill he broke through. He made his way through the little opening and back into the mine. He looked around nervously untill he spotted Sam and Alexis laying on the ground. Dean made a mad dash over to them and made sure they were alive. Once he touched Alexis, her eyes shot open and she looked at him.

"Sammy needs to go on a diet." She smiled at him. "You think you can get him off me now?"

"Sorry." He checked to make sure Sam was alright as well. Alexis made her way to the wall to sit against it.

"Is he alive?" She asked with a mixture of fear and concern in her voice. Dean checked his pulse and felt one. It was strong, but he thought it would be better if he got him check out anyways.

"He's alive, but I think we should get both of you checked out just in case." Dean ordered as he helped Sam to his feet. Alexis made her way over to her older brothers and grabbed Sam's other side. It was a little tricky getting out of the little opening, but the three managed to do it in no time.

"About how far do you think it is to the car?"

"I don't know. Let's just hope he wakes up soon so we don't have to drag his ass all the way there."

"See what I mean by him needing to diet?"

"You calling me fat?" Dean nearly dropped Sam when he heard his voice. "I can walk on my own now." Dean let him go and he almost fell before Dean caught him.

"You can, can you?"

"Maybe not. You alright Alex?"

"Peachy thanks to you. Remind me to get you a cookie later ok." She said as they slowly made their way to the car.

"As long as it's oreo, I'll remember." Sam smiled back at her. Time for cookie loving Dean to speak up.

"I get a cookie too right?" He looked at Alexis and gave her his best puppy dog face. She rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "YAY! I'm not to picky, I'll take any kind."

"Ok then you get bran." The youngest Winchester said through a laugh. Sam laughed right along with her.

"Keep laughing Sammy and you can walk the rest of the way yourself." Dean said sternly. Sam glanced up at him.

"You wouldn't?"

"I would."

"Not like he would have to walk far. We're here." Dean gently placed Sam in the back and got into the drivers seat. Alexis went around and got into the passenger seat. Dean turned the key and the impala roared to life. Dean smiled at the sound his bay made and it made Alexis roll her eyes.

"What was that look for?" He asked looking over at his baby sister. She looked at him and smiled.

"What look might that be?"

"The one you just gave me."

"The one what I made when I realized that you want to have sex with this car?" She started laughing as soon as she heard Sam laugh from the back.

"I do not want to have sex with this car."

"Keep telling yourself that Dean. How far to the hospital?" Alexis asked as she turned around to check on her more sane older brother. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine. I really don't need to go to the hospital."

"Yes you do Sam. Like it or not, that's where we're headed." Dean stated firmly. Sam just sat back and relaxed as Alexis returned to her seat in the front. She looked over at her oldest brother once again.

"Area YOU alright?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You just look a little, what's the word. Crappy." He glared at her. "What? You do. I think you need to get some sleep man."

"Your right, but I never look like crap."

"Never said you did. I said you looked crappy." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You know that's the same thing right?" She shook her head no.

"No it's not. I said it's not so that means I'm right." Dean laughed. "What's so funny besides your taste in music?"

"You."

"Whatever man. We're here so you can slow down now. You still with us there Sammy-boy?"

"For the last time guys, I'm fine." Sam pleaded as Dean helped him from the car. "Really. I don't need to get checked out."

"I thought that Dean was the one that hated hospitals?"

"I do. Now let's go." The three went into the hospital. Lucky for them it wasn't that busy and they saw Sam right away. Turns out he was fine. Some minor cuts and a bump on the head, but other than that he was fine.

"I told you that I was ok." Sam said as he met his brother and sister in the lobby. "Next time listen to me alright."

"Whatever. Sorry if we care about you." Alexis said as she made her way out of the hospital. Dean followed closr behind and he was followed by Sam.

"That's not what I met Alex." She turned to look at him.

"I know. Can we leave now?" The three left and got back to the car just as Dean's phone rang.

"Yea?"

"Is that any way to answer the phone Dean?" Dean shot up straight. Sam and Alexis looked at him conserned.

"You alright there Dean?" Dean nodded at Sam's question as he threw him his keys. Sam caught them and was in shock. Dean never let Sam drive the impala...EVER.

'It's dad.' Dean mouthed so that Alexis didn't see. Then he went back to talking on the phone. "I'm sorry sir."

"Where are you two?" John asked his best soilder. Dean looked around for a sigh.

"Black Water Ridge."

"Good. I'm near-by. I need to talk to both of you."

"Where at?" Alexis was sitting in the back, wanting to know who was on the phone that made Dean so nervious. She tapped on Sam's shoulder. He looked back at her.

"Who's on the phone?" She whispered in his ear. Sam shook his head and told her to sit back. Dean continued to talk as Alexis sat back and stayed quiet.

"There's an old building on the edge of the town. Meet me there tomorrow night." And John hung up. Dean closed his phone and looked over at Sam.

"Who was it?" Alexis asked. Both Dean and Sam refused to answer her. It was pissing her off to no end and she wanted to know what the hell was going on with her brothers. "WHO WAS IT?"

"Dad!" Dean shouted back. Sam glared at his brother and then at his sister. Alexis had a look of pure fear on her face. "We have to go meet him."

"Stop the car Sam."

"What? No." Sam refused to let her out of the car.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to meet him. Now pull the car over and let me out." She wasn't backing down either. Dean decided to put an end to this.

"We're going to meet dad and your comming with us. You can wait in the car and not even see him, but I'm not letting you out here by yourself." She knew that just by the tone Dean had that he ment what he said and that he was leaving no room for discussion.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving the car. I have nothing to saw to that man." The two boys agreed and they drove off to meet John.

A/N REVIEW PLEASE! Good, bad, anything will be fine.


	8. When daddy calls, you go running

Sam and Dean took turns driving to meet John in the next town. Alexis was still sitting in the back, not too happy about where they were headed. She made sure to let her big brother's know this every chance she got. Sam was driving and Dean kept looking back at her.

"What?" She finally snapped at him after the three thousandth time he turned around. It caught him a little off guard because she laughed when he jumped.

"Did you really have to yell at me?"

"Do you really have to take me with you to see dad?"

"Do you have to be such a bitch about this?"

"Do you always have to be the good little soldier?"

"Do you have to keep bringing that up?"

"Do you remember what he did?" Alexis said as a final thought. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window. Sure, she knew it was a low blow and she didn't care. All she wasnted to do was live the rest of her life and never see her father again. Dean sat in shock for a moment before turning to Sam.

"Pull the car over Sam." Sam looked at him in disbelieff. Alexis was doing the same. "Pull it over." Sam did as he was asked and Dean got out of the car. "Come with me." He told Alexis before he closed his door. She glanced at Sam and followed her oldest brother. Dean was sitting on the ground against a tree. She went down and sat infront of him.

Dean's POV

"What's up?" I looked up at her. Even in the moonlight, I could still make out all the scars on her face. "I know what your looking at ya know."

"Sorry." I saw the pain in her eyes after I told her that we were going to see dad. I knew she didn't want to go, but this was dad. "Look. I'm not going to sit here and say that I get what you went through with him, because I have no idea."

"So then why are you making me come with you to see him?" I knew she was hurt that I was making her come.

"Like I said, I'm not just going to leave you on the side of the road in the middle of no where. You can wait in the car for us if you want." She was looking at the ground the whole time I was talking to her. Never once looking me in the eye.

"I could have gone the rest of my life without seeing that man again and your just going to take me right to him. I mean he tried to kill me for crist sake. Not to mention that he said that both of you were dead as well. How can you just go running back to him like none of that ever happened? I just don't get it Dean." I didn't know how to answer her. I can almost feel how scared she was knowing that there was a chance that she had to face dad again.

"I'm not saying that you have to work everything out with the man, hell I might even kill him when I see him, but for now can we just see what he wants." I gave her my trademark smile. She returned it with one of her own.

"Fine, but I don't want to see him at all."

"Deal." We both got up and went back to the car. Sam was nearly asleep in the drivers seat. I looked down at Alex and smiled.

"What?" I got into the backseat as quietly as I could. Alexis was standing outside, lost as to what I was doing. I found what I was looking for and went back to Sam. I knew that it wasn't the most clever or original of pranks, but it's still funny to me. I could tell by the look on Alex's face that she, too thought that this was pretty funny. I took the pink marker I found and gave Sam some real pretty make-up. I painted his lips and eyelids. I looked over as Alexis was climbing over the seat. She had her camera phone and took a picture of his sister...err her brother.

"Time to get up Sammy! We have to go now!" I yelled making Sam jump up. Alexis was giggleing in the back as I got into the passenger seat.

"What the hell Dean? Did you really need to scream in my ear?"

"Yes, now drive." I told him as he put the car in drive and we were off...again. The rest of the ride Sam kept glancing at either me or Alexis. I guess it finally annoyed her enough to say something.

"I know you think I'm hot Sam, but since we're family that's a little sick." I smiled as I watched her try to keep a straight face as she spoke to him. I was just glad that I didn't have anything to say to him, because there is no way that I would hold my laughter. "Really Sammy, what's up?"

"Just wondering what you two talked about, that's all." Alexis looked over at me with a huge grin and I couldn't help but laugh. Sam looked from me to her. "What is going on? Neither of you have stopped laughing or giggling since you got back in the car."

"It's nothing Sam." I said quickly so I didn't have to look at him for long. I turned to look out the window as I listened to Alexis try to explain.

"Yea. All that was said was that I'm staying in the car and that I have no intention on seeing dad. That's all." I was suprised that she managed to hold a somewhat straight face. Sam didn't buy it.

"That's not it. Something else is going on and I want to know what it is." I looked back at my little sister and she shrugged.

"Fine Sammy. It's just that Dean and I found a girl that you might like and we took her picture to show you." She explained rather nicely.

"I don't need to be set up you know."

"We know, but she was hot. Don't you at least wanna see what she looks like before you crap on her?" She looked at Sam through the rear view mirror. I saw Sam roll his eyes and ask for the camera. Alexis handed him her phone and he found the picture. I lost it when I saw his face. Sam looked, well it was a cross between pissed and embaressed. I knew that Alex picked up on the too, but she kept going. "What's wrong Sammy? You don't like her?" He threw the phone back at her and nearly missed her head. "HEY! You almost hit me you bully!"

"That's not funny guys." Sam said as he looked at his face in the mirror. "Oh you have got to be joking! You made me look like a girl. Not funny Dean."

"Well there is a couple brightsides to this Sammy." I said as I calmed down a little.

"And what might they be?"

"The marker is washable so it comes right off with no trouble."

"Ok. And what's the other bright side?" I was about to answer, but Alexis popped up between us.

"Thank god your not a girl because you are the ugliest woman I have ever seen." She said as she laughed. Sam rolled his eyes and I lost it yet again.

"You two are so immature you know that?" He asked. I looked at Alexis.

"Yes." We answered at the same time.

"I hate my life. We're here." Sam looked at me as we pulled into the parking lot of the building that we were supposed to meet dad at. I looked back at Alex and she look just plain scared and she hasn't even seen dad yet. "So we going in now?"

"Are you sure your going to be alright here alone?" I asked my baby sister. She looked at me and shook her head no.

"I'm comming in with you." Sam and I were shocked.

"You wanna come in?" She nodded at Sam's question. "But you said that you never wanted to see him again as long as you live. What made you change your mind?"

"The shapeshifter thing. I figured that I wanna know why he did what he did and the only one that can answer that is in there. I know what I said and I'm scared to death of what might happen, but I need answers."

"He's not going to touch you. Not as long as Sam and I are there. You have nothing to be afraid of." She smiled at me and we all got out of the car. We walked up to the front door and waited. Dad was already here, we saw his truck on the way in. I looked down at Alexis to see that she was shaking really bad. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she winced a little before looking up at me. "You sure your ok to do this?"

"I have to do this. Scared or not, but as long as I have you two nothing's going to happen right?"

"Right." Sam and I said in unison as we prepaired to see our father. 'This is going to be one hell of a renuion.'

**A/N I know it's been awhile again, but I was stuck. So here's the next chapter. Not that long I know, but it's something right? Right? I know it might not be the greatest and I'll just have to make up for it in the later chapters. Just wait till the next one where Alexis finally see's John for the first time since he tried to kill her. Oh it's going to be good. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Faceing your fears in a world of darknes

**Chapter 9 Faceing your fears in a world of darkness**

Alexis' POV

I walked into the building prepairing to meet the man that I hated more than anything. I was scared yes, but I also had my big brother's on either side of me. Both of them kept glancing down at me to see if I was alright. Sure, I was keeping up a brave front on the ouside, but inside. That's a different story. I was freaking out, screaming at myself to turn around and run as fast as my legs would allow. I guess I was to deep in my own thoughts that I didn't even know that we stopped. I felt something on my shoulder and looked up to see Sam.

"You sure you want to do this? I mean I can always walk you back to the car if you want." I shook my head no.

"Thanks Sammy, but I want to do this." I said trying my damnest to sound tough. Dean saw right through that one.

"Liar." He said outloud. I looked up at him the same time Sam turned to him. "Look Alex, I know that you might think that your going to be ok with this, but I know that your not ready to face him. I might not even be ready." I think Sam and I were both takin back by how angry Dean sounded.

"I'll be fine Dean, really." He nodded and bend down to talk to me face to face.

"You know that I make no guarentees that I'm not going to kill him right then and there." I nodded at him and smiled.

"Can we just get this over with so that we can leave as soon as possible?" Both my older brother's nodded and Dean led the way into the room that our father was in. He opened the door and I stayed behind him and infront of Sam. The room was pretty big and empty. It was also freezing and I wished I had brought a coat or something. Dean saw me shakeing and gave me his coat to wear. I mouthed a thanks and he smiled back. We looked all around the room for any sign of our father and finally spotted him at the end of the room, looking out the window. I swallowed hard as we made our way over to him.

"Dad?" Dean asked when we got just a little closer. He turned around and stopped dead when he saw me. He was looking straight at me like Dean and Sam weren't even there.

"What the hell? Alexis? How?" He got out. He took two steps twords us and I took three back. I said I waould come and maybe talk to him, but there was no way I was going to get to close to him. I guess Dean and Sam thought the same thing because both made a tiny human wall between dad and me. Dad looked at his two boys in shock. "Where the hell did you find that at?" He yelles as he pointed at me. Without thinking, without hesatation Dean shot forward and landed a clean right hook smack dab on daddys face.

"We know everything that you did you piece of shit! How the hell could you try to kill your own daughter?" I was watching this and was getting a little worried. Not only at what can happen between dad and Dean, but there was something else that was freaking me out. I think Sam felt it to being that he didn't jump in and help Dean beat dad. I was about to say something, but I got a little light headed and saw that Sam felt the same way. "I don't care what you want or why the hell you called us here. I do know that you are going no where near her ever again as long as I live!"

"Good thing that your no going to love much longer than huh." Dean turned to me and Sam just in time for Sam to land a right hook of his own on our big brother's face.

"What the hell was that for Sam?" Dean said as he held his face. Dad was up and looking between me and Sam. "What is wrong with you?"

"We have to leave now Dean." Dean turned to dad and then back at us. Sam and I were making our way to dad and Dean, with a look to kill in our eyes.

"Your not going anywhere, either of you." I said in a not so me voice. Dad and Dean took a step back each time Dam and I took a step to them.

"I don't know what the hell just happened, but your going to explain it all." Dean said to dad as they turned and ran with me and Sam right on their asses. They managed to make it out a door and close it behind it. Sam and I were pounding on it with all out might to get in.

"You think a door is going to stop us? You have another thing comming." Sam screamed as he punched the door. I was kicking it with all my might, but Dean and dad had locked it form the other side. I stopped and looked at my older brother.

"We have to think of another way into the room other that this. They're trapped so we have time." Sam nodded at me and we turned to walk away, leaving dad and Dean to figure out what to do.

Dean's POV

Dad I held the door long enough for dad to find something to block it. After that I wanted to know what happened to Sam and Alexis and why the hell they tried to kill us. I turned to where dad was sitting. "You know that we're going to talk about what you did to Alexis later, but first I want to know what the hell is going on with them." Dad looked up at me.

"I don't know exactly how you found her and I really don't care, but I do care about what happens to Sam. This is why I called you here. There is something haunting this building that turns loved ones against each other."

"So then why did it only possess Sam and Alexis and not us? Oh that's right, you don't have any loved ones." I said with anger creaping into my voice. I was still pissed at my father, but right now all I cared about was getting my younger siblings back and in one piece so we can all pound on dad as a family. For some reason that made me smile. Dad shook his head and continued.

"So you hate me as well now I see." I nodded at him. "Well then tell me why the hell should I help you help them?"

"Because the only reason that I'm not trying to kill you right now is that you know what's going on here and I don't, but if there is no way that your going to share that information than why should I keep you alive?" I told him as I pulled out my gun. He looked at it and then right in my eyes.

"You would kill me? I mean honestly kill me?" I nodded again. "I can't believe you Dean."

"You can't believe me?" I asked him shocked. "Did you forget that your the one that beat the hell out of your own child for how long? Not to mention the fact that you tried to kill her and told her that Sam and I were dead so she wouldn't fight to stay alive. If it wasn't for the other hunter that happened to come along when he did, she would be dead now."

"Like I would care anyway. Because of her, your mother's dead or did you forget that? Jessica dying, all because of her as well I guess and that other poor man that died the same night as Sam's girlfriend."

"That poor guy happened to be her husband and the son of the man that saved her. Now I really don't to talk about this anymore now. Right now all I care about is helping them and your the only one that can do that. Just remember that that's the only reason your still breathing."

"Fine. You want to save them?" I nodded at him again. I hated asking for this man's help, but what other choice do I have? He nodded back at me and started looking through his bag. "Here." He tossed a bottle and a cloth at me. I picked them up and looked at him confused. "You have to drug them. It's the only way we can get close enough to the mummy that is controlling them."

"There is no way that I'm going to drug them, especially Alexis with you here. How do I know that you won't try and kill her again? And what do you mean that it's a mummy that's controling them?"

"This is the only way Dean. And the mummy is from the incas. It's said that she was a sacrifice five centuries ago to a mountain god. She's a adolescent girl that was buried with ritual objects on the summit of Nevado Ampato in the Peruvian Andes. The mummy was discovered by archaeologist Johan Reinhard in 1995, she came to be known as the Ice Maiden."

"So why is she controlling Sam and Alexis?"

"It said that she was sacraficed early on in her life so the way I see it is that she's angry that she had such a short life and was never to have a family of her own so she turnes other family member against each other. I guess she prefered Sam and that little bitch more than me and you." I glared at my father for what he had just called MY baby sister. "Oh what Dean? You gonna deal with me or go save them? Like I said, drugging them is the only way to get close to that ice maiden."

"Fine." I grumbled still fumeing at what he had just said. "How do I go about doing that and where is this mummy?"

"So do you want my help to get them or not?" I honestly didn't, but I had no choice.

"Since I can't get both of them at the same time, you get Sam and I'll go after Alex. Just try and not kill him alright." Dad looked at me and then at the door.

"Fine. After this we go our seprate ways and you never have to see me again."

"I already knew that. So where is this mummy?"

"When I open this door, it's in a closet to the right. Right under the last window. Chance are that they are waiting and will try to keep you away from it. The only way to break the hold she has on them is to burn her."

"Great. So you keep them busy and NOT kill them and I'll burn that bitch."

"What ever. Let's go. On the count of three I'll open the door. I can bet that they're waiting for us so if you want me out of your lives that bad, your going to have to hurry." I nodded at my father and prepaired to enter the room. "Ok. One...two...three." He yelled and pushed the door open. We were met by Sam and Alexis. A really pissed Sam and Alexis armed with knives.

"About time. We were getting bored!" Sam laughed as he ran after me ready to kill me if he had the chance. Alexis took off after dad and they went the opposite way. That was the last thing that I wanted. Her alone with dad. 'This just sucks.' I thought as I made my way over to where dad said the mummy was. "Your not going to touch it Dean so don't even think about it."

"Oh Sammy. I thought you knew me better than that. I do have a plan you know." Sam looked at me confused as I ran right at him. I managed to knock the knife out of my younger brother's hand without hurting myself too much. I placeed the cloth soaked with chloroform over his mouth and he struggled to break free. He slowly drifted off to sleep and I tied him up and went to find dad and Alexis. I didn't want them alone together for ANY peroid of time. I found them in another part of the room. Dad was onto of her, punching her as hard as he could. I could see her crying even though she was possessed. I quickly ran to them and knocked my father off her. I knelt next to her and saw she was out cold. I checked her for any serious injuries and lucky for dad, found none. Well other than the bloody nose and other minor scratches to her face. I tied her up as gently and I could and went for dad.

"She tried to kill me so don't go getting all overpertective over her. I was just trying to keep myself alive." I didn't care how he was trying to justify hitting her again. There was no way that I was going to stand for it. I hit him as hard as my fist would allow, knocking him back into the wall and then he fell to the floor.

"Your not getting away with what you did dad. Now or then. Right now I'm going to focus on getting them back to normal and by the time I'm done you better be far away from here. You don't only have to worry about me, but when Sam see's what you did to her NOW, you'll have to worry about him too." Dad got up and walked to the door.

"You know that after this, you'll never see me again. Not as long as you have her around you." He said to me, but never turned to face me.

"You know that right now and as long as I live, that girl is the most importany woman in the world to me. I'm not going to let you or anyone else ever lay a finger on her. If I ever see you anywhere near her or even Sam, I won't hesatate to kill you myself." I heard him let out a chuckle as he left. I sighed and went to find that mummy. I checked on Sam and Alexis first and they were still out. I found the ugly ass thing that I was looking for and burned it. It was a little while after that Sam and Alexis woke up and wondered what the hell happened.

"Care to explain why we're tied up here Dean? And where did dad go?" Sam asked as I began to untie him. I glanced over at my younger sister and saw that she was a wee bit groggy. After I untied Sam, I went to her.

"You alright Alex?" I asked her as I undid the last of the knots. She nodded and looked at me.

"Why the hell does my face hurt so much?" I looked over at Sam and saw that he noticed the new marks forming on her face. He looked at me and shook his head. "Dean?"

"Well. you two got possessed by some inca mummy and while I was trying to wrestle the knife away from Sam, dad went after you." I explained with my head down. "I couldn't take you both on and you just happened to go after him. I found him on top of you and stopped him from hitting you by hitting him." I saw the tears forming in her eyes and felt the rage flowing from Sam.

"So where is he now?" Sam asked through clenched teeth. I helped Alexis to her feet and looked at Sam.

"He's gone. I made sure that if he ever came around again that we wouldn't hesatate to kill him." Sam nodded and we made our way out of the building. Sam and I were already outside when we saw that dad's truck was still there. We turned to where Alexis was walking behind us and saw that the door closed with her still inside. Both of us pounded on the door with no luck.

"ALEXIS!"


	10. Alone with the one she fears

Alexis POV

I began pounding on the door with all my strength. I heard Dean and Sam calling me from the other side. "I can't get out!"

"Just stay calm alright. Dean went to the car to get a sledgehammer." Sam screamed through the door. I was about to yell something about Dean having that in his car, but the pain in my back made me think about that.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Alex?" I looked up and saw dad standing over me. I crawled back as far away from him as possible. "What? Your not still afraid of me are you? I mean after everything we went through together. And you still told your brother about all that happened. Oh not good little girl."

"What do you want? Isn't it bad enough that you almost killed me once, you wanna finish the job or something?" He took a step to me and I stood up. I was flat up against the wall and he was nose to nose with me.

"I remember what today is so don't think that I forgot!" He screamed at me. I was terrified. I also heard my older brother trying to get in, but so far I was on my own with the one man that I feared above all others. "I know that today you turn nineteen right?" I nodded meakly and he continued. "I just thought that I would give you a little gift to show you how much I love you."

"I don't want anything from you! All I want is for you to leave and never come back."

"Getting pretty brave there aren't you? Raising your voice to me and everything. Remember what happened when you did that when you were younger?" I swallowed hard and nodded again.

"Your not the easiest man to forget. As much as I try every night." He took another set to me and I saw the dents starting to form in the door from the hammer that Dean was useing. Dad saw it too and made sure that he made me know it by backhanding me as hard as he could. I fell into the same door that Sam and Dean were trying to get into. I felt my nose that was bleeding again thanks to this guy and looked up at him.

"I heard that another man saved you that night. Is that true?" I nodded again not wanting to piss him off anymore than he already was. "I left you there to pay for what you did to your mother and some man saves you!"

"I didn't do anything to mom!" I screamed at him without thinking. Once I saw the look in his eyes and realized what I had said and just how big of a mistake I made. Before I had time to react, dad had me by the throat.

"I told you never to call her that! You killed the woman I loved and you think you have the right to call her mom!" I was struggling to breath, but he kept right on yelling at me. "I should kill you now, but I think I might pay a little visit to that man that saved you from the vampires instead." He said right before he dropped me. I gasped for air and still managed to yell back at him.

"If you lay a hand on him, I'll kill you myself!" I hissed at him. He just looked at me and smiled.

"You think you can stop me than let's see you." He taunted me knowing that there was nothing that I could do now.

"Why?" He stopped walking away and turned back to me. I managed to get to my feet with the help of the wall.

"What?"

"I wanna know why. Why you hate me so much? Why you tried to kill me? Why you blame me for Mary's death? Just tell me why."

"No. You don't need to know that yet." At this time Dean and Sam broke through the door and were standing in front of me. From the looks on both their faces, they wanted to rip dad apart. "Hi boys. I will tell you this Alexis."

"What?" I asked from my safe spot behind Sammy.

"Matt's death, your daughters death. All because of you as well. Death follows you. It always will. Stay with them and they'll die too." Tears started flowing down my cheeks. "Everyone you love or ever cared about will die as long as your allowed to live. Remember that." And he left. I was looking at the floor when Dean said that is was time to leave. How him and Sam kept themselves from killing dad then I will never know. We were in the impala when Sam thought it was a good idea to break the silence.

"You alright there Alex?" He asked me as he turned to look at me.

"He had no right." I whispered. Sam glanced at Dean and saw that he was watching me from the rear view mirror.

"What?" Sam asked no hearing what I had just said. I looked at him and sniffed.

"I said that he had no right to talk about Matt or my daughter."

"Are you going to tell us what he said to you?" Dean asked lowering the radio so they could hear me better. I shook my head no.

"It's not important. Do you think he's right though?" I saw them look at each other and then Sam turned in his seat so that he was looking right at me.

"What do you mean?"

"That death follows me. That Matt, my daughter, Mary..."

"Mom. You can call her mom." Dean assured me. I smiled at him.

"Ok. Mom. So do you two think that they all died because of me?" I really didn't want to know the answer but I asked anyways. "Do you think that if I stay with you that you'll both die too?"

"Don't you ever think that again. No one died because of you and Dean and I aren't going to die because your with us. I'm not going to pretend that I know why dad said all that and did all that to you, but nothing that happened is your fault and don't ever think anything else." I smiled at Sam and saw that Dean was doing the same. "Now, we're going to go back to the motel, get some sleep, and leave town without another word about dad." Dean and I both nodded and the rest of the ride was quiet, except for some Blue Oyster Cult. We got back to the motel and all I wanted to do was shower and sleep. Dean and Sam stayed back a bit. I thought nothing of it as I opened the door. I was greeted by streamers and different color balloons. I was a little shocked and turned to my older brothers. Dean came up and put his arm around me.

"You honestly didn't think thatw we forgot your birthday, did you?" I smiled the biggest smile at both of them. Sam came up and stood next to us.

"Well are we going in or are we just going to stand here and look at all the pretty colors?" Dean and I chuckled as we went into the room. I was so happy that they did this for me. I needed it. Just a little fun was good. They even got me an ice cream cake made with mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"I thought of that!" Dean gloated as he stole my piece of cake. I eyes him up and Sam just laughed at us.

"You know that I get the last piece then since you stole that piece?"

"I think not little sister. Your going to have to fight me for it!"

"You got cake on your leather jacket." I pointed out. As he looked down at his coat, I stole the last piece of cake and shoved it in my mouth. He looked back up at me once he saw that I lied to him. I greeted him with a smile and a chuckle.

"Hey Sammy, you forget how to speak or something?" I asked my other, more mature brother who was just sitting on the bed.

"No. I remember how to talk don't worry. Here." He handed me a blue box with a yellow bow on it. I smiled at him and took the box.

"You know that yellow is my least favorite color right?" I said through a laugh as I watched Dean steal Sam's piece of cake.

"I know, but it was the only one they had. I just hope you like what's in the box." I smiled at him and opened the box. I was speechless when I saw what it was. Inside was a ring. It was my birthstone surrounded by little blue stones. It had my name and birthdate engraved into the band. I held it in my hand and looked at him. "So you like it? Dean and I went half on it. We just hoped that you..." I cut him off by wrapping my arms around him and then pulling Dean into the hug as well.

"I love it! Thank you so much guys!" I couldn't hide my excitement and I honestly didn't even try. I saw how happy it made both Dean and Sam to see how happy they made me. I put the ring on my finger and swore to myself that I would never take it off. We just sat there talking after that untill a knock at the door drug Dean away from us. He opened it and saw no one, but a little box. He saw the note that was attached to it and saw that it was from dad. Dean silently swore to himself and tucked the box into his pocked. "Who was it Dean?" I asked as he closed the door and sat back down.

"No one. Now what do you say we get some sleep. We have to be on the road early tomorrow." Sam and I nodded and I climbed into the same bed as Sam. Dean changed and got into his bed. "Night guys."

"Night Dean." Sam and I said in unison. "So Dean. Where are we going tomorrow anyways?" I asked.

"Not sure yet. We'll check that out when we got on the road. Right now, let's just sleep."

"Got cha big bro." I closed my eyes and fell into a deep peaceful sleep as did Sam and Dean. I hand no idea what tomorrow would bring, but I knew that as long as the three of us were together, nothing was going to hurt us.


	11. The place of my nightmares

Sam's POV

'I remember tossing and turning. I remember her pounding on the window. I remember her yelling for help.' I kept thinking as I sat in the bathroom. The dream was too real. I had no idea what to do. Alexis and Dean were still sleeping, as are any normal people that aren't me. It was only four in the morning and there was no way I was going to sleep now. Not with that dream replaying over and over again in my head. I went in and sat at the table. I watched my little sister and older brother sleep soundly untill sleep took me over again.

"Sammy wake up. Come on Sammy. Time to get up." Alexis was hitting me in the arm. I looked up at her smileing face. "Morning sunshine! I highly doubt that was comfy. Do I take up THAT much of the bed?" I lifted my head and shook it no. I also looked around and saw that Dean wasn't in the room.

"Where Dean at?" I asked as I stretched. She rolled her eyes before answering.

"He went to get something to eat. Said we should be packed by the time he got back." She got up and started packing her stuff. I just watched her. "You alright Sammy?" She asked me as she turned and sat on the bed.

"Fine. Did he find something to hunt?" She shook her head no.

"You did and your not fine. You keep stareing at me man and it's freaking me out."

"What do you mean I found something? And really it's nothing. You just look so much like mom." She froze when I said that.

"I wouldn't know what mom looked like and we heard you talking in your sleep about going home and a lady there that needs out help. That's where we're going and he didn't seem to pleased about that either." She continued packing as I went to the bathroom to shower. When I came out, her and Dean were playing cards and by the look on Dean's face, he ws loosing badly. I sat next to Dean.

"Your getting your ass handed to you aren't you?" I asked with a smile. I heard Alexis giggle at how bad she was creaming him.

"Shut it you two. I'm so letting you win, you know that?" He said trying to make it seem like he was loseing to make her feel better. She rolled her eyes before hopping on the 'yea right' train.

"I buy that one Dean. Don't be pissed that I'm better at poker than you." Dean rolled his eyes before turning to me.

"You ready to go?" I nodded.

"I have to tell you guys something before we leave." I said as Alexis put the cards away in her bag. Both of them looked at me and made me wish that I had kept my mouth shut.

"So?" Dean said. He was always the patient one. I swallowed hard before telling them all about this dream and the ones I had before this.

"Well, I had this dream last night."

"We noticed. You toss and turn alot man." Alex cut in. I looked at her. "Sorry. Continue." I gave her a quick smile, which she returned and I continued.

"It was about a woman trapped in our old house. She was in trouble and I think that she might really be in alot of danger." Dean looked at me and then turned to Alexis, who was now sitting on the bed. She, too was looking at me a little weird.

"So what makes you think that this woman is in this danger?" Alexis asked with a perplexed look.

"What the hell was that look for?" Alexis shook her head at Dean's question.

"That just came out not sounding the way I wanted it too." Dean's turn to shake his head. Alex looked over at me. "Well. Why do you think this is going to happen?"

"Because sometimes my dreams come true." I waited for the reactions to come. Both looked shocked untill Dean let out a little laugh. Both Alexis and I looked over at him.

"I think you might be thinking to much about your dreams man."

"No Dean. I wouldn't have brought it up if I thought it was just a normal dream, but it's not."

"You still never answered my question Sammy." I turned to looked at my baby sister again. She gave me another weak smile.

"I drempt about Jessica's death for days before it happened and now I'm dreaming about this woman and our old house. This has to mean something right?" I waited for Dean to say something. Something that told me that he believed me. Anything. He sat at the table across for me as Alexis came and sat next to me.

"Ok. I get that we have to go back home. I'm just going to see if your whole dream thing checks out, but I have to tell you both one thing." We waited for hin to finish. "I'm not too happy about this. I promised myself that I would never go back to that place."

"It'll be alright. Let's just check it out and see what happens." Alexis said giving Dean a sympathetic look. "So let's go then." We left the motel and made our way to Lawerence. I took the back seat this time and was laughing at the fight Dean and Alexis were having about Dean's taste in music.

"Why the hell is your rule driver picks the music? I mean it's not like you ever let us drive so Sammy and I never get to listen to what we like. Not fair Dean." Now it was Dean's turn to defend himself.

"I let you drive. Just not very ofter so don't make it seem like I never let you. I still don't see what's so bad about the music I listen to." Now it's Alexis turn to make some joke that will involve her sticking something in her ear.

"Besides the fact that it makes me wanna jump out of the car AFTER I shove pens into my ears, it great." Dean glared at her and I just kept on laughing. Dean caved though and let her listen to what ever she wanted and he even started to like it. I fell asleep about an hour into the drive. I guess Dean and Alex had some bonding time. They woke me up when we pulled up infront of our old house. We stood next to the car for a while before going up and ringing the bell.

"You sure you going to be alright Dean?" I asked as we made our way to the door. He looked back at me.

"Let me get back to you on that one." He answered and then turned to Alex. "Your quiet. How you doing?"

"I'm fine. Don't really remember this house much." I knocked on the door and a woman about twenty five answered. I just looked at her. It was her. The woman from my dream. And I was hopeing that my dream was just that, a dream.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh yes. My names..." I cut Dean off.

"My names Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean and out sister Alexis. We used to live here." I could feel Dean and Alexis' eyes on me, but I was just focused on this woman, who's name was Jenny.

"Winchester. I think I found some of your photo's the other night."

"Really?" I asked as she motioned for us to come in. We walked down the hall and into the kitchen. I took a couple glances as Dean. He looked like a lost puppy walking through the hall. In the kitchen there was a young girl coloring at the table and a younger boy hopping up and down in the playpen.

"Sarry. This is Sam, Dean, and Alexis. They used to live here." Jenny interduced us to her daughter.

"Hi." She barley whispered.

"Hi Sarry." I saw that Alexis was focusing on the little boy. I was guessing that if her child survived, she would have been about that boys age. I bet the Alexis was thinking the same thing.

"So you just moved in?" Dean asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yea. Just getting a fresh start here. New house, new job. As soon as I find one." I nodded.

"So how you likeing it so far?"

"Well with all due respect to your childhood home. I bet you have alot of good memories here, but this place had it's issues."

"Like what?"

"Well it's just getting old. Light's flickering almost hourly. Rat's in the attic." Dean nodded this time. Alex looked like she was just lost in her own head.

"That's too bad." I said as she explaind what was wrong with the house.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain." She said as Sarry called her to the table. I looked over at Dean and then at Alexis. Still lost.

"Ask them if it was here when they lived here." I overhead that and bent down to ask her what she ment. "The thing in my closet."

"Oh baby. There's nothing in their closet, right?"

"Right. Of course not." I quickly answered.

"She had a nightmare the other night."

"It wasn't a dream. It came into my room and it was on fire." I glanced at Dean again and the way he looked made me think it was time to leave. We walked out to the car and I couldn't help but ask.

"So do you think it's the thing that killed mom?"

"I don't know Sam. That woman, Jenny. Was she the one from your dream?" I nodded at his question.

"So you think it might be the same thing? Just maybe."

"I really have no idea Sam. I'm just freaked out your weirdo visions are comming true." Dean explaind as he looked over at Alexis. "Are you ok over there? You haven't said anything since we got here."

"I'm fine. So what do we do about this?" She asked as we got to the impala. I shook my head a little before answering.

"We have to get them out of that house."

"How the hell do you suppose we do that? You got a story she's going to believe?" Dean shot back at me.

"No, but I mean they could be in danger Dean. If that is the thing that killed mom and Jessica then we have to get them out of that house."

"And we will. Right now we have to find out what we're dealing with."

"How do we do that?"

"So you are still with us Alex?" Dean said to her with a smile.

"I'm just tired that's all. So how do we find out what's in the house?"

"We look aroind town. Talk to some of dad's old friends. See what we can dig up before we go freaking out this poor woman." Dean said as we pulled up to the nearest gas station.

"Wow! You almost sounded perfesional there man." Alexis joked as she pumped the gas. Dean gave a sidways smile and I leaned against the back of the car. "You ok Sammy?" She asked as she playfully hit my arm.

"It's just. I mean this doesn't feel like a normal job."

"I have an idea. Let me see dad's journal thing will ya." I got the journal out and handed it to her. She turned to the first page and handed it back to me. I looked at it and then back at her. "Read the first line."

"I went to Missouri and I learned the truth." I read out loud as Dean came out of the store. "And this means what?"

"This." She handed me a phonebook. "I looked up the name and that's what I got."

"Missouri Mosley. A palm reader?" Dean said as he took the phonebook off me. I smacked his arm after I took my coffee off him.

"She's a psychic. It's worth checking into right?" I looked at Dean and then at her. With a shrug, we were off to see the psychic.

**A/N First off I like to thank everyone that gave me such nice and honest reviews! It makes me so happy to know that people like the story that much. Thanks for taking the time to write me. Sorry that I can't remember all your names, but you know who you are. Also, in case you haven't noticed I'm doing these chapters on two and three parts. That's just because I don't want to have one chapter be as long as a story itself. No to mention that some are cliffhangers and I love doing that! Read and review! THANKS AGAIN!**


	12. The place of my nightmares Pt 2

**Hello! Well here it is. I had to re-copy this whole story being I deleted it. Hee hee! My bad! I wanna thank all who reviewed so far! I wish that I can remember all your names, but I can't. Sorry. Hope you enjoy! REVIEW!  
**

**  
**

** The place of my nightmares Pt. 2  
**

The three were sitting in Missouri's waiting area. Alexis was reading an old magazine while Dean and Sam were quietly whispering to each other. All three were lost in there little world untill who they figured was the psychic they were there to see, came out of the other room, followed by another man. Alexis threw the magizing back on the table and watched the old woman and the man.

"Don't you worry about anything. Your wife's crazy about you." She said with a smile. The man thanked her and left. She then turned to the three and shook her head. "Poor bastard. His woman is cold bangin the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked with shock in his voice.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news."

"Well isn't that the biggest load of BS I have ever heard." Alex said causeing everone else in the room to look at her. "I mean people pay you for your help and you just up and lie to them? Why kind of psychic are you?"

"Alex!" Dean yelled at her. She looked back at him and rolled her eyes.

"You watch your tongue while your in my home child. Now, Sam, Dean and Alexis come with me. I haven't got all day." Sam got up and followed the woman to the back room. Alexis was about to follow as well untill Dean grabbed her, once again making her jump. He quickly released his grip and she turned to him.

"What? You want answers so let's go."

"What was that all about?" Dean asked his little sister. She raised her brow and looked at him. "Well?"

"What was what about? She openly lied to that poor man that came here for help. Do you really believe that she can help us with the house?" Dean shook his head. She had a few good points, but they hit a dead end and this psychic was the only thing they had to work with.

"Just be quiet untill we leave ok." She smiled and gave him a mock solute.

"Yes sir!" He laughed and the two went to meet Sam and Missouri. They entered the living room and saw that Sam and Missouri were already talking. They stopped when Dean and Alexis entered.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked as he made his way to his siblings. Dean nodded and turned to Alexis, who rolled her eyes yet again. She looked at the old woman.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I do still think it's a little fucked up how you run your..." She was cut off by Dean elbowing her in the side. "OW! What the hell was that for Dean?" She asked as she rubbed her side. He shook his head at her and turned to the angry old woman.

"You know if you want my help, I think you should treat me with a little respect and do not cus in my house." Alexis mumbled a whatever and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked before she left the room. She answered him with out turning to face him.

"I think it'll be better if you two handle this without me. I'll be on the porch." She said as she closed the door behind her. Sam looked over at Dean and knew that he was wondering the same thing he was. Both boys were wondering what was up with their baby sister. Dean shook his head and went to follow Alexis.

"You two talk. I'll go see what's up with miss mouth there." Sam smiled and turned back to Missouri.

Sam's POV

"I'm sorry about all that."

"There's no need to be sorry boy. She's just worried that's all. So Sam." She said as she took my hand. Sadness filled her eyes as she looked up at me. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend and you think somethings going on in your old house?" I looked at her in shock.

"How did you know all that?" I asked in amazement.

"You were just thinking it just now." She motioned me to sit on the love seat. "Sit, please." I sat down and so did she.

"So about our old house. Do you know what might be in there?" I wasn't really sure if she would know, but like Dean told Alexis, this woman was our only shot.

"Well, I've been keeping a close eye on it ever since the fire. Your father came to see me a few days after your mother died. I told him what was really out there in the dark." I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I guess you can say I drew back the curtains for him. Now with that house, he took me there and what I felt was nothing, but pure evil. It's been quiet from then on. You think that somethings there now?" I nodded at her question.

"Without a doubt."

"Is there any way that I could go back and feel it to see if maybe it IS the same thing that killed Mary?"

"We were already there. I think that the woman that lives there now might be in danger and maybe if we can get her to see that, she'll let you look around." Missouri nodded and stood up. I followed her lead.

"When do you think we should go?" I shook my head. Neither Dean, Alexis, or myself have slept much and as much as I wanted to help Jenny, there was no way we were going ot be any help unless we got some sleep.

"Later on today after we get some rest. None of us have been sleeping to well." She nodded at me this time and escorted me out of the house. "We'll come by around seven to pick you up."

"I'll be ready. Good-bye Sam." I waved and met my brother and sister out in the car. I tapped on the window and got into the back.

"Everything alright?" I asked as Dean turned on the car. Alexis looked back at me and smiled.

"Just dandy. So what's up with the old bat?" I smiled when I saw Dean shoot her a glare. She smiled at him and turned back to me. "Well?"

"Let's get some sleep and we'll go back to Jenny's tonight at seven. We have to pick Missouri up before that though." They both nodded and the rest of the drive back to the motel was pretty quiet except for the mullet rock that Dean was playing. I glanced at my baby sister and was worried about her. I had no idea what was going on in her head or what Dean and he spoke about. I knew though that Dean would tell me about it later. After we got to the motel, we all changed and went to get some well earned rest. For the first time, Dean and I shared a bed, letting Alex finally get her own. In a matter on minutes all of us were sleeping soundly.

Alexis POV

I woke up about two hours after falling asleep. Sure I was still tired, but there was something that I had to do. I got up and quietly dressed and left the room, never thinking to leave a note. As I walked, I thought about what Dean and I talked about at Missouri's. I told him that I wanted to visit mom's grave and even though he told me not too, that's where I was headed. I just had a few thinks that I needed to tell her. It wasn't very long till I got there, but it took a while to find exactly where she was buried. I was thinking about calling my brother's to tell them where I was, but noticed that I forgot my phone back at the room. "Oops! My bad." I said outloud with a chuckle. I wondered around the cemetary looking for my mothers grave and about a half hour of searching, I finally found it. She was buried under a weeping willow. I smiled as I sat down infront of the tombstone. I placed my hand on the cold marble and before I said a word, I cried.

Motel General POV

Sam had woken up a little while after Alexis left. No even noticing that his sister wasn't in the bed, he went to get dressed. After which he saw that her bed was empty. Worry filled his body as he went to wake Dean. "Dean. Dean." HE shook his older brother to wake him. Dean groaned and opened his eyes.

"What is it Sam?" He aske as he rubbed his eyes.

"Alexis is gone." Dean shot straight up and looked over at the empty bed. he quickly got out and got dressed. The two older and VERY worried brothers were about to go look for their sister, but Sam's phone ringing stop that idea. "Alex?"

"No. It's Missouri. Is everything ok Sam?"

"Alexis is missing." Dean watched as his younger brother spoke and thought to just call his sister. He took out his phone and dialed her number. Both boys turned to the bag on the table. Dean opend it and found that Alex's phone was inside. He snapped his closed and turned to Sam.

"She's fine I promise you. We have to get to that house now. Something's happening." Sam looked over at his older brother and his look alone told Dean something was wrong.

"We'll be right there." Sam hung up and the two raced out to the impala. Dean waited till they were on the way to pick up Missouri before aking.

"So?"

"She said that Alexis is fine and that something's happening at out house." Sam answered without looking a Dean. Dean gripped the wheel tighter and stepped on the gas. They picked up Missouri and went to the house.

"How do you know that Alex is alright and where is she?" Dean asked the old woman in the back. Missori felt the worry flow off the older Winchester.

"She's visiting your mom. She'll be fine, but Jenny won't be."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked as they made their way to Jenny's.

"I had a dream that Jenny and her babies are in danger. What's in this house isn't the same thing that took your mom, but it's just as bad. That family is in great danger as long at their in that house." That's all the brother's needed to know. They pulled up to the house and quickly ran to the door. Well Missouri kinda waddled. Dean knocked on the door and the three were greeted by a very scared Jenny.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she held her young son in her arms.

"Is everything alright Jenny?" Sam asked. Jenny looked at him and shook her head.

"I don't know what it is. There's something here."

"It's ok. We're here to help. We can get rid of this thing, but you need to trust us." Missouri told the scared young woman. Jenny looked from the boys to the old woman and nodded. "Good. Now you have to get your family and get out of this house." Jenny nodded again and was about to turn around, but something forced her out the door and slammed it shut.

"SARRY! She's still in there!" She screamed. Dean wasted no time in running back to the impala and opening the trunk. He grabbed an axe and two shotguns. He also made sure to grab some extra rock salt shells and he ran back to the house. He handed Sam one of the guns and he began to hack away at the door untill he made a hole big enough for him and Sam to fit through. The two brother's made there way into the house.

"You look upstairs and I'll look around down here." Dean said to Sam. He nodded in agreement and headed for the stairs. Dean made his way into the kitchen. Even thought he couldn't see anything, he felt it. He could feel the evil in this house and it scared him. He was glad that his little sister wasn't here and he wanted to finish this as soon as he could so that he and Sam could leave and never come back. He was searching the kitchen and never saw the drawer of knives open by itself. He was too focused on finding the little girl that he never even saw Alexis run into the kitchen and push him out of the way as the knive flew twords him. Dean hit the floor hard and looked up to see what hit him. Dean's eyes fell on his little sister pinned to the wall by one of the knive that flew at him. He was on his feet and over to her as fast as you could blink. "Alex! Look at me." Her eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"I just saved your ass Dean." He smiled at her and looked at the knife. It went straight through her shoulder and into the wall. "You gonna pull it out or just look at it?"

"This is going to hurt. You ready?" She nodded as Dean took hold of the handle of the knife. Alexis closed her eyes and waited.

"Any time would be...AHhhhhh! What the hell?" She screamed as Dean pulled the knife out of her. She slid to the floor, dizzy from the pain. Dean grabbed a towel and pressed it onto the wound. Alexis looked up at him.

"Sorry about that. Thought it would be better if you didn't know it was comming." He said with a smirk. She smiled back and looked around the room.

"Dean.?"

"Yea?"

"Where's Sammy?" Dean was too worried about Alexis that he accually forgot all about Sam. "Dean?"

"He went upstairs to find Sarry." She looked at him and both were worried about Sam.

"Go find him. I'm fine." Dean thought about it.

"I'm not just going to leave you here with a bleeding shoulder."

"If this house just attacked you, it might be doing the same thing to Sam. I'll be fine, just go." She pussed him away and he left to find Sam. He took the stairs two at a time untill he was standing at the end of the hall.

"SAM!" He yelled as he made his way down the hall, checkig every room as he went. Sam was nowhere to be seen and neither was Sarry. "SAMMY WHERE ARE YOU?"

"HERE!" He heard Sam yell back and ran to the room that he heard his voice. "DEAN? I CAN'T OPEN THE DOOR!"

"JUST HANG ON MAN! I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE!" Dean began kicking the door as hard as he could. He kept at it even though he was making no progress. He was about to kick it again, but something at the end of the hall caught his eye. He turned to see Alexis standing there, holding a knife. "You alright Alex?"

"It's my fault Dean." Dean was confused.

"What's your fault?"

"Mom's death. Dad was right. It's all my fault." She took a few steps twords Dean, still clutching the knife. "Everything that dad said, that he did was justified. I deserved all of it and more."

"No you didn't and you know that. What the hell is wrong with you?" She smiled at him before answering.

"I'm just fine big brother. Your not."


	13. The place of my nightmares Pt 3

**The place of my nightmares Pt 3**

Dean's POV

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as Alexis advanced to me. She had this sadistic smile on her face that was starting to freak me out. "Alex, talk to me."

"Your not leaving this house alive. I hope you know that." The smile on her face grew wider the closer she got to where I was standing. I heard Sam in the other room trying to get out. I knew that he was stuck with a scared little girl, but me, I was stuck with a evil little sister. "He's not going anywhere either and neither is that girl. You should of just let me have this family. You never should have come here, but now that you are here I have a gift for you Dean."

"And what might that be?" Sure I didn't want to know, but I had to ask anyways. She smiled more and threw the knife at me. I moved out of the way to dodge it, but was tackled by her. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing, but hate and rage.

"Oh looks like big brother fell down. What a shame." She said before she started punching me over and over again. "This is fun isn't it Dean?" Over and over I took the punches not wanting to hit her back for fear that I might hurt her. "What I don't understand is why your not fighting back? Too afraid that you might like it as much as daddy?" I looked at my baby sister smileing face and saw that all the scars on her face and arms were starting to bleed again. "Oh looks like I'm bleeding." She said before she started hitting me again. I never knew that Alexis was this strong, but then again it could be the spirit that was possessing her. "Why aren't you fighting back? It's no fun unless you fight back!"

"I'm not going to hit you regardless of what you do to me." She smiled again and got off me. I struggled to my feet and leaned against the wall for support.

"Really? So then what if I do this?" She asked before the door that Sam and Sarry were behind flew open and my little brother and the scared girl came flying out into the hall. Alexis bent down so that she was face to face with Sam. "Hello Sam. How have you been?" Sam looked over at me and then at Alex. Yep, Sam was lost. I watched as Alexis pulled out another knife out of her boot and held it above Sam.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked as he stared at the REALLY sharp knife that was above him.

"Seeing if big brother will fight back that's all." She smiled as she brought the knife down and missed Sam's face by an inch or so. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the knife head for his head. "Don't worry Sam, I'm not planning on killing you just yet." She stood up and I pulled Sam over to where I was standing...er um leaning. She walked over to where Sarry had fallen when she forced the door open.

"Stay away from her!" I screamed as I watched her reach for the girl. She stopped and turned to me.

"You know your really becomming a real pain in the ass Dean. I think it's about time you and little Sammy got some air so that I can have my playdate with little Sarry here." And all she ahd to do was lift her hand and Sam and I flew out the window. Thankfully neither of us were hurt bad from our little meeting with the ground. Missouri and Jenny came running over to us to see if we were ok.

"Where Sarry?" Jenny asked with so much worry and fear in her voice that I didn't want to answer. I looked over at Sam and he was feeling the same way. "Where's my daughter?"

"In there with Alexis." I saw that Jenny relaxed when I told her that. I'm just glad that I left out the part that my baby sister was probably going to kill Sarry at any moment. Missouri was looking around too. I went over and helped Sam up and went back to the front of the house.

"Dean. Somethings wrong with your sister isn't there?" Missouri asked. I looked at her and nodded. "She's going to die. Her and that little girl unless you figure something out soon." I was about to say something, but Sarry's screams cut me off. Jenny went running to the house, but Sam stopped her before she can get in.

"What are you doing? We have to help my daughter!" Sam was holding the struggling woman tight. He knew as well as me that if Jenny was to go in there, Alexis would just try to kill her too.

"Look, you can't do anything to help her." Jenny looked at me with pleading eyes. "Sam and I will get your daughter and our sister back and both will be safe. I promise." She calmed down enough for Sam to let her go. We made our way back into the house and back upstairs. We saw a shadow at the end of the hall and knew that Alex was in the mood to play.

"Uh Dean. What are we going to do? I mean we can't kill Alexis." Sam was right. I knew there was no way either of us would hurt her, but at the same time we knew that she would hurt Sarry.

"We'll figure something out Sam." Both of us had our eyes locked on the still figure at the end of the hall. It wasn't untill she stepped into the light that we started to get real scared. Alex was covered in cuts and blood. Her clothes were torn and she was pale. "This isn't good."

"You just realized that now? Not to bright there big brother. You should have stayed outside. Would have saved you some pain you know." She said as she walked up to Sam and me. She stopped a few steps infront of us and smiled. "Wondering where that girl is? Wondering is she's alive? Wondering what I did to her? So worried about some little girl that you don't even know. That's so sweet guys."

"So what the hell do you want with her anyways?" Alexis seemed lost with Sam's question.

"Who Sarry or this meat suit of a sister of yours?"

"Both." I finished for Sam. She laughed at us.

"I didn't want anything with either of them. This is just fun for me that's all. You know how boring it is being stuck in this house? I can't leave you know. I've been trapped here ever since your mother died."

"Don't ever mention her again!" I spat at this thing.

"I hit a nerve?" She was toying with us. Sam and I still had no idea how to help her and we knew that if we didn't do something soon, Alex was going to die. "Don't be so quiet now. Here, let's have a little fun shall we." A wave of her hand and both Sam and I were thrown into the wall. Sam hit it and then rolled down the stairs. I watched at he hit the bottom and layed there.

"SAM!" I screamed hopeing that would get him to move to show me that he was alive. Nothing. I glanced back at where Alexis was standing and saw that she was now standing over me. She grabbed he by my shirt and lifted me into the air.

"You gonna stop me now or do I have to kill you?" She squeezed my throat so that I could barley breath. "Answer me! You were always the strong on big brother! Be strong and save yourself!" I had no choice. I kicked my legs out ans hit her in the stomach so hard that she dropped me and fell to her knees. I got up as fast as I could and was about to run down to Sam. "If you move any farther I'll kill the child!" I looked back and saw Sarry standing infront of her. She was scared, but other than that she looked fine.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I don't really want anything. Like I said before, this is just fun for me. Now come here." I took a quick glance at Sam and saw that he was moving. I let out a breath of relief and walked to Alexis. She bend down and started talking to Sarry. "Get the hell out of this house and tell your mother that if she let's anyone in here that I'll kill all of you. Got it?" Sarry nodded nerviously and Alexis let her go. Sarry bolted past me and Sam and went right out the door. "Looks like it's just us now Dean."

"Why don't you do this by yourself then?" I asked. I just wanted this thing out of my sister so that if I did have to shoot it I wouldn't hurt Alexis.

"What do you mean?"

"You too weak that you have to controll her in order to hurt people?"

"HA! You think that I'M weak? You always were the funny one Dean. I'm doing this for the sole reason of hurting you. It was a choice between Sam there or her. I thought it would be better to choose her. I mean the youngest that also had to endure years of abuse at the hands of John. I knew there was no way you would ever think about hurting her and looks like I was right."

"I'm going to kill you." I threatened as Sam joined my side. I looked over at him and he nodded to tell me that he was alright. Both of us turned back to her.

"Your not going to do a damn thing mainly because there's nothing you can do." She said ending it with a laugh.

"Maybe they can't, but I can." Alexis turned around to face where that voice had come from and came face to face with our mother.

"Mary?" She asked shocked. Mom nodded and placed a hand on Alexis head. She began screaming and twisting around as the spirit that had controll of her was forced out of her. Alexis fell to her knees and then her whole body colapsed on the floor. She was gasping for air and caughing. Sam and I ran to her side all the while trying to keep an eye on out mom. Sam picked Alexis up and placed her head in his lap.

"Come on. Just breath. Please just breath." Her breathing was fast and deep, but a few minutes later it slowed. Her eyes shot open and she looked from Sam to me to mom. All of us just watched our mother.

"I told you before to leave my house. Now you bring my children into this, nearly killing them. Leave now." Mom said to the cieling. Just then a form too shape infront of her. The shape of another woman, dressed in old fasioned clothes.

"Mary. I thought you moved on by now." She said in a very cocky tone. "And why did you have to go and spoil all my fun?"

"You tried to kill my children." Mom said. The spirit shrugged and smiled. "Now it's time that you leave and never come back." Mom said before she went after this thing. Sam and I were just holding onto Alexis and we all watched as our mother and this other woman vanished in a ball of flames.

"MOM!" Alexis screamed as she jerked away from mine and Sam's grip. She tried standing, but quickly fell to her knees again. "You can't leave! Not again! Not again!" She started crying as we went up to her. "I'm so sorry guys. I didn't mean any..."

"Shh. It's ok. We know that it wasn't you talking. It's not your fault. None of this is." Sam assured her, but she wasn't buying it.

"It is my fault. I tried to kill you and Sarry too. Oh god! Is she alright?"

"She's fine. A little scared, but she'll live." I said as I helped her up. We made our way out of the house and Sam took her to the car while I went to talk with Jenny and Missouri. Jenny still looked a little scared, but I explained what had happened and that it wasn't Alexis fault. It took her a while to accept that, but she did. "How Sarry?"

"She's fine. No injuries. She's just scared that's all." Missouri told me as Jenny and the kids went back to the house. "It's safe now right?" I nodded and made my way back to the car. Sam was sitting in the back with Alex. Sam looked at me when I got into the car.

"They're all ok Sam. How's she?" I asked as we pulled away from the house.

"Just a little tired. All the scras stopped bleeding and look like they healed. I think she'll be ok in a little while."

"That's good to hear."

"So the house is safe again and I didn't hurt Sarry?" Sam looked over at Alexis and I glanced at her in the mirror. We both smiled at her.

"Everyone is safe and sound. The house is safe again." I answered as I put the radio on low.

"What about mom?" Neither Sam or me had an answer for that one.

"We don't know. All we know is that she saved you and got rid of that spirit. Other than that we don't know."

"Oh. So back to the motel then?" I nodded. "Good. I need some sleep." We got back to the motel and Alexis insisted on shareing a bed with me. We all layed down and after we made her promise that she wouldn't leave the room again without us, we fell asleep.


	14. Waves of emotions

**Ok. This is just a little fun chapter! I haven't really been having fun writing this one so I thought to do a chapter like this to perk things up! The next ones will be better. Thanks to all of you that reviewed and feel free to review after reading this! ENJOY! **

**  
Chapter 14 Waves of emotions**

Sam's POV

We all woke up a bit later the next day. Alexis was the last up, last in the shower, and last in the car. I honestly think she think's is fun just to make us wait for her. After we were all packed up and ready to leave, I handed Dean my laptop and told him to find something to hunt. Yes, I TOLD HIM to find something while I drove. I even got to listen to the music that I wanted to hear and I milked that for all it's worth being that it doesn't happen to aften.

"Find anything yet?" I heard Alexis ask. Dean has been looking for anything since we got on the road and so far found zip.

"Nothing yet. How the hell can there be nothing to hunt?" I looked over at Alex and rolled my eyes. She did the same before Dean started complaining again. "I mean where are we now? Near Florida. How do we drive this far and not find anything out of the ordinary ANYWHERE?" He finished with throwing his arms in the air in frustration. I guess Alexis found that funny.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked as I lowered the radio. I saw the look on Dean's face and knew that he was pretty sick of listening to my taste in music. Alexis turned and looked at me before pointing to the back where Dean was sitting.

"Did you notice that the little vein on his forhead pops out when he's mad?" I glanced at him in the mirror.

"You know I think your right. I never noticed that before."

"What vein? There is no poping vein! Now stop picking on me and help me find something to kill will ya." Alexis shook her head and just watched the secery go by.

"I think that this will be the perfect time to take a little break." She finally mumbled. I looked back at Dean and he just shrugged. "Oh come on guy's. We can't find anything to kill and after that little homecomming, I think we all can use a break. Plus we just so happen to be driving past a beach with a TON of girls in skimpy clothes." I knew that after that line there's was no way Dean was passing this up. You really didn't even have to convince me. I was tired and needed to have a little fun.

General POV

Sam pulled up and parked the impala as far away from any another car as possible. Dean went crazy the last time we came to someplace crowded like this and his 'baby' was almost scratched. Now they ahd to park on the other side of the parking lot and walk to the beach. Safe to say that Alex and Sam were not to pleased with that.

"I think we could have parked a little closer than that. I mean damn. It was like a mile walk to get to the sand." Alexis complained as she spread out her towel. Sam sat next to her whole Dean looked around to see what tramp he could score with.

"You know Dean, it's a shame that it's pretty much deserted today. I bet the girls here a hot." Sam joked as Dean sat on the other side of Alex. She looked over at her older brother and smiled.

"It's not funny guys. You said that this place would be filled with women in tiny clothes." Dean grumbled and he sounded almost sad.

"Well if it didn't take us three hours to walk from the car to here, there might have been some girls left. You know that it's all your fault for have sexual relations with the impala that you don't get any actual sex tonight." Dean glared at his baby sister and then looked over at Sam and smiled. Alexis noticed. "What was that look for man?" She looked nerviously between her brother's before getting up and running. Sam and Dean closely following.

"Oh come on Alex! What's the matter? No funny comment about me and my car now?" Dean yelled as he chased her.

"I didn't mean it! Really Dean!"

"Too late now!" Sam yelled.

"Wait! What did I say about you Sammy?" She said as she stopped and faced them. They both smiled at her and that alone told her that she was in trouble.

"You just called me 'Sammy' and you know I hate that."

"But I always call you Sammy." She sxplained trying to catch her breath. "Uh Sam, where's Dean?" Sam smiled.

"Behind you." She was about to turn around, but Dean grabbed her around the waist. She was laughing and struggling to break free. She was almost there until Sam thought it was a good time to help out big brother.

"This isn't far guys! I have no one to help me!" She tried to reason with them as Sam took hold of her arms and Dean got her legs. "Oh no! Your not going to do what I think you are, are you?" Cue evil smiles from the brothers. They picked her up and carried her to the water. "I promise that if you let me go I'll give you both a cookie! I know you love cookies, Dean!"

"The last time you gave me a cookie it was bran. Hold your nose, it's swimming time!" He half laughed as both boys tossed their little sister into a oncomming wave. They two laughed at her until she never resurfaced. Dean looked over at Sam just in time to see him get pulled under water. Alexis popped up soon after, laughing her little heart out. Dean chuckled as Sam came up behind him and pulled him under.

"SAMMY! MY HAIR!" He screamed as he watched Sam laugh. He turned to see that Alexis was getting out of the water as fast as humanly possible. "Where do you think your going?" Sam turned to look at her as she took off soen the beach. Both boys followed yet again. All three stopped after a few minutes. Alexis was doing cartwheels and flips down the beach as the brother's stayed back a little and talked.

"So you think she's alright?" Sam asked his older brother. Dean nodded before answering.

"I think that she's just fine. I mean with all the hell she went through with dad and the demon, she has us now. You know what Sammy?" Sam rolled his eyes at his nickname.

"It's Sam and what?" Sam waited for him to answer and saw that Dean was looking at the parking lot. He hit him lightly on the shoulder. "You ok man?"

"Fine. Like I was saying, I used to think that this life sucked. With all the moving around and life risking and all, but now."

"It doesn't seem so bad anymore." Dean smiled at his baby brother and turned to see that Alexis was watching them.

"You girls done gossiping now?" More evil looks directed twords her. She gulped as they ran at her. She was about to run, but Sam was right on top of her. "Why the hell do you have suck long leg's?" She asked as he picked her up.

"Hey! I'll be right back!" Dean yelled at the two. Both nodded and it was Alexis chance to start a sand fight with Sam.

Dean's POV

'I know I saw him that time.' I made my way out to the parking lot. I've been having this feeling that we were being watched and sure enough. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you again too son." Dad said as he came out from behind a tree. I bawled my fist and waited for any reason to make him wish he never came here. "Your not planning on fighting me here, are you Dean?"

"If I have too. What do you want?"

"What I told you before, about death following her. I wasn't just trying to be mean. It's the truth son. If she stays near you, both you and Sam will die."

"We're willing to risk that." Dad just smiled at me. "What?"

"Your willing to risk Sammy's life for her?"

"Don't call him that." I hissed at my father. All the respect that I ever had for this man was gone and he had no right to call Sam that.

"She's the reason your mother's dead, that Sam's girlfriend is dead. I'm telling you now, Dean, if she stays with you.."

"I don't care! I don't care if death itself taps me on the shoulder and tells me that. She's my baby sister and I'll protect her no matter what. But if you think all this shit, what was the deal with mom's bracelet?"

"You never gave it to her, did you?" I shook my head no. "Why?"

"It may have belonged to mom, but it was a gift from you." Dad just shrugged.

"Fine then. I'm leaving town anyways. If your looking for something to hunt, check this out." HE handed me a newspaper clipping of plane crashes. "See you around." He waved and left. I ran back to Sam and Alex and saw that Sam buried her up to her head in sand. I laughed at her as she struggled to get free.

"Not funny Dean! Help me out will ya?"

"Later." I walked over to where Sam was sitting. "Nice Sammy. Look at this." Sam was looking at the artical as I watched Alexis atruggle more.

"Come on! This isn't funny guys! I think there's a crab in my shirt!" I rolled my eyes and got up to dig her out. She smiled and thanked me. Sure enough there was a crab in her shirt. She was petting it like it was a dog before letting it go. We went and sat down next to Sam. "What cha reading?" He handed her the clipping. "We're not doing this one are we?"

"Um yea. Why?" Sam asked. She looked a little freaked out.

"We don't have to get on a plane thought, do we?" I smiled at her and put her in a head lock.

"What? Little Alex scared of the big, bad plane?" I said in a baby voice as I rubbed her hair.

"No. Little Alex scared of the big, bad ground rushing up to meet her as the big, bad plane crashes!" She said in her own baby voice. I smiled at her and then at Sam. "We're going aren't we?" Sam and I nodded and she out her head down. We cleaned up what we had and got back to the car. Amazingly, neither her or Sam asked me where I went when I saw dad or where I got the clipping.

"So where are we headed anyways?" Sam asked as we drove off. I looked at him and then at Alexis.

"Nazareth."


	15. Up, up,and away

**Chapter 15 Up, up and away**

"So just how are we going about doing this anyways? I mean we can't just go in and look at the reckage of a plane crash." Sam said as they made there was to the crashsite.

"I know someone that might be able to help us with that. A man named Jerry Panowski." Dean explained as he took out his phone. Alexis was leaning in the front. She looked over at Sam and rolled her eyes.

"You gonna tell us who this Jerry guy is or do we have to guess?"

"Sorry. Dad and I helped him out with a little poltergeist a few years back. He works for United Britannia Airlines and I just figured that he might know something about the crash. Maybe even let us look around."

"Oh. Well then what are you waiting for? Call the man." Dean rolled his eyes at his younger brother before calling Jerry. He wasn't even sure if Jerry wouldremember who he was. The poltergeist thing was so long ago. "Hello, is this Jerry Panowski?"

"Yes. This is?" The voice on the other end said.

"This is Dean Winchester. My father and me helped you out a few years back." Sam and Alexis watched as Dean spoke to this man.

"I remember you. What's up? You need something?"

"Uh accually I do. The plane crash that happened a few days ago. I was wondering if you knew something about it?"

"Well, truth is yes. I was thinking about calling you when I found something that was up your alley."

"What is it?" Dean asked. Sam and Alexis, who were playing rock, paper, scissors, turned and looked at their older brother.

"Can we talk in person? This is something that you need to hear."

"Sure. We'll be there as soon as we can." Dean thanked him and hung up. He looked over at Sam and then back at Alexis.

"So he knows something doesn't he?" Sam asked already knowing the answer. Dean nodded and continued driving to the address that Jerry had given him.The three made it to the place where Jerry worked in almost record time. Alexis was kinda complaining alot about not ever wanting to fly. Sam kept picking on her that she was afraid of planes and Dean just kept his mouth shut. He, too was scared of flying and after what Sam keeps teasing Alex about, there was no way he was letting them know.

"Well, if this involves plane CRASHES than there is no need for us to get on a plane." Alexis said as they pulled up infromt of the hanger. "Look how big they are." Sam and Dean laughed at her before getting out.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Dean said as he walked over to a man that was standing by the door. Sam figured that this was Jerry. Alexis was soon standing at his side. They waited a few minutes before Dean waved at them to come in. They found Dean and Jerry standing in the entrance way to his office. The four went in and sat down.

"Jerry, this is my brother Sam and my sister Alexis." Sam smiled at him while Alex gave Dean a dirty look.

"I thought John said that you were dead?" Dean now realized what her look was for.

"He was mistaken. So what did you find?" She asked hopeing that Jerry would back off the subject. He did.

"I listened to this. Well, it sounded like it was up your alley. Normally, I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia Flight 2485. It was one of ours. Took off from here—crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. The cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board—only seven got out alive. The pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh….well, he's pretty broken up about it—like it was his fault." The three siblings listened to the cd and the boys picked out the demonic hiss right away. It too Alex a little longer, but she heard it too. Sam looked up from the cd player to look at Jerry.

"And you don't think it was?" Jerry shook his head.

"I know Chuck. He's a good pilot. I think that something happened on that plane." Dean and Sam exchanged looks. Alexis was busy looking out the window as a plane took off. She gave a quick shutter before Sam hit her arm.

"You alright?" She smiled and nodded. Sam gave her a weak smile in return and turned back to Jerry and Dean.

"Well, we're gonna need the passenger manifests, a list of survivors..." Sam was cut off by Dean.

"Right. Is there any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Jery looked over at Dean.

"Guys, the other stuff will be no problem, but the wreckage, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearence." Dean just shrugged and looked over at his baby brother.

"No problem. Thanks for all your help Jerry." He shook his hand as they left. "If you think or find anything else, just give me a call." He handed him his phone number and the three siblings left. They were sitting in the car outside when Sam brought up a good point.

"So if he can't get us into that warehouse to see the wreckage, how are we going to get in?" Dean looked over and smiled. Sam almost know what his older brother was thinking and rolled his eyes. Alexis saw the little exchange and wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"You care to let me in on this or no?"

"You'll see." Was all Dean said as he pulled away. They drove through the town untill they came upon a copy store. "Be right back." Dean got out and went inside, leaving Sam and Alexis in the car.

"What are we doing here?" She asked Sam. He was busy looking throught the list of the survivors to answer. Finally after what seemed like hours, Dean came out and got back in the car. Sam and Alexis looked over at him. "What the hell man? You were in there forever."

"You can't rush perfection." He said with a smile as he tossed Sam a fake ID. He glance at his baby sister in the back. "Your going to go check out the survivors while we go to see the wreckage. Ok?" She nodded and turned to Sam who was still looking at Dean with a look of disbelief. "What?"

"Homeland Security? That's pretty illegal, ever for us." Dean rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I found something on the cockpit recorder. Definitely EVP." Sam played the recording for Alex and Dean. They waited untill they heard a voice saying "No survivors."

"No survivors? What is that supposed to mean?" Alexis asked as she looked through the list of suvivors. "I mean there were seven poeple that survived." Dean looked from her to Sam.

"Got me. What are you thinking? Haunted flight?" He asked as he pulled away form the copy store. Sam shrugged.

"Maybe. There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers. I mean do either of you remember flight 401?"

"I do!" Alexis exclaimed from the back. "That's the one that crashed and then when the airline salvaged some of it's parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights." Dean smiled at her through the mirror. "See, I know some stuff."

"Right. So who are you going to talk to first?" Sam asked her as they drove through town. "Pull over here Dean. Something else we need to get if we wanna pull this one off." Dean pulled over and shut off the car. "Well, Alex?"

"I was thinking about this Max Jaffey guy."

"Why him?" Dean asked as they got out. "Sam, what the hell are we doing here?" Sam smiled at him before turning to his little sister, who was snickering.

"He's from around here and if anyone saw anything weird on that flight, he did." Dean turned to her this time.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, while your were taking your sweet time with the ID's, I spoke to his mother and she told me where to find him." Dean glanced over at Sam.

"Ok then. You go and talk to him and we'll see what we can dig up with the wreckage." Alexis nodded, but still kept looking at Dean. "What?"

"Well, I need the car." Dean raised a brow. "What? Your two can take the bus or a cab or something."

"So can you."

"You honestly want your sweet baby sister taking the bus all by herself?" Dean rolled his eyes as Sam started to snicker. He held out the keys to the impala and she took them so fast it made him count his fingers to make sure they were all still there. "That's Dean. Promise I won't hurt her that bad."

"You better not hurt her at all." She smiled at him as she drove off. Dean turned to his little brother before going in to shop.

Alexis POV

I drove untill I found where this Max was staying. "Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital. Nice place." I said as I parked. I talked to the nice lasy at the front desk and she told me that Max was sitting outside. I found him sitting alone at one of the tables. "This seat taken?" He looked up at me and shook his head. I sat down across from him. "Your Max Jaffey aren't you?"

"And you would be?" He asked as he gave me a once over. I smiled at him.

"My names Alexis. I was looking into the crash that you were involved in and was wondering if I could ask you some questions." He looked a bit out of it. "I promise that it won't take that long and I would really appreciate it."

"Ok. What do you need to know?"

"I was just wonder if you saw anything out of the ordinary. Anything weird." He looked at me confused this time. Boy was looking at me alot. Not that I mind. He's kinda cute.

"Like what?"

"Well, strange lights, weird noises, maybe...voices?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Oh. Now you checked yourself in here right?" He nodded. "Can I ask why?"

"I just survived a plane crash. I was a little stressed." I saw the look in his eye and noticed that he was scared of something.

"Is that what your afraid of then?" He gave me this odd look. "You did see something up there didn't you? Something that you couldn't explain?"

"No. No, I was delusional-seeing things."

"I don't think that you were seeing thing Max. Just tell me what you saw." He swallowed hard and nodded.

"There was this man. And, uh, he had these eyes—these, uh….black eyes. And I saw him or I thought I saw him…." He paused and swallowed hard again.

"You saw him what?"

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's impossible, right? I looked it up and theres something like two tons of pressure on that door. There is no way a normal human can open that bare handed. I mean, one minute the guy is sitting in front of me and the next he's bringing down the plane." I nodded and stood up.

"That's enough. Thanks for your help Max, and I hope you feel better." HE gave me a smile and I walked back to the car. I dialed Sam's number. "Sam."

"Yea. What's up?"

"I just got done talking to that Max guy. Turns out he saw some passenger on that plane open the emergency exit and that's what caused the plane to crash."

"So someone opened the door?" Sam sounded a little shocked. "Meet us back at the motel and we'll talk about what we found. Gotta run now. Real DHS is here. Bye." Sam hung up and I laughed. I almost pictured them running away in the suits that they had to wear. Of course that's after I got done laughing at Dean for having to wear the suit in the first place. I drove back to the motel and Dean asked for his keys the minute I got into the room.

"I didn't hurt your baby so don't worry." I said as I sat down on bed. Then I noticed just how funny my big brother looked. "HA! You look like you're about to go to your first dance!" I laughed. Sam joined in as Dean just got pissed.

"That's the same thing I said." Sam laughed as he passed me a hamburger. "So what else did you find out?"

"Thanks. Well, I checket it out and there is no way that some guy can open the door while the plane's in flight." Dean looked over at Sam. "What did you find?"

"Sulfer on the handle of the door. We were thinking that maybe this man might have been possessed and that's how he had the strength to open the door."

" So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean, Christian, Native American, Hindu—you name it." Sam explained what he was reading. I looked over at Dean and he just shrugged.

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Sammy's turn to shrug. "All right, so, what? We've got a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?" I turned to look at Sam. I was a little lost. I didn't do nearly as much hunting as my brothers so I just sat back and listened.

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Dean put his head in his hands and sighed. "What is it man?"

"I don't know. This isn't our normal gig. I mean. demon don't normally want anything, just death and destruction for it's own sake. This is big and I don't know how to deal with it." I got up and sat next to Sam.

"SO then all we have to do is figure it out before another plane goes down." I said with a smile. They both smiled back as Dean's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dean, this is Jerry." Dean looked over at me and Sam. I stole his laptop and was looking at different demons.

"Hey Jerry. Something I can do for you?"

"My pilot friend, Chuck Lambert, is dead." Sam and I both saw the look in Dean's eyes and wait for anything that told us what was going on.

"Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?" Dean asked. He sounded a little stunned. I looked over at Sam and he was wondering the same thing that I was.

"He and his buddy went up in a small twin about an hour ago. The plane went down."

"We'll be right there. Just hang in there ok." Dean hung up and sat back down.

"Another crash?" I had to ask. He nodded and we were off. They went back to talk to Jerry in his office. He had managed to get his hands on some of the wreckage and we found sulfer on that piece as well. "Alright, so, that's two plane crashes that involved Chuck Lambert. This thing sounds like maybe it was after him."

"With all due respect to Chuck, um...if that was the case, that would be good news." Dean, Jerry, and I looked over at Sam, who was sitting at Jerry's desk.

"So what's the bad news."

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this--so did Flight 2485." I looked at Sam and then Dean.

"So?" I was lost. Not a long time hunter remember.

"I have to ask too. What does forty minutes mean?" Jerry asked.

"It's biblical numerology. On Noah's Ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death." Dean answered as he sat down across from Sam. I stood behind him with Jerry next to me.

"Now I went back and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade and all went down exactly forty minutes after takeoff."

"Any survivors?" I asked already knowing the answer. Sam looked up and me and shook his head.

"No. Or not until Flight 2485, for some reason. I think that this thing might be trying to finish what it started."

"So you think that it's going after all the survivors?" Sam nodded.

"Remember what the EVP said?"

"Ok. So all we have to do is make sure none of them are flying anytime soon until we figure out how to stop this demon." Dean said as he got up.

"That might be easier said than done man." They thanked Jerry again and left. They piled back into the impala and were off. "Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." Sam said. He hung up and turned to Dean and I. "All right, that takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flyin' anytime soon." I smiled at my older brother. "What?"

"You should go into telamarketing." I said with a laugh. Dean laughed along with me. "Ok our only wildcard is the flight attendant, Amanda Walker."

"Yep. I spoke with her sister, Karen. She said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8 PM. It's her first night back on the job." Sam explained.

"That sounds like just our luck." Dean said as he pushed down the gas.

"Dean, that's like a five hour drive. Even with you behind the wheel. Alexis already called her phone who knows how many time. I think she turned it off. We're never going to make it." Dean glanced over at Sam and then back at me.

"We'll make it." Dean broke every speed limit till they reached the airport that Amanda worked at. The three ran inside and Sam pointed to the screen that had the flight schedule on it.

"Her flight is boarding in thirty minutes." I looked around and ran to the nearest phone. "What are you doing?" I picked up the phone and started talking to the operator.

"Hi. Gate 13. I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um..." I looked over at my brother's.

"424." Sam spat out. I gave him a thumbs up and went back to talking on the phone.

"Flight 424." I waited while they paged Amanda. Didn't have to wait long.

"This is Amanda Walker." She said.

"Miss Walker. This is Doctor Melissa Headfeild from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here." I told a little lie. Hell, anything as long as I didn't have to get on any flying death trap.

"Karen?" I nodded knowing that she couldn't see me.

"Nothing serious—just a minor car accident. But she was injured, so..." She cut me off. Dean and Sam were just looking at me.

"Wait, that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her." I paused for a second. I looked over at my brothers and mouthed a crap.

"You what?"

"Five minutes ago. She's at her house cramming for a final. Who is this?" I began to pace back and forth with Dean and Sam following my movements. That was kinda annoying.

"Well...there must be some kind of mistake."

"Is this one of Vince's friends?" She asked me. I thought for a second and smiled.

"Guilty as charged. He's really sorry." I said with a shrug.

"Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?" She sounded a little angry there. 'Bitch.'

"Yes, but he really needs to see you tonight, so..." Come on. This was taking to long. I just had this feeling that before this night was over, my scared ass was going to be on a plane.

"Look, I've gotta go. Just tell him that if he really wants to talk to call me when I land."

"Amanda, wait." I hung up the phone and looked at my brothers. "She hung up and she's getting on that plane."

"Well on to plan B. We're getting on that plane." I looked over at Dean and I could have sworn that he was as freaked out as me. What happened next proved that.

"Now wait! Just hold on a second." Dean said with slight panic in his voice. I smiled at him and he knew that I knew he was scared.

"Dean, That plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is going to crash."

"I know, but." I smiled more. "What are you smiling at?"

"Your scared of flying too, arent you?" Sam looked from me to him. He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe. Why do you think that I drive everywhere?"

"So I'll just do this one on my own. You both can stay here."

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash." Dean and Sam went back and forth with this for a while.

"Guys! Crashing plane remember." Both looked over at me.

"She's right. Now you don't want me to do this alone and you both don't wanna come. I'm not seeing a third option here." I looked over at Dean and he looked at me.

"Damn it!" The next thing I knew, we were sitting on the plane and Dean and I were both freaking out. Sam kept glancing over at us and smileing.

"This isn't funny Sam." I hissed as I gripped Dean's hand. He hand no room to complain since he was the one that first grabbed mine. "I hate this job."

"It's going to be fine. You both just need to relax." Sam said holding back his laughter.

"Just try and shut up." The plane was going down the runway and I think that I was freaking out worse that Dean. Both of our hands were a little numb as the death trap left the ground. I closed my eyes just wishing it was over and I was back on the ground. I heard Dean humming some crap song of his. I opened my eyes and looked over at him.

"Are you humming Metallica?" He nodded and Sam looked over at both of his chicken-shit siblings.

"It calms me down."

"Think it'll work for me?" I said. My voice was a little shaky and I was on the verge of tears. Dean looked over at me.

"You ok? You look like hell. I thought that I was bad."

"What? YOu thought that I was kidding about me fear of hights." Sam's head snapped to look at me.

"You have a fear of hights?" I nodded. "I'm sorry then. I just thought that you had a fear of flying." I nodded again and got up. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom. Dinner comming back up." I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom and well...stayed there for a while.

General POV with the boys

"Ok Dean. Now I get that you're nervous, but we have to stay focused on this. I mean I doubt that Alex is going to be a big help here so it's pretty much up to us." Dean nodded.

"Okay."

"I mean, we've got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism."

"On a crowded plane, that's gonna be easy." He rolled his eyes and Sam looked at him.

"Just take it one step at a time. Right now we have to figure out who it's possessing. My guess is that it might be Amanda. It's her first flight since the crash and if I was her, I would be pretty messed up." Dean nodded again. "Now there are way to test if she is or isn't."

"I got that covered." HE pulled out a bottle of holy water that Sam quickly takes off of him. "Hey!"

"I think we can go more subtle. If she is possessed that she'll flinch at the name of god."

"Nice. Well I'll go and get a read on her mental state." Dean got up and was about to walk away until Sam stopped him. "What is it?"

"Say it in latin."

"I know."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"In latin, it's "Cristo".

"I know, I'm not an idiot." Dean finally managed to walk away and talks to Amanda. After making small talk, he says cristo and got nothing. He walks back to his seat and see's that Alexis is back as well. "Feeling better?" She shakes her head and Dean looks over at Sam. "It's not her man, but she does have to be the most well adjusted person on the planet."

"So what now? We just wait for this thing to crash?" Alexis says without lifting her head.

"We'll figure something out. If it's not possessing Amanda, then it must be possessing someone else." Dean explains as the plane hits some turbulence. Dean starts freaking out and grabs onto Alexis hand yet again. She lifts her head and smiles at him.

"Dean, calm down. It's just a little turbulance." Sam says as he looks at his younger sister. She seems alot more calm now that she did when they first got on the plane.

"Dude, this plane is going to crash so stop treating me like I'm friggin' four!"

"If you're panicked than you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm down right now." Dean takes in a couple deep breaths and let's go of Alexis' hand. Dean starts noticing that she's alot calmer as well.

"How are you doing there?" She nods her head and Dean looks over at Sam. Sam nodds too. "Hey Alexis. Where's the bathroom at?" She points behind them. "Show me." Alexis rolls her eyes and gets up. Dean follows her, but say something to Sam before he leaves.

"Don't worry man. I found something that'll work." Dean nodds and follows his sister. They get to the back and she points to the bathroom.

"Did you really need me to hold your hand?"

"Cristo." Alexis eyes turn black for a second and then go back to their origional blue. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Dean smiles and grabs her. Sam comes in a short time later. They are behind the curtain so that no one can see them, but as Dean pins Alexis to the floor and before they start the exorcism, Amanda comes back.

"What are you doing?" Sam looks back at her and she starts freaking out.

"Amanda, look at me." She looks at him. "That's out sister. We know what really happened on Flight 2485 and we know that you were on it."

"Who are you guys?"

"Right now we don't have time to explain. This plane is going to go down just like that one and we will all die. No we need your help in order to prevent that." She nods and looks down at Dean and a struggling Alexis.

"What's wrong with her?"

"We'll deal with her. You need to go and keep people from comming back here ok." She nods again and leaves. Sam starts spraying holy water on Alexis body and she begins to burn and sizzle. Sam glances at his older brother and saw how much having to do this was killing him. Sam felt the same, but if they didn't do something, all of them would die, Alexis included.

"Read Sam!" Dean yells as he tries to hold his baby sister still. Sam begins speaking latin and Alexis struggles even harder. She throws Dean off of her and grabs Sam.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend." She said in a VERY demonic voice. "She must have died screaming. Even now she's burning!" Dean jumps back on her and holds her.

"Keep reading Sam!" Sam looks at him and starts reading again. When he finishes, the demon leaves Alexis body and she lays there motionless. The demon escapes into the air vent. Dean and Sam check that Alexis is ok and go to finish the exorcism. Before they get the chance, the plane does a nose dive. The journal slides down the aisle. Dean is thrown back into a wall as Sam goes to get the journal. Dean manages to straighten himself out and goes over to where Alexis is laying. He grabs her and holds her close to him so she doesn't get hurt. She starts waking up as the plane is plummeting towards the ground. She glances up at a screaming Dean.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He looks down at her. The look in his eyes tells her everything. "WE'RE GOING DOWN AREN'T WE? SON OF A BITCH! I KNEW IT!" They both get thrown into the wall again and both are screaming their lungs out. Lucky for them and everyone else, Sam had the sense to finish what they started and exorcize the demon and send it to hell. After a bolt of lightning hits the plane, it straightens out and regains altitude. Dean and Alex look at each other and let out a breath. They get up and go to find Sam. He glances back at his siblings and smiles.

Ground

"Oh I have never been so happy to see you!" Alexis exclaims as she kisses the ground. She gets up and punches both her brothers in the arm. "That is the first and ONLY time that this girl is ever setting foot on anything that leave the ground." Sam smiles at her as they make their way out to the car.

"I have to agree with you on that one." Dean says as they get in.

"It wasn't that bad." Dean and Alex glare at Sam. "Ok maybe for you two it WAS that bad." Both nodded.

"So I was the one that was possessed huh?" Alexis said as she settles in the back.

"Yup. You're kinda scary when a demon's in you." Dean smiles at her. She stickes her tongue out at him and lays down. "Tired?"

"Very. How long until these burn heal?" Sam looks at his older brother. Both felt horrible for what they did. "Guys. I get that you feel bad about it, but you had no choice in the matter. If it means anything, I forgive you both." She smiles at them and then lays down. Dean turns on the radio low and Sam pulls out his laptop.

"Where to next geek-boy?" Sam rolls his eyes and he hears his little sister laugh in the back.

"Not sure. I'll let you know when I find something." Dean nods and focuses on the road. 'Either way, it's going to be a LONG drive.'

**A/N I know that this chapter is a little long and not much action, but oh well. It was a real bitch to write. Review's would be great! Also I have a question that I'm hopeing that someone can answer. I have another story that I'm writing called 'Powerful New Hunters' and it has two female charecters in it. People who read and review it say that they are glad that they're noy Mary-Sues and I was wondering what that means? I have no clue. If anyone know, please let me know! THANKS FOR READING!**


	16. Hillbilly Hell

**That's right people!! Dean, Sam, little sister Alexis and baby beating John are back!! I finally wanted to write this one again so here's the next chapter!! Sorry that it took so long and I hope that you like this one!! Please review and let me know what you think. **

**  
Chapter 16 Hillbilly Hell**

**Alex's POV**

"I have to pee."

"You just went a hour ago." Dean said turning back to look at me. I smiled and held up my third empty coffee cup.

"This goes right through me. Please can we find some place to pull over before my bladder bursts." Dean looks over at Sam. What help he is, boys asleep. "Dean."

"Fine. The next gas station we find, I'll stop. That's only if you quit whining." He glanced back at me. "Deal?"

"Deal!" I smiled again and pulled out my mp3 player. Ten more minutes of my older brothers music and I'm going to kill him. Roughly around twenty minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot of a roadside bar. Dean smacked Sam in order to wake him up. Safe to say, he wasn't too happy about that.

"What the hell man?" He asked rubbing his head. "Where the hell are we?" He looked back because he heard his me laughing at him. "What's so funny?"

"You're so angry when you get up in the morning, aren't you?"

"Only when someone hits me to wake me." He answered before turning to Dean. "We are where?"

"Hibbing, Minnesota." He answered getting out of the car. "You two coming?" I looked up at Sam and shrugged. We got out of the car and I just looked at this place.

"You know that if I catch something, I'm giving it to you too." I threatened. Dean smiled down at me and pulled me into a head lock. "Hey!"

"You will do no such thing and you know it. Now let's just go in. There's something that I need to show you two." He let me go and went inside. I looked up at Sam. Neither of us knew what he was talking about. We both went in and saw him sitting at a small table at the back of this nasty place.

"Bathroom?" He pointed it out and shocked, the table he picked was right next to it. I rolled my eyes and went to relieve myself before I fell over and died. When I came out, I saw him playing darts and Sam looking at some paperwork. I sat across form him and grabbed one of the sheets. "So what's this about?"

"It turns out that there's a rumor floating around here about a phantom attacker. Seems this thing pulled a man named Jenkins under a car in a parking lot. He hasn't been seen since." Sam explained. I somewhat heard what he said. I was a little busy watching Dean play darts. My bad. "Are either of you listening?"

"What? Sorry Sammy." I said with a smile. Dean just laughed and sat down next to him. "Can you repeat what you said?" Sam rolled his eyes and repeated everything. I smiled and thanked him. "I heard that time."

"I'm glad. So I guess a kid saw or heard this thing. I think that we might wanna go and talk to him." Dean and I agreed and after a few hundred more rounds, I drove the boys back to the motel we were staying at. No way either of them were driving. As soon as the two hit the beds, they were out like lights.

"Isn't that just so cute." I said with a smile. Yes, I managed to get them both into the room. One at a time I might add and I plopped them both in the same bed. I know how much they like that. I started looking up more info about this phantom attacker thing. "This is so pointless." I whispered to myself three hours into the search. "I have no idea what I'm looking for and it took me three hours to figure that out." I stretched and decided to call it a night. I kinda yelled a 'shit' when I remembered that my bag and all my stuff was still in the car. "Damn it. I smell too." All I wanted to do was shower and sleep. I quietly cursed myself as I made my way out to get my crap. "Thank god I parked close." I opened the trunk and grabbed my bad. I heard some rustling in the bushes behind me. "Think I might wanna get back now." I made my way back to the room and turned to see what it was before I opened the door. I smiled when I saw a cat come out from behind it. "It's so cute." I smiled and turned to go inside and that's the last think I remember.

**Dean's POV**

"Why does the bathroom have to be so damn far away." I mumbled as I made my way to the bathroom before my teeth started swimming. I laughed when I realized that I was the one thinking that. "When did I start thinking stupid shit like that?" I did my business and went back to bed. "Sam. Sammy."

"Mmnnmm." I tilted my head to the side and flipped the mattress so that poor Sam was on the floor. "What was that for?"

I smiled and sat on the newly fixed bed. "When did we get back here?"

"No idea. My guess is that Alex assisted in getting us here." Sam got up and sat next to me.

"More like she drug us here." I nodded and rubbed my eyes. Looking at the clock I saw that it was nine in the morning. "Dean."

"What?"

"If she did get us here, where is she now?" I looked over at him and then at the bed that was SUPPOSED to contain my little sister. Safe to say she wasn't there. I glanced back at Sam and we both got up and got dressed. For some reason, my dad kept popping into my head. "I'm going to call her." I nodded and sat down to put my boots on. I watched as Sam dialed her number and then hang up. "Voicemail."

"Where could she have gone? She knows better than to go off alone, let alone at night." Sam shrugged. I stood up and went to the door. I was about to drive to that kids house, you know, the one that heard this thing. That is until I tripped over something that was in the doorway. I looked down and saw that it was Alexis bag. "Sam!" He came running out and saw the same thing I did.

"Great. So what do we do now?" I shrugged. I had one idea, but it was kinda a last resort. I was so hoping that she's maybe be in the car or somewhere, but finding the bag like this. Nope, she's in trouble...again. "Dean."

"I don't know. I think that we might wanna.." I stopped when I saw the camera pointing at us. I nodded for Sam to look at it too. We went inside and spoke with the man at the front desk. We explained what we thought happened and he agreed to show us the tape. I must have sat there and watched it a half dozen times and saw nothing. "How the hell can she just vanish into thin air like this?"

"We'll think of something and we'll find her. After we do, I'm going to walk around handcuffed to her to keep her ass out of trouble." I glanced over at Sam and smiled at that thought. I just pictured him dragging her around. Kinda funny.

**Alexis' POV  
**

I woke up with another major head-ache. After the room stopped spinning, I managed to see where I was. "A cage? I'm locked in a cage? Oh this is just perfect." I rubbed the nice, new lump that was now on my head and leaned against the back of the cage. "How am I getting myself out of this one?" I inhaled deep and started kicking the front of the cage, trying to force the damn thing to open. After ten minutes I gave up and sat back, panting. "Tough bastard." I rubbed my face and started to think of a plan to get my butt out of here. I saw that there was a cage next to me with a man in it. He moaned and started moving. "You alright over there?"

"Uh, mmm. Do I look alright?" He rubbed his head and sat up. "Who are you?"

"Alex. You're Jenkins, aren't you?" He nodded. "I know that this is going to sound extremely unreassuring, but I've been looking for you." He was just staring at me. "So you blink?"

"Sorry, but this is a shitty rescue." I tilted my head and raised a brow.

"You can stop being an ass at any point here. We're kinda in the same boat."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, my brother's are out there and they're looking for us." He scoffed at me and shook his head. "What was that for?"

"They might be looking, but they're never going to find us. We're in the middle of nowhere, waiting for them to come back and do god knows what to us. Just don't get your hopes up too high." Okay. He had a point there. True that we were in the middle of nowhere, but I sorta felt that everything was going to turn out alright. I hoped anyways.

"Have you seen them?" He looked at me. "Well, what do they look like?" We both heard the door open and turned to see who it was.

"See for yourself." I watched as two men wearing raincoats walked in and placed a plate of food inside Jenkins cage. One of the men came over to my cage as the other one left.

"You're a pretty one. Maybe I'll keep you for myself." He smiled and I sware that I could count his teeth with one hand. "Too shy to speak?" He reached in and was about to touch me, but I grabbed his hand and pulled as hard as I could. This cause him to hit his face off the front of the cage. "You little bitch! You're going to pay for that!"

"Don't try and touch me next time ass hole!" I spit in his face and he walked out. I heard Jenkins snicker a little. "How often do they feed you?"

"Once a day. You got some major guts doing that. Who knows what they'll do to you now." I shrugged and sat back. Again, I knew that he was right. Maybe I shouldn't have done what I did, but there was no way I was letting him rub his hands all over me. Not while I can stop it. I think that I managed to fall asleep for a little while because when I woke up, Jenkins was gone.

"Jenkins?" I looked over and saw nothing. "Jenkins? Oh what the hell? Now he's gone. Great."

"Don't worry." I turned to see my toothless friend staring at me. "I'm here to keep you company." He opened my cage and reached for me. I kicked at him as I crawled back as far as I could. "Stop kicking me!!" Yeah, that was going to work. I just kept on kicking him. "Fine. You wanna play girl? We'll play." He reached behind him and pulled something out. I had to squint to see what it was. 'A cattle prong!? Are you kidding me?' "Time to play." He smiled at me and then jammed the thing into my leg, causing me to be, well electracuted. I screamed as loud as I could. He grabbed hold of my foot and pulled me out and threw me onto the ground.

"OW! That hurt you hick!" I yelled as I tried to stand. He stood above me, looking down at me. For a second I saw my father's face on him. The moment he raised his hand, my instincts told me to cover my head and just let it go. So punch after punch and kick after kick I lay there, taking it all without a sound.

"What? I didn't kill you yet, did I?" He must have seen that I was still breathing because the beating continued. The sad part was that it wasn't the hillbilly that was doing it, it was dad. Cut after cut and broken bone after broken bone I lay there, wishing for it to be over. The pain was just starting to be too much. Finally it ended. "You took all that and are still alive?" I moved my hand slightly and he stomped on it, breaking three of the fingers. "Next time that I talk to you, treat me with some respect." He spit on me as he tossed me back inside the cage. I curled up, pain and all, and let the darkness take me.

**Dean and Sam Sam's POV**

"You do know that this is like finding a needle in a pile of needles." I said as Dean and I drove yet another back road. We had a few leads about this run-down looking camper. The kid that we spoke too said that whatever took this Jenkins guy made a sound like a whining growl and then we happen to see a crappy camper that made the same sound. You put two and two together and here we are. Driving back roads trying to find this camper.

"We're going to find her and the thing that took her. When we do, oh I'm taking out some frustrations on it!" I watched as Dean gripped the wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"I'm not doubting that we're going to find her, but you need to calm down and think. We've been driving for hours and found nothing." I was going to continue, but thought it would be better to stop myself from hitting my face off the dashboard as Dean slammed on the brakes. "What the hell was that!?"

"Look." He pointed to a small back road. "It's the first road we've seen in a while. Might as well check it out." I agreed and he parked the car off to the side. There was a gate blocking the road, so we were footing it from here on. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?" I turned around and saw that he stopped. "What is it?"

"What are we even looking for? I mean we don't even know who or what took her. We could be wasting time here."

"Look man, I know that you're worried. Hell, I am too, but we ARE going to find her if we have to search ever road from here to Texas." My brother nodded and we started walking again. Sometime later we saw a house with a shit ton of cars behind it. "This looks odd to me. How bout you?"

"Yea. Something definatly isn't right here." We both looked around and saw that next to the house was a barn. "You wanna check the house first or the barn?"

"I think that the house might be our best bet." Dean nodded and we walked around the house, looking in all th windows. No one seemed to be home so we thought to let ourselves in. Dean gave me a little boost through the window and I saw that I was now in a really dirty living room. Dean came in after me. Pretty silently I might add. After wonder around, we heard some noises coming from the kitchen. Dean looked around the corner while I watched his back.

"Dude." He whispered turning back to me. "He's cutting something up and I don't think it was a animal." I gave him a disgusted look. "My thoughts exactly. Let's go."

"Go where? You just got here." I turned to see a rather large man standing behind us. Another one came in and stood next to him. "Who are you?"

"Tax collectors. You're late and the boss frowns on that." I smacked Dean in the head just as ugly one and ugly two came at us. I was knocked to the ground and lost my gun. Dean was holding his own with the other one. A few hits to the face and I was in controll of this fight. I crawled to where I saw my gun and grabbed it just as the man stood up. I pointed mine at him and saw that Dean was doing the same.

"Stop now!" All four of us turned to see the man that was in the kitchen. He was standing in the doorway, glaring at us. He looked at the floor and Dean and I followed his gaze to a bloody body at his feet. "This must be yours then?" He kicked it and smiled when she groaned.

"Alex!" I was about to shoot this guy and knew that Dean was going to do the same. Before we got the chance, he picked her up and held her in front of him.

"Go ahead and shoot. She's as good as dead anyways. Might as well put her out of her misery." He gave a sadistic smile before looking at the other ugly men. "Step back boys. I have a feeling that the shit is about to hit the fan."

"Only if you don't let her go and now." I glanced over at Dean and just hoped that he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"Let her go? You want me to let her go?" He grabbed her by her hair and then placed his other hand under her chin. I was looking right at her face, right in her eyes. Her left one was swollen shut and blood covered her face. I didn't even wanna think about what these men did to her. I turned my gaze back to the man. "You want me to free her, is that it?" Dean nodded. "All you had to do was ask." With a smile and a quick twist, there was the sickening sound of bone snapping and then the thud of the body on the floor. This was followed by a few screams and a load of gun shots, followed by more thuds and crying.


	17. Lifes Painful Tricks

**Chapter 17 Life's Painful Tricks**

General POV

The two brothers looked around the room. Each glancing at each body on the floor. A total of four. Ugly one, two, three, and Alexis. The two must have been in shock because neither moved from where they stood. Sam moved the farthest and thay's only because he dropped to his knees and cried. Dean just stood there, eyes locked on Alexis body. His sister's body. The one that he and Sam had just found and now they have to mourn her all over again.

"Maybe." Dean lifted his head and looked at his brother. The only one that he now considered his family. He heard him sniffle and watch as he wiped away the tears. "Maybe if we checked the barn first. This would never have happened this way." Dean walked over to where Sam was and knelt down next to him. He brought his head up and looked into his older brothers eyes. "This isn't real. I mean what this can just be some dream, some sick joke that a demon is playing on us. Can't it?" Dean didn't know what to say to comfort him. He knew that this was real, that their sister was really, truely gone and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"No." Dean whispered as he stood. Sam followed his movements with his eyes, but he still didn't trust his legs enough to stand. "This isn't some joke. It's not some trick by a demon. This is real and she's gone." He took one or two steps and fell to his knees and cried. "Why is this shit always happening to us?! Why can't we just go on with our lives and be happy!? Why do we have to keep loseing the people we love and care about? Why does life have to be so painful." He whispered that last part to himself. Sam managed to crawl to where his broken older brother had fallen and there they sat. Embraced in each others arms, mourning the death of their little sister for the second time.

"We have to do something Dean." Sam finally said breaking the silence. Dean looked at his with blood shot eyes. "We have to take her somewhere." Dean nodded and the two helped each other stand. Both sets of eyes landed on the form that used to be their happy, lively nineteen year old sister.

"I'll get her. Think you can go get the car?" Sam nodded as Dean handed him his keys. Sam shuffled out of the house and ran full speed to where they had parked, leaving Dean alone with Alex. He bent down and gently lifted her head and placed it in his lap. He had to hold back his lunch when he felt her neck bones grinding together. He looked at her face and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "This isn't fair. Not for me or Sam, but for you. True that we all lost so much, but to have your past and deal with what you did only to have it end like this. That shits not fair. I just don't understand why all this is happening. What the hell is the point to any of this? I just wanted all of us to be happy and be a family again and just when that was happening, this shit happens and you're gone again. This time there's not going to be us happening to meet you somewhere. This time it's over." He closed his eyes and placed his head right next to hers before starting to cry again. "You can't leave like this. You can't leave us. Leave me. I need you. Sam needs you. We need you damn it! You can't be gone! You just..." And he broke down just as Sam came into the house.

"Cars out.." He saw his older brother just breaking down in front of him. He was cradling Alexis head in his lap and whispering things to her, but Sam was to far away that he was unable to head. He walked up and sat down next to both of them. "Car's outside." Dean glanced at him and nodded. "You want me to take her?"

"I got it. Just give me a hand standing." Sam nodded and helped Dean to his feet. He bent down and lifted Alexis and the three went out to the car. "We going to a hospital?"

"I think that'll be the best thing to do right now." Dean nodded and placed his sister in the back before getting into the front. Neither said a word the entire drive. Sam pulled up and parked the impala in front of the emergency room entrance. "They're going to wanna know what happened." Dean turned his head slightly and looked at Sam. "What should we tell them?" He shrugged and got out. Sam watched as he went inside and came out a few minutes later with a doctor, a few nurses, a gurney and a security guard. Sam got out and went to the backseat to get her out.

"Why don't you let us do it?" A nurse suggested. Just by the look that Sam gave her, she knew that it was best to let him get her. Dean just watched, almost in slow motion, as Sam picked her up and placed her on the gurney. The two brothers watched the doctors take her inside, leaving them alone in the parking lot. After a while, the two went inside. The moment they entered, both were approached by two rather large security guards.

"I think that you two might want to come with us."

"I think that we want to see our sister." Dean whispered at them with such a dangerous under tone that both guards stiffened up. Sam looked at his brother and then at the security guards. "Now move before we move you."

"I don't think so boy. That girl was put through all kinds of hell and from what the doctor said, this isn't the first time. We just want to ask you some questions on what happened to her." Dean lifted his head and looked this guy, Brian, and smiled at him.

"Look. We don't want any trouble." Sam tried to reason with all three of them. Yes, Dean's included in this. "We just want to see Alex and then we'll tell you anything that you wanna know. Please."

"I don't think so. Now you both can either come quietly or we can force you." The boys glanced at each other and then at them. "The choice is yours."

"Like hell we're coming quietly. Our sister just died and you wanna arrest us! What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean yelled before taking a swing at the guy, hitting him in the jaw. Dean nodded for Sam to run and he did. The two guards were to busy with Dean that neither saw which was the younger one went. "LET ME GO!! I JUST WANT TO SAY GOOD BYE TO MY BABY SISTER!!" Dean cried as he was wrestled to the floor and placed in hand cuffs. Three nurses were watching and at the same time crying for this poor man that none of them knew. "PLEASE!!" The guards lifted him off the ground. "Can I just say good-bye and then I'll go with you? Please!"

"You should have thought about that before you swung at me." Brian told him as the led him outside. "We're going to talk to you while someone looks for that other guy you're with."

Sam's POV

'Ok. Alex is dead and Dean was just arrested. My days not going so well.' I thought as I wondered around the halls. I had to make sure that I kept an eye out for any other guards. I found the same doctor that took her body when we first arrived. "Excuse me." I called out to him as I ran over to where he was standing.

"Oh. You're one of the one's that brought that girl in." I nodded as I tried to catch my breath. "Where's your friend?"

"Brother and he's a little busy right now. Can I see her?" He just looked at me. "My sister. The girl that we brought in. Can I see her?"

"I don't see why not. Follow me. We have to go down to the morgue and I want to ask you some questions along the way. That is if you don't mind?" I shook my head and told him that it was alright. "You said that she's your sister." Nodded again. "Can you tell me what happened to her?" I looked at the floor and started to explain.

"We were on a road trip and have been driving for a while. She had alot of coffee to drink and, as she put it, it went right through her." I smiled at that little memory and I heard the doctor try to cover up his snicker. "Anyways. We stopped at a road side bar so that she can use the bathroom and we can have a few drinks. Dean and I went a little over board with them and Alex had to drive us back to the motel we were staying at. I guess that she forgot her bag in the trunk and went to get it because we found it in front of the door the next morning. That was the last time we saw her before..." I stopped and started crying again. The doctor placed his hand on my shoulder. I coughed and continued. "Ah, we heard about some people disappearing around here and that's what we thought happened to her so we decided to look for her."

"Why would you go by yourselves?"

"We just found her. Our father told us that she died when she was seven so that's what we thought. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that we found her alive. If anyone was going to find her this time, it was going to be us. So we got a lead that left us to a house on some back road. When we went in, we saw that the people that lived there were a little twisted. Like killing people and cutting them up twisted. So we were caught while we were inside and that's when we saw that they had Alexis. She was beaten so badly that..." I closed my eyes and tried to block out what she looked like, but it was no use. That would be forever burned into my brain. "Uh, and he just asked us if we wanted her to be free and he broke her neck." I finished and looked at him.

"My god son. I'm so sorry that you all had to go through that. We're here." We were standing infront of the doors that led to the morgue. "Right inside. There shouldn't be anyone in there so feel free to take as much time as you want. Do you want me to show you?"

"That's alright. Thanks." I shook his hand and he left. Of course I knew all about the tape recorder in his pocket. Probably for the police. I shrugged and walked into the morgue. I walked in and saw that there were five tables. All but one were occupied and I knew that one was Alexis. I checked the toe tags and found hers. I took a deep breath before pulling down the sheet. I covered my mouth and cried more once I saw hew face. It was so pale and her lips were such a deep shade of blue. I could see the bruses around where he neck was broken and that was just sickening in itself. I just stood there, looking at her for the longest time before I thought to say anything. "I...uh well...I'm not to good at this kinda thing so bare with me alright." I smiled at the thought of whenever me and her talked to one another. She was so open about everyhing and I was so shy that when I said certain things I would blush and she would laugh at me. "I'm not sure what Dean said to you in that house and I just hope that I don't repeat the same shit he said. I...um..I can't do this Alex. I can't lose you again. I know that there's nothing that I can do, but if there was, damn it I would do it in a heart beat. Anything to bring you back. To see you smile and laugh again. To have a much heated mallow fight again." I smiled at that memory too. "You know. It's amazing. We have only known you for a few weeks and still, some of my best memories are from when you were around." I looked down at her face and lightly touched her face. "I still can't believe this. One minute you're dead, the next you're sitting between Dean and me and now you're dead again. This time for good." I layed my head down on her chest and cried more.

"Sam?" I turned and saw my father standing in the doorway. I stood up in front of Alex's body. I wanted this man no where near her. Even though she's dead I still don't want him laying a finger on her. "What happened?"

"She died now leave." I whispered. He took a few steps towards us, but I didn't move. "Don't you come near her." HE stopped and looked at me.

"She's dead Sam. There's nothing I can do to her now. I just want to say good-bye."

"Say it from there." He looked at me stunned. "You tried to kill her and now you want to pretend that you care she's gone. I don't buy it. If you want to say it, stay there and do it because I'm not letting you near her." He smiled and looked at the floor.

"Say it for me then. Not like I care that she's gone anyways." I glared at him. "Trust me son, it's better this way. You and Dean would have died if she was allowed to live much longer. I would have just killed her myself if some redneck didn't do it for me." I balled my fist and wanted nothing more that to beat him to a bloody pulp, but there wasn't a chance that I was doing it here. "You angry Sammy?"

"Don't call me that. Just get the hell out of here before you're taking up that last table." He smiled and walked back to the door.

"You wanna know why I did it? Why it's her fault your mother and girlfriend are dead? Do you want to know the truth?" He turned back to me and I nodded. "It's because she was never ment to live. Not here and not anywhere."

"I don't understand." I said shaking my head. He laughed and went on.

"And you went to Standford. She was a freak Sam. She brought death where ever she went. I didn't figure it out till it was too late and Mary was gone. I was on my way to warn you, but it looks like I was too late."

"She was never near Jess. She didn't even know who she was."

"You're really not that bright are you? She's part of that demon Sam. He made her part of him when your mother was pregnant with her. That thing did it purposely to our family. Now as for Jess. You're still Alexis brother and there fore still connected to her. That's why she died. Because Alex was alive."

"I still don't get what you mean."

"Wow. It's not that hard to figure out. You got the vision power from the demon and she got the power of death. She's connected to you through your gift and the demon uses that to track his victims. He used Alexis to see you and Jess and killed her because of your connection to Alex. The demon was going to keep right on doing that until she died and now, alot of people are safe. The same thing went for me and Dean. Anyone either of us knew was in danger as long as she was alive. I know about Dean's friend Cassie. The demon would have killed her as well because Dean is connected to her." I think I got what he ment now. "I'm leaving now. Have fun at the funeral." He waved and left. I turned and looked back at Alexis. No way what he said was true. It just can't be.

"I have to go now Alex." I kissed her head and pulled the sheet back over her face. I turned and left the room and went to go bail my brother out of jail. You should have seen my face when I saw him waiting in the waiting room. "Dean." He looked up and came over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Dad was here."

"I know. He told me everything. You saw her then?" I nodded and we left the hospital. We both knew that the next time we saw our sister, we'd be placing her in the ground.

Three days later. Graveyard

General POV

It was only the boys at the cemetary. They didn't want an accual service or anything like that. The two just wanted to be alone with their baby sister one last time. Her casket was open so that they could see her.

"I don't know how much longer I want to be here." Dean said as he looked over at his very sad younger brother. "You alright?"

"Peachy." Sam answered before walking up to the casket. He looked down and smiled. "You look so beautiful and so much like mom." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring that he and Dean had givin her for her birthday. The man that killed her took it off her and Dean found it in a jar with other jewerly. "I know that you would want this with you." He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her cheek. "I'll miss you, but I promise that we'll come and visit as much as we can." HE touched her face one last time before walking back to where Dean was standing. "I'm going to go wait in the car." He nodded and went over to the casket. Sam stopped and turned around to look one more time before walking away.

Dean went over and pulled out a little blue box out of his pocket. He opened the box and pulled out the bracelet that John left on the doorstep the say she turned nineteen. "I don't really have anything to say. Nothings going to make this easier so I thought to just give you this and that'll be enough. I know that you might not want it because it was a gift from dad, but it did belong to mom." He caughed and started crying as he untied the necklace that he always wore. "This is um..I know that it'll be safe with you and that you'll look after it." He put the necklace and bracelet on her and kissed her forehead. "I have to go now. I heard Sam tell you that we'll be back when we get the chance and we will. I love you Alex." He closed the lid to the casket that contained the most important woman in his life and walked away. He got into the car and turned to Sam. "So what are we going to do now?" Sam shrugged and rested his head on the window.

"Get far away so we don't have to see them put her in the ground." Dean glanced at him before looking out the window. He saw the grave diggers smiling and laughing as they lowered Alexis casket into the ground and began to throw dirt on it. He started the car and drove away before he killed both of them. "We need a break now." Dean looked over at his little brother and smiled. "What?"

"Wanna go camping?"


	18. A Different Man In A Different Body

**Chapter 18 A Different Man In A Different Body**

General POV Graveyard

"This isn't going how I planned now is it?" A man said as he stood over the youngest Winchester's grave. It's been three weeks since Alexis passed and the grass was just starting to grow back. "You know that if you continue to screw this up, I'm going to stop coming by." He inhaled deep and bent down and started to dig. "Always the little fuck up. Better luck next time."

Sam's POV Motel

"Time to get up man. We have a job to do." I smacked Dean in the head with my pillow, but all he did was grumble something and fall back to sleep. I just let him slide on it. He hasn't been doing so hot since the funeral. Who am I going to kid, I've been shitty too. We've traveled by ourselves for so long before we found her, but now it's strange not having her around. "I'm going to get some coffee. You gonna be up by the time I get back?"

"Maybe." That was the only answer I got before I left. I drove to the coffee shop and then back to the motel. I sat in the parking lot for a little while and thought about how different things were going to be now. I mean I know that it's been three weeks, but it's still hard for both of us to get on with our days. I took a deep breath and went to the room. I walked in and saw that Dean was awake and on the computer. What I didn't like was the look on his face.

"What is it?"

"We're leaving now." We must have packed in record time because we were on the road in no time. I kept taking glances at him as he drove. He never told me why we had to leave in such a hurry, but by the look on his face I knew that it was important. "Look at this." He handed me a news article. After I read it, I looked at him in disbelief. "I think that's how I looked when I read it."

"Who would do something like that and why?" He shook his head and we continued driving. We had to go almost cross country to get to our next destination, but for this, it was worth the drive. We made our usual stops at different motels and what not. We made it there within the week and that was good enough for us. We got out and were on our way to the front door when it flew open.

"It's about time. What took you so long?" Missouri asked as she led us into her house. She's the one that send Dean that artical about the desecrations. "Sit. Please." We sat and she explained everything she knew. "From what I understand and what they're putting in the paper, your sister's grave was the only one targeted."

"But why? Why would someone dig her up and..." I could feel the tears threatening to fall as I spoke. I could also see the anger on Dean's face.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry that this is happening to your family. You boys have been through so much. I don't know why someone would do this and I wish I had more answers, but I'm afraid that I don't." I nodded and Dean stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Cemetery." He walked over to the entrance of the living room before turning to me. "Can you stay here?" I nodded and he left. I took a quick glance at Missouri and she gave me a sad smile.

"You know that you boys are welcomed to stay here for the time being. That is if you want." I smiled at her and took her up on the offer. The cemetery was closer to her house than any of the motels and it's been snowing like mad out lately. This is our best bet.

"Thank you. Would you mind if I went and layed down?" She shook her head no and I went upstairs to the spare room. I layed down and stared at the ceiling, hoping that Dean was alright.

Dean's POV Cemetery

I parked where I could see Alexis grave and the dirt piles on each side. I sat in the car for a while before getting out to investigate. I was just happy that Sammy agreed to stay so that he didn't have to deal with this. I thought that this might push the poor kid over the edge. I swallowed hard and got out. Memories came crashing back. The day we buried mom, the day that we thought we buried Alexis the first time, and then the last time when we really did bury her. After a few deep breaths, I walked up to where she was supposed to be buried. After ripping down the police tape, I got closer and looked down. Sure enough he coffin was open, but there was no body, nothing. I looked around the area and saw that there was another set of footprints. I figured that they belong to a cop or something so I really didn't pay much attation to them. I pulled out my phone and called Sam.

"Dean?"

"Yeah. There's nothing here Sam. No trace of anything." I sat on the ground and kept talking.

"What about her? She there?" I inhaled deep again and swallowed.

"No. She's gone man. I just don't get it. How can someone come here, dig up a grave, take a body, and leave, but leave no evidence?" I sat there with my head in my hands and waited for Sam to respond. "You still with me Sam?"

"Yeah. What if it's something supernatural? Like the demon? You remember what dad said about her. What if the demon can't do what it wants without her?" I shook my head and happened to see something.

"Hang on a sec Sam." I put my phone down and jumped into the grave. I pulled down part of the top cover and saw a bunch of markings carved into the wood. "Son of a bitch." I climbed back out and picked up my phone. "I think we have a problem with this Sammy."

"What? What kind of problem?" I was walking back to my car. I had this strange feeling that I was being watched so I took a quick look around. I saw no one so I shook the feeling off.

"There are carvings on the inside of the coffin. I think they're the same ones used to resurrect the dead."

"Are you saying that someone or something brought her back?" I sat in the car, not wanting to answer him. I knew what we would have to do if we were right on this one. "Dean!"

"Yes Sam. That's what I'm thinking. I'm heading back now and we'll see if we can figure something out." I hung up and sat in silence. The sun was setting and shadows danced around the tombstones. I was never one for being afraid of cemetery's, but this one was starting to freak me out. I reached into the glove compartment to get out dad's journal to see if maybe there was something in that. I pulled it out and something fell out with it. I picked up the bag and looked inside. "Damn it." I whispered as I closed the bag and opened it again. I let the knife fall into my hand. I looked at it and saw the carving that was on the blade. 'To Dean, I couldn't ask for a better older brother, Love Alex' I closed the knife and cried. This was the same knife that I showed her a couple days before she died. She said that she was going to pick it up for me for Christmas, but I never thought that she would spend this much on me. I wiped my eyes and put the knife in my pocket before driving back to Missouris.' When I walked in, Sam and Missouri were sitting at the kitchen table.

"I made you something to eat." I sat down and she put the plate in front of me.

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry." I could see from the look of Sam's plate, neither was he. I just stared at the table.

"What's wrong? Did you find something?" Sam asked looking at me. I glanced at him and handed him the knife I found. He read it and gave me a sad look before handing it back to me. "Sorry."

"Boys." Both of us looked over at Missouri. "I know that this is hard for you both, but I have something that I think might help." She handed Sam a piece of paper. He read it and then passed it to me. "I'm not sure if that's going to work in this case, but it's worth a try." I had to agree with her on that one. Anything was welcomed as long as it helped us find out what happened to our sister's grave.

"Let's give it a try then." Sam gave me a smile and we went to gather what we needed. After a few hours, yes, hours, we were ready to begin. Missouri set everything up in the living room while Sam and I watched. "Uh, what's supposed to happen anyways?"

"Simple. If it works the way it's supposed to, then we'll be able to see exactly what happened at Alexis grave."

"You mean that we'll be able to see what took her?" She nodded and Sam looked over at me. "Uh, will we see her?" She looked at me and then at Sam. "Well it has been a few weeks. I don't know how she's going to look."

"I don't know honey. If you don't want to be here, you can wait out there." Sam shook his head and looked at me again.

"You sure Sammy? I mean you can if you want." He shook his head again. "Okay then. Let's get this started." Missouri and Sam nodded and she started chanting something that neither me or Sam understood. We kept glancing at each other the whole time. That is until we saw something. We saw Alexis grave and a man standing over it, talking to her. Then we watched as he dug it up and pulled out her body. I saw Sam turn his head away, but I watched. There was no way I was going to miss who this guy was that did this. He turned and that's when I saw exactly who it was. "Holy shit!" Sam looked up and saw the same thing I did.

"Him!?" Missouri was just speechless at what she was seeing. After a few more seconds, the window closed and was gone. I looked from Sam to Missouri before heading for the door, the two right on my ass.

"I'm gonna kill him and make it extreamly painful and slow." I whispered to myself.

"Dean! You can't do this." I heard Missouri calling and asking me to stop, but I just wanted out. "Please. I know what you're thinking and you can't do it. If you kill your father, then who's Sam going to have left?" I stopped and turned around. "Think about what you're going to do. You kill John and go to prison and that leaves him alone." I glanced over at Sam, but he wouldn't even look at me.

"I know that you're right, but what? We just sit on our asses and do nothing? The man dug up his own child and god knows what he did to her body after that. I can't just let him get away with that."

"I'm not saying that we just forget about it. I'm just telling you that you need a plan with this one." I nodded and went over to my little brother.

"You alright?" He nodded, but I knew he wasn't. "Sam, look at me." He lifted his head. "You look like shit man." That got me a small smile. We just stood there and stared at each other before I pulled him into a hug and he cried on my shoulder.

"Why would he do that? I know that he hated her, but to do that. Why?" I held him like I used to do when we were younger. I didn't know what to say to him, not knowing how to comfort him. "If you kill him, I'll help." He pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back and he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I know you will. Right now what do you say we get some sleep? We'll track dad down in the morning." He agreed and we went upstairs to sleep.

_"You know that this is your fault." Dean smiled and threw another snowball at her. "See, now that wasn't fair. I wasn't even paying attetion. Bully!" Dean's laugher was cut off by a snowball hitting the back of his head._

_"What the hell!?"_

_"HA! You thought that you can just get me and run? Think not!" Dean rubbed the back of his head as Sam ran from a snow armed Alexis. "Hey! I helped you out!!"_

_"All's fair in love and war big bro!"_

I shot straigh up, covered in sweat. "What the hell was that?" I ran my hand through my hair and I heard Sam move.

"You alright Dean?" He asked as he sat on the edge of my bed. I looked up at him and then at the clock. It was three fourty five. I've only been asleep for a few hours. "Dean."

"I'm fine Sam. Just a dream, I think." He gave me a weird look. "What's that for?"

"You think it was a dream? What? Don't know for sure?" I shook my head and layed back down.

"It was weird man. It just didn't feel like a dream. It felt more like a memory." I heard him laugh as he went back over to his bed. "And that's funny?"

"How do you know what a memory feels like?" I was about to answer, but I had no clue.

"It just felt, I don't know, normal. Like I was there, doing it."

"Care to tell me what it was about?" I thought about it and decided to tell him.

"We were having a snowball fight. You, me, and Alex." I knew he was looking at me. I could feel his eyes on me. "Like I said man, it just felt like we were there, having fun and what not. It was so normal."

"Maybe it was just a dream." I closed my eyes and fell asleep soon after.

_"Sometimes I wonder what I would do without you." Dean smiled at his little sister. The two were waiting for Sam to come back with breakfast and they were just talking. "I mean really."_

_"My guess is that you and Sammy would just curl up and die in a hole somewhere." He smiled at her and she looked down. "What's wrong?"_

_"I came back Dean. Why aren't you looking for me?" Dean was stunned. Alexis picked up her head and he saw that she was crying. "Don't you want me around anymore? I didn't mean to die. Do you hate me now and that's why I'm alone?"_

_"What are you talking about? You're not dead. You're alive, waiting for Sam with me. Everythings fine." She shook her head and cried harder._

_"No Dean. This isn't real. It's not." She looked up and right in his eyes. "I didn't mean it. I didn't want to go away for so long. I was just tired of fighting and he was too strong."_

_"I don't.."_

_"You have to find me Dean! Find me and soon! Before he does!! Please."_

"ALEX!!" I sat up again and this time I was scared. Sam ran to my side and as soon as he was there, I grabbed him and he held me. "She's alive Sam. Alex is alive somewhere alone and she's scared."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me. She was in my dream man. She said that she was sorry and that she didn't mean to die and that she hoped that I wasn't mad at her and that she was all alone and she wanted to know why we weren't out looking for her and..."

"DEAN! Stop man. Take a breath and relax before you pass out." I started to breath normally again. "There. Now talk to me and keep it slow." I nodded.

"She said that she came back and that she was alone. We have to find her Sam. She told me that someone was after her and that we have to find her before he does."

"So then who's after her and how did she come back?" I shook my head to tell him that I didn't know. "Okay. So where do we start?"

"I think that the cemetery will be our best bet." Sam agreed and we got dressed as fast as we could. He left Missouri a note telling her where we were going and we left. "Is she her?" I glanced over at my little brother with a raised brow. "I mean, well. If someone brings someone else back, sometimes they're different. You think that she's still her?"

"I don't know, but I have every intention on finding out." He gave me a small smile and we drove the rest of the way in silence. "Somethings wrong here Sam."

"What do ya mean?" I looked out the window and at the spot where Alexis was buried and then back at Sam.

"Call it a weird feeling. Somethings just off about this whole thing."

"Well, let's just go and see what we can find. We'll just make sure we arm ourselves." I nodded and got out of the car. The ground was covered in snow from the storm last night. "I think that following foot prints might be a little hard."

"You think. Let's go." We walked up to the grave and saw that someone filled it in. Sam looked over at me and I shrugged. "So it wasn't like this when you were here?"

"I jumped into the hole. No, it wasn't. Someone filled it up again."

"Who?"

"Me." We turned around, guns drawn. "Hello boys."

"Dad? What the hell are you doing here and what did you do with her!?" I was pissed at him. I just forgot how mad I was until I saw him standing there with that smile on his face. "Say something!" He inhaled deep and started talking.

"I didn't do anything to her body."

"Don't lie dad. We saw you doing it." I glanced over at Sam and he just looked lost. He kept looking from dad to Alexis headstone. "We saw you dig her up and carry her away. So what the hell did you do?"

"Like I said, nothing. The demon did though." Sam and my mouth dropped. "That's right. He possessed me and he was the one that took her body."

"Why?"

"He needs her alive. It's the only way his plan will work." I looked at him stunned.

"You mean that she is alive?" He nodded.

"And it's her too. She's not some evil killing machine that wants to eat your brains. She's her and remembers everything that happened to her. She even remembers where she was when she was dead."

"So where is she now?" He shrugged. "You don't know?"

"Don't know, don't care. I was the one that wanted her dead remember. Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll just freeze to death." He laughed and I never saw Sam move from my side. He jumped at dad and started beating him. I just stood and watched. I was going to jump on if dad started fighting back or should I say is able to fight back. I was just in shock at how mad my baby brother was. Sammy's never mad, not this mad anyways. I was going to pull him off, but it looked like he was done.

"Feel better?" I asked as he dusted himself off. He looked at me and nodded. "Good. Now what do you say we go find out sister?" Nodded again and we left dad there.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll freeze to death." I chuckled as we got into the car. Just as I was about to start it, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I think that you boys might wanna get back here and now." I glanced over at Sam.

"Something wrong?"

"Not exactly. Just get here soon." I told her that we'll be there soon and hung up. I looked back at Sam.

"That was Missouri. She said that we should get back soon." He nodded and we left the cemetery and our father behind us. We pulled back up to Missouri's house and Sam's phone rang. "Tell her we're here."

"Yeah."

"She's going to act like nothing happened." He looked at me and shrugged. "Don't bring it up now. Just go with whatever she does. She'll talk about it in time. Just don't push it."

"Who is this and what are you talking about?"

"Alexis. She's going to be fine. Just keep her safe and make sure that she knows that you both love her. She'll talk about all she went through later. Just be there for her now. Please Sam." I saw the change in Sam's face. He knew who this was.

"Jess?"

"Yes. It wasn't her fault Sam. Whatever your father told you and her, it's not true. Don't ever blame her for my death or your mother's. None of this is because of her. She's the one that can end it. I have to go now Sam. Love her and pertect her. I will always love you."

"Jess!? Jessica!?" He hung up and looked over at me. "That was Jess. Guess they have phones where she is." He snickered a little and so did I. "She said that Alex is Alex. That she's going to act like nothing happened and that she'll talk about it in time. She said that we should just go along with her untill then."

"That it?" He shook his head and finished.

"No. She also said that none of this is her fault."

"I could have told you that." We both smiled and he went on yet again. "I'll stop interupting now."

"Thanks. So we just treat her like nothing happened and she'll tell us all about it later.''

"Ok then. I don't know how the hell we're going to pull that one off, but I'll try." Sam nodded again and we got out of the car and went inside the house. We were greeted by Missouri.

"What did you find out?" We looked at her and then around the house. "Well?"

"We know what happened and that's enough. So why did we have to come here so fast?" She looked at both of us and motioned for us to follow her. We did until we were in the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" We both stood there in shock. Sitting at the table, eating fricken Lucky Charms, was Alexis. "You ok? You look like you saw a ghost." I looked over at Sam and then at Missouri.

"We'll be right back." I pulled both of them into the other room. "How long has she been here?"

"She showed up soon after you left. Said that someone was after her and that this was the only place she thought she'd be safe enough to wait for you two. I know that it's her and not some evil thing." Sam and I stared at her now. "I can just feel the good in her. That and a huge amount of sadness."

"She hasn't said anything about what happened?" Missouri shook her head and Sam looked at me. "You think we should listen to what Jess said?"

"I think that's the only thing we can do until she starts talking to us about what happened." We all agreed on that and went back into the kitchen, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Where did she go now?"

"Backyard." Missouri pointed to the open door and I went to go look. Once I stepped outside, I got a facefull of snow.

"HA!! I got you!!! Oh yea!! Who's bad? Who's bad?" She was smiling and dancing around. She seemed like her old self. She stopped and looked at me. "You sure you're alright? You're acting a little off."

"Fine and you better run." I bent down and picked up some snow. I looked over at her and saw the biggest smile creep onto her face. That face that I missed so much. "I'm not going to warn you again Alex." She laughed and ran away from me. Don't get me wrong, I did chase after her and cornered her behind a tree.

"You know that you're cheating."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Guys!" Both of us turned and got a shovel full of snow thanks to Sam. "HAHA!! I rule the snow!!!" I wiped the snow off my face and glanced over at our little sister. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then we started stalking little Sammy. "Wait! You can't team up! That's not fair for me."

"You used the shovel Sammy. That wasn't fair for us now was it?" It looked like he was thinking about it and he did that for a little too long. Alex and I unloaded on him. We had this little snowball fight until all of us were pretty much soaked. After getting changed into warm, dry clothes, we sat in the living room and talked. Missouri left us alone. Figuring that we needed a little family time after all this. "That was fun."

"Yeah it was and you two still cheated." Alexis and I smiled at a bitter Sam.

"I know that you wanna know." Sam and I turned to her. "About what happened. How exactly I'm back and not trying to eat your brains."

"In Dean's case, it'll be a small meal." Her and Sam laughed.

"Hey!"

"Sorry." He looked back over at her. "You want to talk about it now?" She shook her head no.

"I just know that you two want to know. I just can't do it now and wanted to tell you that." Sam got up and sat next to her. I was already sitting on the other side of her. "I'm sorry that I made you that sad though."

"It wasn't your fault what happened. Don't ever think it was." She nodded and rested her head against my side. I lifted my arm and wrapped it around her. Sam moved closer and layed his head on her side. "How bout we get some rest and if you want, we can talk about this in the morning? If now, we'll just wait until you're ready. Deal?"

"Deal." And like that, we fell asleep. Missouri came down some time later and covered us up. So we slept through the night. Together and complete.


	19. Sick siblings and beliefs

**Chapter 19 Sick Siblings And Beliefs**

Dean and Sam woke the next morning on the floor. They looked at each other and then at the couch. There was Alexis, all snuggled in the blankets on the big soft couch by herself. Dean grinned at Sam and he just shook his head. He knew what Dean was thinking and wanted no part in it. Dean got up and walked into the kitchen. Sam followed, but instead of following his older brother outside, he stopped in the kitchen and made coffee. One track mind with that boy.

Sam's POV

I watched as Dean went out the back door, grabbed a bucket, and come back inside. I also smiled at the fact that Missouri was awake now and knew what Dean was thinking. She came in and hid behind the wall untill Dean walked out of the kitchen. I sat at the table with my coffee and waited for the scream. Sure enough, ten seconds later.

"AHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL!!?" I let out a small laugh and went into the living room. Once I turned the corner, I saw a sopping wet Dean and a happy Missouri.

"Morning Missouri." I said with a smile as I sat next to Alexis. I glanced over at her and she was still sleeping.

"Girl can sllep through anything." Missouri said sitting in a chair across from me. Dean was still standing in the door way with a shocked look on his face. "Something wrong son?" Dean slowly looked at the plumpy old woman. "What?"

"What did you do that for? That water was freezing and I think there were ice cubes in it. Not to mention the fact that you ruined my hair!"

"You sure he's a man?" I looked down at my little sister and saw her smiling. "Well? He worries more about his hair that his health." She sat up and looked over at Dean and then saw the bucket full of snow. "Hey! Were you going to throw more snow on me?" I watched her give a kinda cute death glare to Dean and smiled over at Missouri. Dean tried to give her one of his I-wasn't-going-to-do-anything smiles, but she saw right through it. "You were!!"

"I...uh well I...I wasn't going to." I laughed as he tried to talk his way out of it and then when she got up and chased him. "I wasn't going to Alex, I sware!"

"Like I'm going to believe you now! I saw the bucket Dean! Not nice to pick on your sleeping sister!" Missouri and I watched as she chased him right out the back door and then locked it. "HA! What now smart ass?" Missouri and I walked into the kitchen to see her laughing her little head off.

"Come on. This isn't even funny. It's cold out here and I'm wet." Dean begged as he hugged himself trying to stay warm. He saw Missouri and me laughing at him. "Guys. You're not really gonna leave me out here, are you?"

"I'm still thinking about that." I answered. Alexis looked back at us and smiled and nodded. "Sorry man. I think that you're stuck there." I smiled when I saw his face. He honestly looked liked he was going to cry.

"Boy, if you even think about picking that lock, I'm going to whack you with a spoon!" Alexis and I both turned towards Missouri and then back at our icicle older brother.

"Please let me in. I'm sorry I was going to throw snow on you. Please Lex." She signed and opened the door. The minute she did, Dean picked her up and tossed her in a pile of snow. "HA!! What now smart ass!?"

"I can't believe you did that! That's not even cool man!" Dean was laughing so hard that I went unnoticed as I dumped his bucket of snow on him. "HA! You rule the snow yet again, Sam!" Dean wiped the snow off him and tackled me.

"Damn it!" I was trying to get him off of me, but that earned me some snow down the shirt. "DEAN! That's cold!! Ass!!"

"I'll help!" Alex got up and dove onto Dean, shoving snow down his shirt as well. "HA!! Chilly willy!!"

"Children." All three of us looked up and got buried by a shit ton of snow, thanks to everyone's favorite spoon-whacker. "HA! I rule the snow now! Now I'm going to do some Christmas shopping. Behave yourselves and get out of those wet clothes soon before you catch a cold." She turned and went inside. I looked up at Dean and Alex.

_sneeze_ "Sorry Dean." Alex said with a smile as she wiped her spit off Dean's jacket. "Couldn't hold that _sneeze_ in." I laughed when I saw the sick look on Dean's face. "I'm going in the house now."

"Good idea." I watched her go into the house. "Dean." He looked down at me. "Wanna get off now?"

"Sorry." He sat in the snow next to me. "Hey Sam."

"What?"

"You think that she's going to talk about what happened anytime soon?" I looked at him and then at the house. We could see her making some hot coco and then going into the living room. "I mean she seems fine. You think that something might be wrong with her?"

"I don't think so man. I just think that we should do what Jess said. Let her know that we're here for her and that we love her. She'll tell us when she's ready." Dean nodded and we went inside, got changed and joined Alex in the living room. I sat on the chair next to the wall and Dean sat next to her.

"What cha waching?"

"Riverdance." I snickered and she looked at me. "What was that for?" I shook my head and watched the pretty men dance around.

"What the hell is this?" Dean said as he saw what was on the tv. I laughed more and heard Alexis laugh as well. "Those are the prettiest men I have ever seen and what's with that dude in the leather?"

"That's Michael Flatley." She looked over at him and he looked lost. She inhaled deep and explained. "He calls himself the Lord of the Dance. This is traditional Irish dance."

"Right. So why is he wearing leather and are you feeling ok? You look like crap."

"That was the nicest thing you have ever said to me. I just think that I have a tiny cold." As she finished, I sneezed. "And I don't think that I'm the only one." Dean looked at me too and I smiled. Two hours later, Alex and I were curled up on the couch, buckets next to each of us. Yup. We have been attacked by the nasty demon known as the flu.

"See what you get for locking me out of the house." Dean said with a smile as he handed us some soup. "Chicken noodle for you and pea for you." I glanced over at Alex and shook my head.

"How can you eat pea soup when you're throwing up every thirty seconds?"

"I like it. Now shut it and eat yours." We all looked up as Missouri walked in. "You were gone long." She looked from me to Alex to Dean.

"What did you two to them?" She asked as she put her bags down and walked to Dean, who backed away I might add.

"I didn't do anything." He said as he put his hands up in defense. "They just have the flu and I was doing what any other kind, careing older brother would do." I smiled, but that faded when I head Alexis groan. 'Crap.' And her pea soup went all over the floor.

"Well, it looks like the kind older brother had a mess to clean and I suggest that you do it before Sam looses his soup too." Missouri said as she picked up her bags and went to the stairs. "When you're done, you're going to help me decorate." Dean looked at her in shock. He then looked at us and shook his head.

"This sucks." Dean said as he rolled his eyes and went to get the mop. I glanced over at her and she smiled.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" She nodded and I laughed. "Why?"

"That'll teach him to throw me in the snow." She said with a smile as Dean came back. She looked up at him with the most pathetic look on her face. "I'm sorry." 'My god. She even made her lip quiver. Priceless.' I thought as I watched Dean buy the whole thing.

"It's alright, but you still need to eat something."

"Toast?" He smiled and nodded before going into the kitchen.

"You're amazing." She smiled at me and layed back down. I followed her lead and both of us were asleep when Dean came back. He put the toast on the table and sat down.

General POV

"You really are something, Dean." He turned and saw that Missouri was back. "The way you look after them." He smiled at her and then looked at his younger siblings and smiled.

"I'd do anything for them." He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Missouri smiled and covered him with a blanket before pulling out her Christmas tree.

"Guess I'll just have this this year." She said to herself as she set it up.

"Can I help decorate it?" She turned and saw a happy Alex sitting up. "Can I?" Missouri smiled and nodded. She had a soft place in her heart for Alex. A special place just for her. See, Missouri knows what she went through when she died. All of it. She knows where she went and it wasn't anywhere pleasent, that's for sure. To say that Alexis spent time in hell would be an understatement.

"Are you sure that you're strong enough?" Alex smiled and got up, careful not to wake either of her brothers. "I'll take that as a yes." She walked over and the two girls started going through the ornaments.

"You know." She said not looking at Missouri. "I mean, about where I was and what happened. You know."

"Yes. I'm so sorry child. You led a rough life." Alex laughed at that statement. "I know. Not the right word to describe it, huh?"

"Not even close. You know that most of the best times in my life I wasn't even with my family. I mean now it's great and I would want it any other way. Before I found them, I only had Matt and his father. They were like family and I loved them more than anything." She stopped and looked down at the blur ornament she was holding. It had a picture of Mary holding baby Jesus.

"But.."

"But they weren't my family. I don't know if I can tell them what happened when I..." Missouri placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you think it'll be too much for them?"

"I think that you'll know the right thing to do when the time comes. You can tell them if you want or just let it go. The choice if fully up to you Alex." Alex nods and places the ornament on the tree.

"You think there's a god?" Missouri is shocked. She wasn't expecting that question. "I used to think there was and I used to pray. When dad used to..." She coughed and continued. "I used to pray that someone would help me and no one ever came. No amount of praying ever stopped him. Even when my baby and Matt died, I still believed because with Matt dying, I met them and that was the best think that happened to me in a long time." Missouri sat there and listened to her. Little did they both know, but Sam and Dean were also listening. Missouri was too busy listening to Alex that she didn't even realize they were awake. "Now after everything that I've seen there and what happened when I died, I doubt that a god or a heaven exists."

"Honey. I wish that I had the answer for you and I wish that I can make all the pain in your heart go away, but I can't. I don't have all the answers." Alexis smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry sweety."

"I didn't expect you to have the answer. I just asked if you thought there was one."

"In that case, no, I don't think there is. I believe that there is something that guides us and that we all have a destiny to fulfill, but if there's a being that is in control of all that? I don't believe that." Missouri and Alex finished with the tree and waited till the boys let them know they were awake before lighting it. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Someday."

**A/N I know that I'm doing alot of sappy family stuff and you all wanna know what happened when Alexis died. Am I right? I know I am. I'll get to that soon, I promise you that. It's not going to be for a little while though. I also promise that the next chapter will have the three at Christmas and also on their next hunt. Please review and I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I love all of you!!! Thanks for reading!! **


	20. Not on my watch

**Chapter 20 Not On My Watch**

General POV

The two boys waited a little while longer to let them know they were awake. Sam sat up a few minutes later, followed by Dean. Both girls were still sitting on the floor, drinking coco and talking. When the realized that the two boys were up, they stopped and turned to them.

"You feelin' better Sam? You still look like hell." Sam yawned and shrugged at his sister.

"I feel a little better. Now are you going to light that sometime today?" Alexis looked over at Missouri and smiled before getting up and going to the switch. She turned it on and the tree came to life. Dean winced and covered his eyes.

"AHH! I think I'm blind!" He said as he made an attempt to look at the tree. He glanced back at Sam and he was also covering his eyes. Alex stuck her tongue out and glared at him. "If you did anything, I didn't see. I'M BLIND!!" She just elbowed him and got up. "OW!"

"Oh come on. It's not that bright." Dean smirked and went to look out the window. "What are you lookin at?"

"I think that it knocked out the power to the entire neighborhood." Dean got out through a laugh. After looking at his watch and seeing that it was only half past nine, he joined right in making fun of the tree.

"Maybe it just kicked the breaker." Dean looked at him and then back out the window.

"Dude! I think a plane just landed in the back yard!" Alexis looked from a grinning Dean to a smiling Sam. The two went on like that for a while. Each taking turns making fun of the tree and it was really pissing the two girls off. "Yup. A jumbo jet man. It's HUGE."

"I think that sixty strands might just be a bit much." Sam said with a smile. Dean looked at him and nodded.

"I think that I might wanna go to the hospital now." Alexis looked at him with concern etched on her face.

"Why? What's wrong?" He glanced at her and smiled. She knew it was coming.

"I think that my retina's melted! Really, do you see liquid?" He said with a smirk.

"See if I ever do anything nice for you two again!" Alexis said as she stood up. The other three looked at her. "All we tried to do was give you a somewhat normal Christmas and all you can do is poke fun at it! Why don't you take it down and burn it. Would that be better in your book!?" She yelled as she walked into the kitchen. Dean glanced over at Sam and saw that he felt REAL bad about making fun of the tree.

"OW!!" Dean said rubbing his head. Missouri looked at him. "What the hell?"

"What is your problem? You have any idea how long we worked on that!? When was the last time that you had a normal Christmas and a tree? Either of you." Both boys thought about it and neither could remember. "That's what I though. That poor girl went to hell and back and all she tried to do was make this Christmas a little normal for all of you and you two just sit there and make fun of her." Missouri stopped just in time for Alexis to come back in with four cups of coffee. She set them down on a table and looked around the room.

"Uh. Did I miss something?" Dean walked up to her and looked down at her. "What is it?" Sam came up and stood beside his brother. "Guys, what?"

"We're sorry for making fun of it. You know that we're just busting on you, right?" She looked from Sam to Dean and then over at Missouri.

"It's alright." She finally said with a smile before grabbing each of their hands. "Come on. I have something for you two." She pulled them over to the couch and pushed them down before running up the stairs. She came back down and handed each of them a box. "I know that Christmas isn't until tomorrow, but who cares." The two looked up at her and she was still smiling. "Well open them!" The boys opened the boxs and looked back at her. "You like em?" Missouri was watching from the kitchen. She was curious on how the two would react to the gifts. "I know that it's not much, but with being dead and all, I really didn't have any money. So I just thought that if I made some..." She never got the chance to finish. Both boys, at the same time, embraced their sister. "I'll take this as you like them."

"No." She looked up at Dean and he smile faded. "We don't like them." She looked at the floor, but Sam made her look at him.

"We love them." Cue happy smiles! Alex had given each of them a small book. Each one contained pictures of her and them, along with different poems she had written for them.

"Really!?" Both nodded and Missouri came back into the room. Alexis turned to the old woman and smiled. "They do like em."

"I told you so. Now since we're in the giving mood. There." She pointed to a big box that was behind a chair. "That's for all of you." The three siblings exchanged looks before Sam went over to that box.

"You know that you didn't have to." Missouri put her hand up to stop the oldest boy.

"You're my family and I wanted to do this now open it." Dean glanced down at his sister and the two joined Sam. Sam opened the box and found that it contained alot of their stuff from when they were younger. "I got them from your old house and thought that you would like it."

"This is all from before I left." Alex said looking through all the photos and what not. She picked up a certain box and held it. "Isn't this?" Missouri placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded. "Dad said he threw it away."

"Honey, I hate to tell you this, but..." All three waited for the rest of that sentance. "You daddy's an asshole." Cue wide eyed Winchesters.

"Did you just.." She put her hand up and smiled. "No. No stopping me now. You just cussed!" Sam said in shock. You can see how much they care that she just called their father an asshole, can't you? Yup. None of them care.

"OH!" Sam, Alexis, and Missouri watched as Dean ran into the kitchen and came back in a moment later. "Can I do it now!?" Yes. He was waving a spoon. Alex and Sam were just laughing at him. "What? Every time I even THINK about saying something like that, WHACK!!! I have the bumps to prove it. Now I get to do the whacking!"

"Boy don't make me come over there and get that spoon. You are doing no whacking in this house." The two younger siblings were just sitting on the couch. Sam was watching as Dean backed away from Missouri and Alexis was staring at the jewerly box in her hand. It was an antique that Mary had gotten for her when she came up from the hospital.

"You alright?" She glanced up at Sam and nodded.

"Besides the bracelet, this is the only think I have from Mary."

"Mom." Alexis smiled at him and nodded again. Neither one was paying much attation to their older brother and the psycic. "You know that I remember when she bought that."

"Really?" Sam nodded. "But you were only what, five?"

"So. I still remember. I was with her when she got it. We went to shop for stuff for your nursery and she saw that in the window of antique shop. Without even thinking about it, she got it. She always said that it was perfect for her little girl." Alex looked at him and then back at the box. It was a rather small jewerly box with a picture of guardian angels on it. "From the day she brought you home to the day that she died, she always said that you were her little angel."

"I can't even remember her. Not her face, her voice, nothing." Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Do you think that any of this would have happened if she never died?"

"Not sure, but we can't change the past Lex." She nodded again and took a deep breath.

"To say it was hell would be misleading." Sam sat up straight and looked at her. "Don't interupt. I only wanna do this once." He nodded as Dean and Missouri came back in. Dean rubbing his head as usual. Both took one look at the two on the couch and sat down. "There was fire and chains. Things that you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy. Time moved differently. Seconds seemed like years. At first I was scared, but then the pain too the place of fear. I don't really remember everything that happened, but I know that I wished I was in hell. Any place was better than that. I tried thinking of you two or Mary, but I couldn't remember what you looked like. I didn't remember anything from my life. There was no sleeping, no eating, no drinking. All there was was pain and screaming. The screams echoed throughout the darkness. There was no light. I couldn't see what was in front of my, but I heard it and that was worse that seeing. Just thinking about what that could be was worse that anything I have ever seen. Then, one day, I was torn out of there. That's when dad brough me back, but the thing is, I didn't come back alone. Something came with me. Something that wanted out of there as much or if not more than me." She stopped and looked at the floor. She was hopeing that they wouldn't ask questions. Dean looked over at his younger brother and sister. Sam was on the verge of tears and Alex looked like she wanted to die. Missouri left halfway through. She already knew anyways.

"So they think that came back with you, is that what you were scared of when you spoke to me?" She nodded. She remembered when she told him she was back. She was happy that he heard her. "What was it?" She lifted her head and looked at Dean.

"I'm not sure, but it's still here. I don't know where, but I can feel it. The thing is that only one of us can stay here." Sam glanced over at Dean and saw the look on his face. Sam knew that the chances are he looked the same. Dean got up and sat in front of her, taking her head in his hands.

"You remember when we said that no one or anything will ever touch you again?" She nodded and he smiled. "That goes for this thing too. Nothings sending you back there. If they want to try, they have to get through Sam and me first. You understand that?" She nodded again. "Good. So is that all?"

"No, there's more but."

"It's alright. You told us enough for one day." Sam said getting up and going over to his bag. "I got you something too." He handed her a box and she opened it.

"I remember this." She looked at the picture inside the frame. "This is my fifth birthday." It was a framed picture of the three at her birthday party. Sadly, no John in the picture. How sad.

"With all that was going on, didn't really have time to go shopping."

"I love it Sammy." She said as she hugged him. Dean just watched and smiled at the two. "It's nice to have something to remember the good times we had when we were younger."

"I have something too, but you don't get it until later and it's for the both of you." Sam and Alexis looked up at Dean. "Don't look at me like that either. You'll get it later and no amount of nagging is going to make me change my mind."

"But Dean." He looked over at a lip quivering Alex.

"No. I'm not going to fall for that again. You'll get it later, I promise." He got up and got out John's journal. "Right now, are you two up for a hunt?"

"And this day was going so well too." Sam said rolling his eyes as he stood up. Alex looked at him and smiled. "What is it?" Both siblings looked over at Dean and waited for his answer.

"Well, there seems to be something up in Fort Morgon, Colorado that has been taking kids. All anyone has ever found of them was the torsos. Pretty sick stuff."

"Can I see that?" She reached for the journal and looked at the picture and then back at Dean. "This is weird."

"What?"

"Remember the thing I said came back with me?" Both boys nodded, but Sam knew where this was going.

"This is it, is't it?" She nodded.

"All the kids are between the ages of five and ten, right?" Dean looked at the news artical.

"Uh, yeah. Says that none of them were older than ten. The bodies were always found a few days before the kids eleventh birthday." He sat down next to Sam and Alex on the couch. "You think this is the thing?"

"Definatly. I spent alot of time with it. I would know it anywhere. Plus, this is how it feeds. It prefered children, young children, but for some reason always left the torso behind. Guess it didn't taste that good. When do we leave?" Twenty minutes later, the three were on the way to Colorado. It was a decent ways drive and Alex was a little on edge.

"You alright back there?"

"What if it tries to send me back?" Sam looked at her and then glanced over at Dean. "I mean, it's either that thing or me that get's to stay here. What if it found a way to send me back?"

"I told you before that you're not going anywhere. You came back and I intend to keep you here." Dean said as they pulled up in front of a abondoned house. "This is the place." All three looked at the house and went to the trunk. "Ok. You wouldn't happen to know how to kill it?"

"Electracute it. A pretty high amount of energy is what sent it there in the first place. I would imagine that's how we kill it this time." He nodded and pulled out the tasers. "So what do you have them ampted up to?" Dean looked over at her and smiled.

"A hundred thousand volts. I want this thing fried extra crispy. You sure you're going to be ok to go in there?"

"I'll be fine just as long as it goes back and not me." The three made their way inside and down to the basement. "Why is it always a dark dingy basement or sewer?" Sam smiles at her. Dean leading the way with Alexis in the middle and Sam picking up the rear.

"You think it has any kids down here?" She nodded at Sam.

"You and Alex look for them. I'll track this thing down." Dean said as he stopped at the bottom of the steps. They all hear some whimpers and go over to a large white cupboard. "Count of three. One. Two. Three." Sam and Alex opened the cupboard and found two young kids inside. "At least now we don't have to split up."

"Is it still here?" Alexis asked. The two nodded and grabbed her hand. "We'll get you out of here." Her, Sam and the two children run to the stairs as Dean watches their backs.

"You two get them out of here. I'll find this thing." They ran up the stairs and out of the house, leaving Dean alone with the thing.

Dean's POV

"I know you're here, so why don't we just cut to the chase and you come on out." I looked around and saw nothing. I heard it walking around and knew it was close to me, but not being able to see it just sucked. "Any time would be great."

"She'll go back before me." The thing came out from behind a pile of boxes. I looked over at it.

"Dude, you fugly." I said with a grin.

"You two are related. She always had a smart-ass comment as well. Shame you're going to lose her again."

"She's not going anywhere, but you are." All I wanted to do was end this as soon as possible. If this thing got out, I knew that Sam would pertect Alex with his life, but that was an option that I didn't want. It stepped closer to me and I fired, but he sidestepped it. "Shit!"

"HA! Bad aim I see. Too bad." It managed to get close enough to give me a good crack across the face. I stumbled into a near-by wall and fell into a puddle. Lucky for me, Sam tossed me his taser before running up the stairs. "No more weapons. I hope that little Lex is this easy to get rid of."

"Don't call her that!" I yelled as I shot it with the second taser. This time I got it. It never occured to me that being I was in a puddle and so was it, I would be electracuted as well. All I thought about was the fact that Alexis was safe and that she had Sam to look after her before I slipped into darkness.

General POV

"You two stay here and don't leave this car. We'll be right back." Sam said as he closed the back door to the impala. Him and Alexis ran back into the house. The heard what sounded like screeching and hoped that Dean got rid of that thing. Sam reached the bottom first. "Dean!?" Alex was right behind him. Both looked around the room and she spotted him first.

"DEAN!" She ran over to where he had fallen and started shaking him. "Come on man. Wake up and look at me. Just open your eyes." Sam saw the things body, but paid it no attation. "Please Dean. Don't do this. You have to look at me." Sam looked over at his baby sisters face and saw nothing but pain. "We have to get him to a hospital Sam." The two picked him up and carried him to the car. Alex sat in the back with him and Sam pulled a Dean and broke the sound barrier, along with a hell of alot of speed limits to get to the closest hospital. After calling the police to pick up the kids, the two went over and spoke with the doctor.

"How is he?" Sam asked. Alex was standing next to her brother, waiting for the news on Dean. "Well, how is he?"

"He's resting. The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart—it's damaged."

"And that mean?"

"We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month." Alex stood there in shock. There was no way that she was going to lose Dean now. Not after all this shit. Not on her watch.

"There has to be something you can do, some kind of treatment that can help him?" Sam looked down at his sister and then back to the doctor. "Please. You can't just let him die."

"I can't imagine how you two must be feeling, but we can't work miracles. I really am sorry." The two young Winchesters nod and walk away. They find Dean's room and go inside.

"Have you ever actually watched daytime TV? It's terrible." Dean said with a slight smile on his face. Sam signs and even Alexis smiles a little. "That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down."

"I always knew that thing was evil." Dean looks up at his baby sister and smiles. "We spoke to your doctor." The smile fades and he turns off the tv. "Dean."

"Alright, well, looks like you two are gonna leave town without me. You better take care of that car. Or, I swear, I'll haunt your asses."

"You know that's not funny and we're not going to leave you here. There's gotta be something that we can do. Anything." Sam wraps his arm around her shoulder and looks over at Dean.

"She's right. I mean, the doctors don't know what we know. Maybe we can find something to help you."

"Look, Sammy, what can I say, man, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story. There's nothing that can help me. The only options I have left are burial or cremation. And I know it's not easy. But I'm gonna die and you two can't stop it." Alex starts to cry and leaves the room.

"You know that you can be a little more sensative." Sam said as he sits on Dean's bed. "We're not just gonna let you go this easily, you know that."

"I know. It's just, I'm scared man. What if you can't find anything? Then what?" The two sit there in silence for a while. "You'll take care of her, right?"

"You know I will." Dean nods and falls asleep. Sam get's up and walks over to the door before turning around. "We're going to save you." He whispers before leaving. "Just watch us."

**A/N I know that the gifts were a bit crappy. I couldn't think of anything and there was no way they were going to give each other more jewelry. Not happening. So yes, I know this wasn't the greatest chapter, but the next will make up for it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. :-) **


	21. Anything for the help he needs

**Chapter 21 Anything For The Help He Needs**

Alexis POV Motel

I sat on the bed trying to think of a way to help Dean. I knew there had to be something. I just had to find out what. With the crap amount of time I had, I knew I had to work fast. I was typing away on Sam's laptop that I didn't even hear him come in.

"You alright?" I looked up at him and nodded. He sat down next to me and looked at the computer screen. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm trying to find something that can save him." I didn't even look at him. I had a few idea's on how to help my older brother, but no way was I letting Sam in on them. He'd kill me. He grabbed my hand, forcing me to stop typing. "What is it?"

"I want you to know that if we don't find anything. I'll always be here for you Alex." I watched his lips as he spoke. I knew that he would be. I knew, but I didn't want him to be. I wanted both him and Dean to be with me. "Do you understand?"

"Of course. There's a little problem with that plan though."

"What?"

"He's going to get better. We're not going to give up on him and let him die. I'll fight for him until the end if I have to. I just wanna make sure that you're going to do the same." He smiled and wiped the tears from my face. I didn't even realize that I was crying.

"You know that I'm not going to give up. What have you found so far?" I looked at him and then at my hands. "Sorry." He let them go and I showed him what I found.

"I searched for anything that might help and the only thing that I found that had some promise was a faith healer named Roy." Sam sat at the table across from me and started reading the paper's I gathered about this Roy guy. "Uh, Sam. There's a problem with that too."

"Great. What might this one be?"

"He was arrested for fraud a few months back." I said as I closed the laptop. I was out of ideas now. Well, ideas that I can tell my brothers about anyways. "So what do you think?" Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I got nothing." I stood up and went for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Something I need to do. You have Dean's phone on you?" He nodded and handed it to me. "I'll be back in a little while." I smiled at him and closed the door. As I walked through the parking lot, I thought about what I was going to do. I knew that Dean needed my help and there was nothing that I wouldn't do for him. I walked until I was a good ways away from the motel and I made sure that Sam didn't follow me before I pulled out the phone. I opened it and looked at all the numbers until I found the one I wanted. It rang three times and then someone answered. "It's me. We need to talk about Dean."

"Where are you?" I took a deep breath and told him where I was. "Look in the phone book. Meet me at the first motel listed. I'll be under the name Lewis." I agreed and hung up. I looked at the ground the whole way back to the motel we were staying at. Once I got back into the room, I saw that Sam wasn't there. That's when I noticed the impala was gone too. I took out my phone and called my older brother.

"What's up Alex?"

"Nothing. Where are you? Find something that might help?" There was a long pause. "I'll take that as a no."

"Something happened Alex. Can you get a ride to the hospital? I don't wanna leave."

"What happened?" Nothing again. "Sammy! What is it?" I sat on the bed and waited for his answer. I knew from the way he sounded that it wasn't good.

"He flat lined. They don't think he's going to make it much longer. Get here as soon as you can." I nodded and hung up. Yes I knew he couldn't see me, but I did it anyways. I called for a cab, but instead of going to the hospital, I went to the first motel in the phone book. I found what room he was in and went to it. I took a deep breath before knocking.

"Nice to see you made it. Didn't think you would show." I looked up at his smiling face and wanted to run.

"I don't have the time dad. Dean needs your help." He opened the door wider for me to enter. I went against my better judgement and went in. He closed the door and faced me.

"What makes you think I'm going to help you? What's stopping me from killing you right now?"

"Nothing. I know that you still love Dean, no matter how you feel about me. I know that you won't let him die." He sat at the table and I was on the bed.

"I don't understand what you think I can do."

"I know that you were possessed when you brought me back from the dead. I also know that you know something about things like this. I know that you can help him. Sam told me before I got here that he flat lined. Please." Dad looked at me and had a slight evil smile. "Can you do it?"

"You know that I can. The thing is, will I?" I looked at him and thought about Dean. Everything that he and Sam had done for me since I met them again. I thought about how much I loved them both and that as long as they were alright, that's all that mattered to me.

"If you do this for me, you can do whatever you want to me." He looked at me in shock. "Anything and I won't say a word to anyone." He smiled more and stood up. I was to busy looking at the floor. "Will you?"

"Fine. I'll help him." I glanced at him and he was standing over me. I was just waiting for the first hit to land, but it never did. He just walked over to his bag and pulled something out. "I'll take a rain check on your deal though." He took out another journal and started reading. "So you have a photo of him?" I nodded and gave him the one that I always carry. He threw it in a dish along with other stuff that didn't smell to good. After that, he chanted some stuff that I didn't understand. After a few minutes and some flickering lights, he looked at me. "There. He'll be fine." I stood up and went for the door, but he grabbed my arm and turned me so that I was facing him.

"Thought you were taking a rain check?" I ask. He pulled his arm back and I closed my eyes. Pain shot though my head as he fist made contact. I fell to the floor and grabbed my face.

"Screw the rain check. That's good enough payment for me." He picked me up by my shirt and held me against the wall. "Not a word to either of your brothers."

"I know." He opened the door and tossed me out. I felt the blood trickling down my nose and called for a cab. "Not as bad as I thought it would be." I whispered to myself as the cab pulled up. "St. Lukes." The driver nodded and I called Sam.

"Alex? Where are you?"

"On my way. Something I had to do. How is he?" I waited for what seemed like hours for his answer.

"Doctor said that he's fine. None of them can explain it, but it seems like he's going to be alright." I smiled and leaned my head back. I think that was mostly to stop my nose from bleeding. "How far away are you?"

"A few minutes. I can see the hospital. I'll take to you when I get there." We said our good-byes and hung up. "At least it worked."

Hospital with Sam

General POV

Dean was just laying in his bed, looking at the ceiling. He was still in shock over what happened that day. One minute he was dying and now it seems that he's perfectly fine. No way that's normal. Sam went to get coffee and call Alexis a few minutes ago. Nurses kept coming in to check on him and he took his sweet time flirting with them.

"You know that if you keep that up, all my nurses are going to be fighting over you." Doctor Sunderland said with a smile. Dean turned his head enough so that he was looking at him. "How you feeling?"

"Fine for the most part." He nodded and check Dean's chart. "When can I leave? I have a thing about hospitals." Dr. Sunderland looked at him and smiled. Dean saw something in that one smile that he didn't like. Something evil. "Can you tell me where my brother and sister are?"

"Not here right now." He pulled out a rather large needle and Dean was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second. He really didn't trust this doctor and didn't want to be alone with him. "This is something to help you relax so that we can take what we need from you and Sam." Dean watched as the liquid left the needle and traveled into his body.

"What did you just..." His vision started to go blurry just as Sam walked into the room. 'Sam, get out.'

"How's he doing?" The doctor turned and smiled at Sam.

"I gave him something to help him relax. Get a hold of your sister?" Sam nodded and set the coffee down.

"She'll be here soon." Sam looked at Dean. His eyes were open and focused on Sam. "You sure he's ok?" Sam looked back at the doctor and then saw that Alexis cab pulled up. The doctor watched Sam go over to the window and wave at Alec before pulling out the wet cloth. He went up behind the young man and placed it over his mouth. Sam struggled, but the doctor had almost superhuman strength. Poor Dean had to watch as his little brother was drugged and he knew that his sister was here now too. Dean was fully awake. He could see and hear. The thing is, he couldn't move at all. Dr. Sunderland placed Sam on the floor and smiled over at Dean yet again before pulling out another needle. He injected Sam with something to make sure he wasn't going to wake up any time soon before going back over to Dean and smiling more.

The three were gone by the time Alexis made it to the room. She walked in fully expecting to see her older brother talking to one another. Instead she found herself in an empty room. She knew that she saw Sam wave at her before she came in. She took a quick look around and noticed a white cloth on the floor by the window. After smelling it, she realized what it was and knew that he brother's were in trouble. The one thing she hated the most though, this time it was her that had to do the saving with no one to back her up. She just hoped that they would be alright until she found them.

**A/N Short chapter huh? Sorry about that, but I really had no idea what I was going to do for this one. I knew that I wanted an evil doctor and that Alexis was asking John for help, but other than that. I had no idea. Hope you like it thought and left me know if you don't. I'll do better next time. At least now we get to see what it's like for Alex to do the rescuing!!! Also, I'm not sure if chloroform has a smell or not. If it doesn't well, that's not the first mistake I made. PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	22. Overcoming Fear

**Chapter 22 Overcoming Fear**

Alexis' POV

I've always thought that no matter what, my life could never get any worse than it was a few months ago. Now, standing in this room, looking around at nothing, realizing what I had coming and what I had to do. I just think that this time it was me. I'm the one that has to make sure we're all safe. I'm the one that has to track down the big bad and kill it before it kills the two most important people in my life. I'm the one that has to figure all this out in time. Why me? I shook my head and tore myself from my thoughts before running out to get a doctor. I kept thinking that maybe he was moved in the few minutes it took me to get up here. After running down the hall and nearly killing an elderly man, I found a doctor.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you can tell me where my brother is?" The doctor, Dr.Phil (I laughed at that too), looked up from his chart and down at me.

"What's your brothers name?" Damn it! I'm not sure if they gave his real name or not. Shit! "Miss, what's your last name?" Well, let's just hope I'm right.

"Winchester. His name is Dean Winchester." Dr. Phil smiled and went over to the nurses station to check. I just stood there, hoping that he was just moved to a different room. Somewhere deep down I already knew the truth. Sam waving and then not being there and that smelly cloth. I knew something was wrong and what the doctor said confirmed it.

"Miss." I turned and looked at him. "It says that your brother was released. That a man named Sam checked him out a little while ago." I thanked him and left. Well, I pretty much ran out of the hospital. After scanning the parking lot and not seeing the impala, I just cursed myself and my kick ass luck.

"Great! Now what?" I said to myself as I started hiking back to the motel. I had no money for a cab. I inhaled deep as I got to the front door. I glanced around me before going in. It felt as if someone was following me the entire way, but when I looked around I saw no one. I went inside and it looked like a fricken tornado hit the room. "I knew Dean was messy, but this is unreal." Yes, I knew that Dean or Sam didn't do this. Trying to make myself feel a little better here. "Not only do I have to find them, but now I have to be the maid to. Damn it!"

"I help you and you lose them. Wow! You're the one that's unreal." I turned and saw my father leaning against the wall. "So what happened?" I swallowed hard. No way he was helping me. Not possible.

"Not to sure. I got back to the hospital and Dean and Sam were gone." He nodded and pushed off the wall. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? I mean I know there's no way you're planning on helping me."

"No I'm not. I'm planning on helping my sons. I know the hunting experence you have. No way you'll find out what happened on your own." He sat down at the table without another word. I had nothing to say as well. He was right. I don't have alot of experence in this area. Some, but not alot. "Let me see the cloth." I looked at him and pulled it from my coat. "This isn't going to be much help, now is it?" I shook my head and he just looked over at me. "Tell me what happened the last time you saw them."

"Nothing much. I saw Sam waving at me from Dean's room, but when I got there, all that was there was that cloth. I asked the doctor if maybe he was moved and he said that Sam checked him out."

"Just a bundle of knowledge aren't you?" He gave me a sarcastic smile and opened Sam's laptop. "Make yourself useful and get me some coffee while I check some things out." I did as I was told. Not because I wanted to mind you, but because I really didn't want another punch so soon. It only took me a few minutes to get back and when I did, he was already packing some hunting stuff. "Took you long enough." I turned and rolled my eyes, making sure he didn't see. "I found something. I'm going and you're staying here."

"Like hell I am." I kinda spit out without thinking. Dad glared at me for taking back. I just stood there, watching him and waiting for him to do something. Sure enough, he dropped his bag and walked to me.

"What did you just say to me?" He had such hatred dripping from his voice that I couldn't move. "Did you just talk back to me?" He grabbed my wrist and held me to the wall. I somehow managed to keep myself from crying out. "Answer me Lex!"

"Don't call me that." I whispered. His eyes went wide. I wasn't even sure if he heard me, but the handprint on my cheek told me that he did.

"I can call you whatever I want. First you come back and nearly get Dean killed and now you're holding up my rescue. You really should have stayed dead!" I knew it was time.

"Shut up." Once again he looked at me, but this time, I looked back. "Maybe I should of stayed dead, but there is no way in HELL that Dean nearly getting killed is my fault!! Just like Jess wasn't my fault! And Matt and my daughter and mom." I pushed off the wall with all the strength I had. Dad stumbled backwards and tripped over his bag. "That's right! I called her mom. I have that right because she was my mother!! You have no right to tell me what I can and can't call my own mother and you have no right to blame me for her death and you had no right to do all those things you did to me."

"Why you little..." He got up, but the barrel of Dean's gun shut him up real quick.

"Little what? You're not saying a damn word to me anymore. You're not laying a hand on me anymore. I'm not afraid of you anymore and I'm going to find my brothers, with or without your help." I hissed as I pointed the gun at him.

"You think you can shoot your own father?" He asked me with a half smile. I just smiled back and cocked the gun.

"You're not my father, but to answer the question. Yes. Now I'm giving YOU two choices. You can either walk out that door and never come back again or YOU can help ME find Sam and Dean. What's it going to be?" He smiled at me and nodded.

"I never thought you had it in you to do something like this." He took one step and I raised the gun. "I'll help then." I nodded, but never put the gun down. "And after this, I'm gone for good."

"I know. And if you try anything and I mean ANYTHING, I will kill you where you stand and not think twice about it." The smiled faded from his face quickly and he looked at me with more hate. "And stop looking at me like that. I already know you hate me. Trying to kill me proved that. No need to show it any more. Now let's get going, we have work to do." We got into his truck and I still had to gun out. No way I trusted him. "What lead did you get?"

"I heard there was a demon that takes the form of different doctors in order to steal people souls. My guess is that's what has Sam and Dean." He looked over at me and then at the gun. "So which one do you allow to call you Lex?"

"Both and only them. Do you know where they are?" He nodded and threw me a map.

"There are only a few placed around town that it can hide out. I circled the three main ones. We'll search all of em. It normally feeds on a full moon so we have time. The next one isn't for a few days."

"It's tomorrow." I corrected him. I heard him mumble a shit and we stopped and checked the first building. Nothing. Same with the second. "At least we know where they are."

Sam's POV in building

"If this keeps happening, they might screw something up in my head." I said out loud.

"You're already screwed up." I looked around and saw Dean tied to up a pole next to me. "You alright?"

"That wasn't funny and yeah, I'm fine. How you feeling?" He shrugged and we both started attempting to free ourselves. "You wanna know what sucks about this?"

"Uh..." I smiled and shook mt head.

"Besides that. Alexis." He looked over at me and I nodded. "She's alone man."

"Not just that, but she's the one that's going to be doing the rescuing. I don't think this is going to end well." I had to agree with him there. Alex had very little experence with shit like this and we still have no idea what we're up against. Sad to say, I spoke to soon.

"How you boys doing?" We both turned and looked at the doctor that brought us here. "Nice to see that you both are awake and well. Seems that there's one missing."

"What do you want?" I asked. Dean was still trying to work his hands free so I thought to keep this man's eyes on me. The doctor turned to me and smiled. "You want to smile?" I heard Dean let out a slight snicker. He was the one that makes the stupid jokes, but I thought to take that one.

"Oh little Sam. You have no idea what I am, do you?" I gave him a not-a-fucking-clue look and he just smiled more. "I think I'll show you then." Dean and I watched as he peeled off the doctor face and revealed what he really was. A nasty looking creature with yellow skin, blazing green eyes, horns, and he was covered in slime. Safe to say he was just gross. "What's the matter boys? Never see anything like me before?"

"Only in a tissue when I blew my nose." Dean said. I smiled, but held back my laugh. I think his remark pissed the thing off because the next thing I heard was my older brother screaming.

Alexis and John Same building

Alexis' POV

Dad and I ran up god knows how many flights of stairs as soon as we heard the screaming. Neither of us knew who it was and we hoped that we weren't too late. We stopped at the door at the top of the last flight of stairs. I looked over at my father.

"How do we kill it?" I asked. I have to say that he hasn't tried anything in the time we spend together. Must be the gun always pointing at him. I smiled at the thought of shooting him, alot.

"Behead it." I rolled my eyes. Why does it have to be so messy? He slowly opened the door and we made our way in. The room was pretty dark and we could only make out the shapes from across the room. There were three of them so we figured it was Sam, Dean, and this thing. "I'll get close enough to distract it. When I do, you free your brothers and get out."

"And you're going to kill it? Not let it live and have it come kill me?"

"As good as that idea is, I think I might wanna kill it. It tried to hurt my boys." He said with a smile.

"You tried to kill your daughter. Can I kill you?" He looked over at me and saw that I was nothing but serious. "I might just do that later. I owe you a shit load of payback."

"If you don't want my help with this, then kill me." He said standing up and facing me.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure that to end your pathetic life, but right now saving them is more important than that. I'm not going to kill you today so lets just go." He nodded and he ran right up to the thing.

"Am I interupting something?" I saw all three of them turn to him. 'At least I know they're alive.' I thought as I made my way so that I was behind the poles they were tied to. "I think I am. Nice to see you again boys. You both seem shocked to see me."

"What the hell are you doing here!?" I heard Sam asked and he sounded a little shocked. I made my way to Dean and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned to look at me and I gave him a smile.

"How?" He asked as I cut the ropes.

"Not right now. You have to chop it's head off." He nodded as I slipped my machete into his hands. "I'll get Sam."

"What happened to your eye?" I looked at him and felt my eye. 'Shit! Forgot about that.' "Alexis. Did he do that?"

"Nows not the time man. I'll explain everything later I sware. Can we just get out of here alive?" He nodded and I knew that I had to spill my guts later on. I crawled over to Sam and cut his ropes as well. He glanced back at me.

"How?" I smiled at the same question. "Your eye."

"Damn it. It's fine. Kill the booger now." We smiled at each other and by the time we stood up, the thing was dead and Dean and dad were standing face to face. "This can't be good."

"You did that to her, didn't you?!" Dean screamed. Sam and I both saw that he was still holding onto the machete. "You son of a bitch! I should kill you right now!!"

"Maybe, but you won't." Sam and I kept glancing from one to the other. "You wanna know how you're alive and well now?"

"What are you talking about?" I swallowed. Guess I'm going to be spilling those guts alot sooner than I thought.

"Ask your little sister." Dean looked over at me and Sam turned the same time. "Why don't you tell them Alex."

"What's he talking about?" Dean asked walking to me. I looked down at the floor. "Lex. What?"

"I just went to him for help. He's the one that saved you Dean." Both my brothers looked at me in shock. "It was the only thing I could think of to save you. I couldn't just let you die."

"So you went to him?! Of all people, him!" He screamed at me. Sure I kinda got over my fear of my father, but Dean was scareing the shit out of my right now. "Why would you think you can trust him?"

"I had to do something and I knew that he would be able to help." I saw that dad was sulking back this entire time. He was gone by the time Sam jumped in.

"Okay, guys. I think that we all should get some sleep and talk about this in the morning. We all hada long couple of days." I looked up at him and Dean glanced at him as well. We both agreed and walked outside. Dean spotted the impala as soon as we got out. Dad was long gone by this time. None of us said a word all the way back to the motel and I was thankful for that. I knew that I was going to do alot of talking tomorrow. Now you wanna know something funny? I would do everything I did all over again as long as it turned out like this. All of us were alive and alright. I stood up to my father and now I'm laying in a motel bad with Sam. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Before I did however, I heard what Dean said.

"Thank you Lex. Love you." And I fell asleep with a smile.

**A/N I know that I'm not putting alot of action in this story and there is a reason for that. I'm just trying to focus on how the three get along as well as how they act around John. We now know how Alexis acts around him! Oh yeah!! Stood up to him!! Go her!!! There's going to be some action soon, ALOT of it. Promise!! Review please!! **


	23. A new fear

**Chapter 23 A New Fear**

Dean woke early the next morning, way before his younger siblings. This is odd in itself seeing as he's the one that Sam's always trying to get up and that normally happens sometime after one. After going and getting coffee and something that someone would call a decent breakfast, he returned to the motel to see that the two were gone. He sat at the table and a few minutes later, Alexis came out of the bathroom.

"Morning." Dean just kinda waved and started reading the paper. Alex rolled her eyes and sat on the bed across from him. "You're kinda grumpy this morning. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." He answered without looking at her. She scoffed and layed down. "What was that for?" She was just staring at the ceiling and not really paying much attention to him. "LEX!"

"What!?" She sat up and looked over at him. He looked a tad bit mad so she just layed back down before talking to him. "I know what you're so pissed about."

"You do?" She nodded, but yet again never looked at him. "And what might that be?"

"That I went to dad for help." She sat up again and locked eyes with her older brother. "You're pissed that I asked him for help, aren't you?"

"Yes. That was a stupid thing to do and you know it. What if he did something to you and neither Sam or I were there to help you? What the hell were you thinking going to him alone?" He started raising his voice as he spoke and believe me, Alex picked up on that real quick. "Care to tell me?"

"I was thinking about saving your life. I know, stupid of me huh? It didn't matter what he did to me. You're alive because of him." She moved to the edge of the bed and Dean shook his head. "What? Would you have rather me and Sam search the web, find nothing, and let you die? That's what would have happened. What I did I did for you and you seemed to be thankful last night."

"I don't care if you did it to save me. It was a stupid thing to do and you know it. How do you think Sam and I would feel if he did something to you? Did you even think about that?" He stood up and walked over to her. She sulked back a little, but he just got closer. "You didn't, did you? You just thought that he would save me with no questions ask, especially when you're the one that went."

"Maybe and can you back up a little please." She looked at him as he towered over her. She was still sitting on the bed, looking up at him and he never moved back.

"No. I'm going to stay right here until you admit that you made a bad choice going to dad." She finally stood up. Not standing up to Dean mind you, but standing up to try and move away from him. He wasn't allowing that one though. He grabbed her arm as she tried to push past him. "Admit that you made a bad choice."

"I'm not going to admit it because I didn't. I knew that he was the only one that could save you and I would go to him again and do the same thing in a heartbeat if it ment saving you! Now let me go!!" She was trying not to show him the fear in her eyes. To her it was only a matter of time before he hit her just like John and she was going to be prepared for it, but there was no way he was going to know he was scaring her. "Dean! Let me go now!!"

"No! Why are you being so stubbern about this?" She tried to pull her arm away, but he just tightened his grip, making her wince. "Stop being stubbern and admit it damn it!"

"Right now you're making me regret it!!" The next thing she knew, she was on the ground looking up at him. She saw the shocked look on his face and he saw the terror on her's.

"Alex, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean.." He bent down to look at her, but she backed away as fast as she could. "Really Lex, I was just..."

"Don't call me that." She whispered as she used the wall to help her stand. She backed away to the door and opened it, never taking her eyes off her oldest brother. Dean watched as his baby sister ran out of the room. He watched as she ran away from him. All because he couldn't control his temper. He just stood there, wishing he could take it all back. He was greatful for what she did and that she was brave enough to ask John for help. He was just mad that she went alone. Wrong way to go about telling her that. Dean sat on the bed, not wanting to go after her. She was scared of him enough now. So he would sit and wait. He would hope that she would come back.

Alexis' POV

I didn't have to run far before I ran into Sam. He went for a little walk to clear his head this morning and I guess he was on his way back. After seeing me, he waved and had a big smile on his face. That is until he got closer.

"Alex. What happened? Why are you here alone and where's Dean?" He looked at my face and my pretty new bloody nose and black eye. "Who did that?" I heard the concern in his voice, but the anger was present as well. "Lex, please tell me." I looked at him and then at the ground. He went to place his hand on my shoulder, but I backed away before he got the chance to touch me. "Alex, please."

"Dean." I whispered low enough in hopes that he wouldn't hear me. I took a quick glance up and saw his face. At the moment I knew that he heard me. "It was my fault Sam. I said that I regreted asking dad for help to save him and." I paused and wiped the tears from my eyes, wincing when I touched my eye. "I just made him mad. I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"Don't." I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes. Now I saw nothing, but love and concern. "It's not your fault and no matter what you said to him, he never should have layed so much as a finger on you." I shook my head and sat on the ground.

"No. I should have known better that to make him mad. I should have known." I started crying more and he sat down next to me. "I'm sorry Sam. I'm so sorry." I leaned against him and he held me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong. All you did was something brave to save Dean's life. That's nothing to be sorry for and it sure as hell is nothing to be hit over." I smiled up at him and he returned it. "What do you saw we go back and have a nice little chat with our big brother?" I nodded and we stood up. After dusting ourselves off, we turned to go back to the motel. We turned only to come face to face with a group of people.

"You know that was so sweet. Almost cried." The man in front said. Sam lightly pushed me behind him. "Aww. Can this night get any cuter?"

"What do you want?" Sam asked. I was just watching the whole thing. Something was way off with these people. I could feel it and from the way Sam was acting, he could to. "You gonna answer or just look at us?"

"Oh Sammy. Not to smart are you?" Sam looked at the man with confusion. "What? Wanna know how I know your name?" Sam nodded and the man laughed, along with the rest of the group. "Let's just say that we have a mutual friend. Now I'm afraid that we must get down to business." He smiled and the group surrounded us. I knew there was no way Sam could take them all on his own. There were a good ten or twelve of em and we still had no idea who they were.

"You still never told me who you are or what you want." The man smiled more and looked to a woman to his side. She nodded and glanced at me. 'This isn't good.' I thought and Sam pulled me closer to him.

"My names Luthor and this here is Kate." He said pointing to that woman. She waved and smiled. "And we're just out for a late night snack. Nothing more." Sam raised his head. He knew who they were now or should I say what they are.

"You're vampires, aren't you?" Luthor nodded and raised his hand. At that moment, the rest of his little pack all came at us. Sam did his best to fight them and hell, even I joined in. However, we were no match for them without any weapons. The next thing I knew, Sam was on the ground and I was being held from all sides. Kate was nose to nose with me.

"You're a cute one. Think I might wanna play with you." She smiled and kissed my cheek. I saw that Sam was struggling, but he had four men holding him down. Kate turned to Luthor. "Can I keep her?"

"Why not. But what do you do with this one?" He asked pointing to Sam. I looked over at him and saw that he calmed down a little. I saw the gash above his left eye and how bad it was bleeding.

"Just let him go. Not like him and his brother are any threat to us." She said followed by a laugh. Luthor waved and the men let Sam go. He was about to get up, but Kate hit him over the head and knocked him out.

"SAM!!" I screamed and struggled more against the men holding me. That was doing nothing. They just held tighter till Luthor and Kate came over to me. "Let me go!!" Luthor smiled and grabbed my chin.

"I think not. You see, Kate here wants you and she get's whatever she wants." I looked over at a very happy Kate. "See how happy you make her."

"Why do I have to be the popular one?" I whispered as one of the big men threw me over his shoulder. I was still kicking for all I was worth. I kept my eyes locked on Sam's body until I could no longer see it. "Dean." I whispered to myself.

Dean's POV

I must have sat on that bed for twenty minutes before I thought to go after Alex. Why would I hit her? What the hell was I thinking? I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. "She should have been back by now." I said to myself as I got into the impala. I pulled out my phone and called Sam. After I got no answer, I started to worry about him. I haven't seen him at all today. He left a note saying that he was going for a walk, but I haven't heard anything since. I drove a little ways down the street until I saw something in the road. After pulling over and getting out, I saw what it was. "SAM!" I ran over to him and saw the nasty cut above his eye. "Sam. Look at me man. Open your eyes and look at me." I heard him moan and his eyes fluttered open. "Morning sleeping beauty."

"What happened?"

"You tell me." He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "You alright?" He turned to me. "Sam?"

"You hit her!" I swallowed hard and put my head down. I couldn't even look at Sam. "Shit!!" My head shot back up and looked at him. "They have her!"

"Who has who?" He glanced at me. "Alex?" He nodded and I shook my head. "Again. Damn that girl."

"What are you going to do? Hit her again?" I glared at him and saw how pissed he was. "Nows not the time to talk about that and we ARE going to talk about that. They were vampires man. Vampires and I let them take her." He put his head down and I grabbed his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Sam, it's mine. Right now let's focus on getting her back. Did you see which way they went?" He looked around and shook his head.

"No. That one woman knocked me out. The one, Luthor, said that we had a mutual friend and I can give you one guess on who that might be." I raised my brow and got who he ment. "We're going to have to track them Dean. And now." We got up and went to the trunk of the car. Before I got the chance to open it, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and then at Sam. It read Lex.

"Alex?" I listened to silence. Well, that's not true. I heard heavy breathing and other than that, nothing. "Talk to me!"

"No need to yell Dean. Little Lex is safe and sound." I heard the joy in his voice and wanted to tear him apart. Then again, part of me wanted to tear myself apart for getting Alex into this in the first place. "So how's your day going? Find Sam yet?"

"I just want her back." I heard him laugh as I passed Sam the keys to open the trunk. "It's not a game here! Just give her back and we won't have to wipe your entire nest out." I hissed. That seemed to make him laugh more.

"You think that threatening me now is such a good idea big brother?" The next thing I heard was screams and I knew who they belonged to. "You know, she can take alot of pain, but anyone cracks after so much." More screaming. After each scream, it felt like my heart was being torn out and beaten before being placed back in my chest only to be torn out again. "The set of vocal cords on this one. My god!"

"You touch her again and I sware to god I'll tear you apart!"

"What was that? Didn't hear you over the screaming." He laughed at me. Sam had everything ready to go, but we still had no idea where to start looking. "Listen, I have to go. Dinners getting tired. Tell John I said hi!" I heard some more screams and then nothing but a dial tone.

"Alex!? Alex!? Damn it!!" I screamed as I punched the trunk hard. Sam placed a comforting hand on my back and I pulled away. "This is all my fault Sam. I had to go and lose my temper and hit her! If I never did that then.." I felt the tears threatening to come, but I pushed them back as I normally did. "We have to find her Sam and soon. That bastard also said he knew dad."

"So I was right?" I nodded and got in the car. "We still don't know where to look." I pulled out a map and tossed it to him. "What am I looking for?"

"Farms. There are a shit load of them around this area. That's our best bet." He agreed and started looking. I knew from the way she was screaming that there wasn't a whole lot of time to find her. I also knew that vampires kept their victims alive for days or weeks, bleeding them. I tried to block that thought out and focused on finding my baby sister. I glanced over at Sam and he was looking at me. "What is it?"

"You alright?"

"Fine." I turned back to look at the road. "You know that after we get her back and rip apart the fangs, we're going after dad and ending that once and for all, right?" Sam nodded in agreement and we continued our search. "Just hold on Lex. Hold on."

**A/N Now I know this is a short chapter and I was going to make it longer, but I could find a way to make the other stuff I wanna write make sense. If you know what I mean. So I decided to break it into two parts so that it would make sense. Hope you like it anyways and please review!! TANKS!!! **


	24. Blood in, Blood out

**Chapter 24 Blood In, Blood Out**

**Alexis POV**

Spinning room. Pain in my neck. Blood thirsty vampires. Blood loss. Sam laying in the road somewhere. Dean doing god know what, god knows where. My days not going so good. At least Luthor or whatever left. About damn time too. Bastard has smelly breath. That Kate isn't much better, but at least she's somewhat gentile. I kept trying to look around the room, but it was so dark and my vision was still blurry so I didn't get to see much. I did count how many there were. Including Kate and stinky breath, a total of fourteen. Yeah, I like those odds. Can really take on fourteen vampires alone. I laughed to myself just as light filled the room.

"I see that you're awake. About time. Was getting bored waiting." I struggled to open my eyes, but failed. The light was so bright and I was just so tired. Did that stop me from attempting to untie myself, nope. I had one hand free, but I knew I was far too weak to do anything alone. I mean damn, I can't even lift my head so when Kate got close to me, she lifted it for me. "What? No hello?"

"Go to hell." I managed to whisper. That just made her laugh. "Didn't think it was that funny."

"It wasn't. You trying to be threatening is though." She bend down so that she was looking into my eyes. "You think that big brothers are going to save you? You have another thing coming little Lex." She smiled more as I tried to jerk my head away. "They're not coming for you. Maybe you should have thought twice before running off like you did."

"Why don't you just kill me already?" She scoffed and walked over to get a chair.

"I don't have any plans on killing you. All of this is part of a bigger plan that your father set up." Somehow I didn't find that very shocking. "I know that you're not suprised by that. Anyways, this also has to do with your brothers as well, but something else is going to take care of them."

"What?" She smiled and leaned back.

"Your daddy is going to take them both out himself." I even laughed at that one.

"Right. My father loves them more than anything. No way he would ever think about killing them."

"Maybe that's how he FELT, but after what they said to him when they found you. After not taking anymore of his orders and looking after you. Man did that piss him off. So much so that he came to Luthor for help. See, he told us that if we got you away from your brothers long enough for him to kill him, then we can do whatever we wanted to you." She got up and walked back over to me. "You know what I want to do with you?"

"Somehow I don't think I wanna know."

"Turn you. Shame I can't do that till after your brothers are dead, but hey we have all the time in the world." And with that I was left alone again. With one of my hands free, I at least knew I had a shot at getting myself out of this. All I had to do was make my way outside, get somewhere where there were people and a phone, call Sam and make sure he was alright, and I have to do all this before they realize that I'm gone.

"Damn it!" I cursed to myself as I freed my other hand. After getting my legs free, I made my way slowly to the door. It was open a crack and I could see some of the vampires were sleeping which ment it was light outside and I had a better shot. I looked around the room and saw that the only way out was through this door. "Another damn it!" I took a deep breath and made my way silently through the room of sleeping vampires. I saw that Kate and Luthor were sleeping in one of the rooms and the others had stupid cots. I grabbed a pipe that was laying on the ground just in case I needed a weapon and made my way to the front door. As I prepared to open it, strong arms pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned and saw one of the other vamps was holding me. I swung the pipe and got him on the side of his head causing him to let me go. I fell to the floor as he fell. I pushed him off of me and tried to get back to my feet, but I guess the noise woke the other vampires because they were all looking at me.

"Not good." I whispered as I backed up. 'Damn it! What the hell do I do now?' I thought as I stumbled back. I felt the door and in one pull, opened it and started running as fast as my legs would allow. I knew they weren't following me, but I also knew that they would be sooner or later and I had to warn Dean and Sam about what dad was going to do. As of right now I have to do the only thing I can, run.

Sam and Dean

"This is just not working!" Sam said as he punched the dashboard. "And I'm sorry about that." Dean just glanced over at him and nodded. The two were both worried about finding Alex and it was understandable that Sam was angry. "We've searched every place that we could think of. All of the farms are empty and no we're completly lost on what to do."

"We'll find her Sam. Then we'll kill every single vampire we could find." Dean said without looking over at Sam. The two were hell bend on finding her, but now it wasn't looking too good. They've been searching farms for god knows how long and came up empty. "What if you get a hold of dad?" Sam shot his brother a no-way-in-hell look. "What? I'm not saying we ask him for help, I mean we could always beat the information out of him. I just think that he knows something about where they might be hiding out."

"And if I say no way, are you going to hit me?" Sam said as he continued to look over the map.

"I know that I deserve that and much more. Believe me that we're going to talk about what happened when we find her, but right now I think that calling dad would be our best chance on finding her before they kill her." Sam looked over at his older brother. Sure, Dean had a point, but Sam didn't trust his father as far as he could throw him. "What do ya say?"

"Fine. If it helps us find her than let's do it." Sam pulled out his phone and called John. "Dad?"

"Sam? So nice to hear from you. Still have walking death with you?" Sam clenched his fist and continued talking.

"She was taken by vampires and we think that you have something to do with that." He heard nothing but laughing on the other end of the line. "You know that I'm taking that as in you knew."

"Of course I knew Sam. I planned the whole thing."

"Where are they?" He had to asked through clenched teeth. Dean was taking glances at him through the whole conversation and knew just by the way that his little brother was acting that John had something to do with it. If not, everything. "DAD!!!"

"You honestly think that I planned all of this and made a deal with vampires just to tell you so that you can go and screw it all up? Not too smart there Sam. I do have to say that even if I did tell you where they were, wouldn't do you much good now." Silence. Sam was just staring out the front window. Dean had pulled over and he so wanted to talk to John.

"Why?" Sam all but whispered.

"Little thing managed to get away. Where she is now? Not a clue so you better find her by night fall or else they will. I have to go now. See you soon Sammy." And with that he hung up. Sam closed his phone and looked over at Dean.

"What?"

"She managed to get away and he planned this whole thing man. We have to find her before it gets dark." Dean nodded and pulled the car back onto the road. They still had no idea where to search and time was running out.

ALEXIS POV

I ran as far as I could before my legs gave out and I fell to my knees. My lungs burned and I was on the brink of tears. All I wanted to do was find my brothers and get as far away from here as possible. I sat and leaned against a tree and closed my eyes. Had to, I was so tired. By the time I woke up, the sun had set and it was night.

"Shit!" I got up and started running again. I knew that once the vamps got my scent, I was screwed. So I had to get as far away as I could manage. I ran until I came to a road at the bottom of a hill. I almost smiled until I heard someone following me. "Shit again! I can never catch a break!!" I ducked behind a tree and listened.

"Oh little Alex! Come out, come out where ever you are!!" That was Kate. Always did sound to damn chipper for a dead chick. "I promise that if you come out now, turning you won't be THAT painful." I just closed my eyes and waited for the time for me to run to the road. Shame I never got the chance. "GOT YA!!"

"LET ME GO!!" I struggled to break free and luckly I did. Sadly, I managed to tumble down the hill and right into the road and into the path of an on coming car. "OW!"

"Don't think that you're getting away that easy!!" I just layed there. Too much pain to move and I was just thinking about how the hell she thought that was easy. I heard the screeching of tires and silently prayed that Kate would let whoever this was live. She was alone and that was luck in itself. I heard a door open and then close and feet running up to me.

"Get away. You have to leave." I whispered as someone bent down to help me. "Please just go."

"Like we're going to leave you in the road. I might have been an ass today, but I'm not that bad." I opened my eyes and once everything stopped spinning, I smiled. "Nice to see that you're still with us."

"Nice to see you in general." Dean picked me up and Sam stood guard as he put me into the car. "Where's Kate?" Dean looked over at Sam and saw that he was facing down a woman. "Please kill her."

"I will Lex. You just lay here and we'll be right back." His smile and hearing Sam yelling were the last things that I saw and heard before I passed out.

**A/N HAHA!! Bet you thought I forgot about this one!! I didn't, just didn't feel like writing it. Plus my computer kept screwing up and a lot of my crap get deleted. Sorry for such a LONG wait!! I hope that this chapter makes up for it. Please review and let me know what you think and what you think I should do to John. Not sure if I should kill him or go with the other idea I have. THANKS!! **


	25. Sorry Isn't Enough

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been working on this chapter for some time now and I'm sorry if it's not very good. I've been kinda focusing on my other story. Let me know what you think of this chapter and I'm starting on the next one now. Now this one is almost finished, but there will be a sequel!!! **

**  
Chapter 25 Sorry Isn't Enough**

**Alexis POV**

I woke up some time later in what I guessed was our next hotel room. I turned over and watched as Sam slept. For the first time in a long time, he looked peacefull. I got out of bed as silently as I could and went to shower. I smelled like something that just died. I had no idea what happened to Kate or the rest of the vampires and I had no clue how far away we were. After showering and dressing, I exited the bathroom to see that Dean was awake and sitting at the table.

"How you feeling?" I shrugged and sat on the his bed and put my boots on. He turned around to face me and then it started. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"No need to say anything. I figured it would only be a matter of time before you followed in dad's footsteps." I said without looking up. I knew that might have pissed him off, me compairing him to dad and all, but I did it anyways. I heard him get up and felt the bed sink next to me. I lifted me head enough so that I barley had him in my line of sight.

"I know I deserved that and that I deserve so much more for what I did."

"Got that right." I whispered thinking he wouldn't hear me. Wrong.

"Can you at least look at me?" I inhaled and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Alex. I don't know where that came from. I was just so angry and I took it out on you." I let out a small chuckle. "What was that for?"

"That's what dad said when it first started with him. Then you know what happened?" He shook his head. "It got worse Dean. It's only a matter of time that it'll get worse with you." He tried to put his hand on my shoulder and I quickly pushed it away. "No."

"It's not going to get worse because it'll never happen again. I sware to you that it never will." I looked up and him and then over at Sam to see that he was awake now.

"Morning Sammy." I said with a smile as I stood up and went to the door. Safe to say that Dean was on my ass in seconds. "Calm down. I'm going for a walk to get some coffee. I'll be back in a few."

"Remember what happened the last time you left?" I turned and looked at him.

"Well whos fault was that?" Oh yeah! I just left Dean speechless. I turned and left to get my coffee.

Sam and Dean

"What the hell is her problem!?" Dean said sitting back down on the bed. "She knows she shouldn't be going off alone like that." Sam sat up and glanced over at his older brother before knocking him right on his ass. "What the hell Sam!!?"

"You know damn well why she wants to get out of here so bad and why she left the last time!!" He screamed as he stood up. Dean was just sitting on the floor looking at him. "You hit her man. After everything that dad did and you promising that no one would ever lay a finger on her again, you're the one that did."

"I know that Sam and don't you think that I feel horrible about it? I know what I did was wrong and I tried to talk to her about it, but she just up and left like that." He explained as he pulled himself back onto the bed. "And I have to give you some credit too. That's a hell of a right hook you got there."

"Not this time Dean." He looked over at Sam confused. "You can't just make a joke and make this go away. You hurt her more than anything. You're supposed to protect her and look out for her, but instead you couldn't control your temper and you caused that pain." Dean just let the words sink in and stared at the floor. "You know that I have no idea how you're going to fix things between you two, but you better do it soon before she's out of your life for good." Sam got up and went into the bathroom and left Dean to think. He must have pased the room for hours by the time Alex came back. She looked over at him and took a seat at the table.

"Can we just talk about this without screaming? Please." She looked up at him and nodded. "I know that I lost all the trust you had in me and I'm sorry for that. I also know that no amount of apoligizing is going to make it better."

"You're right about that. Sorry just isn't going to be enough this time Dean. Of all the people I've met in my life, you, Sam, and Matt were the only ones that treated me like I was someone. Like I was a human being and then after what happened. I'm sorry Dean."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my temper that I couldn't control and I took it out on you knowing full well that I shouldn't. None of that was your fault. All the blame goes to me." She glanced up from her cup and watched as tears escaped his eyes. "I just want you to trust me again and not leave me."

"Why would I leave you?" He looked up into her eyes. "No matter what you do, I'm not going to leave you. You and Sam are my family. The only one that I have left now. Sure what you did scared me and the thought of you doing it again is still somewhere in the back of my mind, but that's not enough to get me to leave." She said with a smile. Sam was just leaning against the wall of the bathroom listening to what the two were saying. Even he had to admit that it was bringing a tear to his eye.

"But you ran away." She shook her head and took his hand into her's.

"I ran because you scared the hell out of me and I didn't know what else to do. That doesn't mean that I'm going to up and leave you. We'll work through this. I mean if I can survive dad and a cave of vampires, not to mention Kate and Luthor, you should be a cakewalk." She laughed that last part. He even smiled a bit as she wiped the tear from his eye. "I love you and Sam more that anything. Sure both of you can be royal pains in my ass, but I would have it no other way."

"My god! It's Oprah live!!!" Both Dean and Alex turned to Sam as he was wiping a tear from his eye. "That was just...just..." And he fell to his knees and pretended to cry like a baby. "BEAUTIFUL!!" This was inturupted by two pillows being thrown at him. "What did I do? It was."

"You were just being an ass." Dean said with a smile planted on his face. Alex slid over and let Sam sit next to her.

"So you worked everything out then?" Dean glanced over at his little sister and she nodded. "Good because I got a message from dad and I think that we need to do something about him and soon."

"So what does the message say?" Dean took out his phone and handed it to Sam. After reading it, it handed it back to him. "So we have to go to Missouri?"

"Looks like. I think we should head out as soon as possible. I really wanna finish this thing." Alex nodded and the three packed up the impala. The ride to Missouri wasn't so bad. Sam and Alex busted on Dean a lot about everything from his taste in music to his love for his car. They arrived at another crap motel at roughly around seven and after checking in, Dean thought it would be a nice idea to call daddy. "I think we might have to wait on the whole calling dad thing." Both Sam and Alex looked over at him as they continued to unpack.

"Why's that? I thought you wanted to finish this as soon as possible." Sam asked as he sat on the bed facing Dean.

"I do, but I found something that I think is more important right now."

"What is it?" Dean pushed the laptop to Alex and she started reading what he found. "I just can't believe that you were doing research." She said with a smile. Sam even chuckled and Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright. Gruesome murders? How is this our thing?"

"Simple. From what police and whoever else saw the body, they all would have sworn that some kind of animal killed them. All the victims were inside either their house or apartment, with the doors and windows locked. Yet something got in and torn them to pieces."

"That's pleasent." Sam added as he sat next to Dean. "So what do you think might be doing it?"

"I don't know. I was thinking werewolf, but they would leave some kind of clue don't ya think?" Sam and Alex nodded. "Alright. I think we should dig deeper into this. Talk to some locals and I know a good place to start." He smiled and headed for the door. Alex just glanced over at Sam and shrugged.

"You going to tell us where we're going?" Dean turned around and looked at his brother and sister.

"The last victim, Tracey Barns. She worked at a local bar not to far from here. I was thinking to talk to some of her co-workers and see if she was acting strange the night she died."

"And you want to meet some local ass as well." Alex whispered. Dean just turned around and nodded. "So off to the bar we go."

"I think I'm going to stay here. See what else I can dig up." Alex and Dean turned around and looked back at Sam. "What? I think you both can handle this one your own. Just call me when you found something out."

"Will do Sam." Sam went back into the motel room as the other two made their way to the bar. It was right down the street and they made it in not time. It was awefully full tonight and Dean made sure to tell Alex to stay close to him. She just rolled her eyes as the two sat at a table in the back of the bar. "I'm going to talk to the bar tender. Stay here and don't move."

"Got it!" She said with a fake grin on her face. Dean just smiled and went to talk to the bar tender. Alex was looking around the place. Half the people in here were either college kids or old greasy truck drivers. "This is pleasent. Shoulda stayed at the hotel with Sam."

"Hey!" She turned around and was looking at a young girl no older than herself. "Here alone?"

"With my brother and I don't flow that way." The girl laughed and sat down. "Uh?"

"I don't flow that way either. Just saw you sitting by yourself and since I was also alone, thought to come over and talk to you. Names Meg by the way." Alex just started at her. How bad could she be? Plus she might be able to get some information out of Meg that might help them find out what they're dealing with.

"Alexis. You live around here?" Meg took a sip of her drink and nodded.

"For the past three weeks I have. Just moved here for Utah. You?"

"Naw. Just passing through." Meg smiled and nodded as Dean came back over. "Get her number?" Dean looked at his sister and then Meg. "This is Meg. She just moved here. Meg, this is my brother Dean. He's a sex hound." Dean slapped her on the arm and she just laughed.

"Nice to meet you." Meg said with a smile. "How long you two staying in town?" Dean was just stareing at her. No doubt he thought she was hot. This made Alex roll her eyes time and time again.

"For a few weeks. You said you just moved here?" She nodded.

"For three weeks. Not a bad town except for the recent murders. They kinda creep me out and make me wanna move again." Alex glanced over at Dean. "You have heard about them, haven't you?"

"Yeah. Not much about them though since the police are keeping in under wraps." Meg nodded.

"I know. They just don't want to scare people. I happen to know a few pieces of information if you're interested." Dean raised a brow and Alex was all ears. "I happen to know that they people who were murdered, their hearts were missing."

"Their hearts?" Dean asked. Meg just smiled and nodded. "How do you know that?"

"It's not that hard to figure out since I was the one that sent the thing that killed them." Meg answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Dean stood up and pulled Alex up with him. "What? You're not thinking of leaving me, are you? We were just getting to know each other."

"Who the hell are you?" Alex was standing behind Dean and didn't notice the man coming up behind her.

"I already told you. Names Meg." She smiled as her eyes turned black. Dean was about to attack her, bit Alexis muffled cries forced him to turn around. He saw the man holding a cloth over her mouth and went to intervien. "I think not Dean." He was hit from behind from yet another black eyes man and fell to the floor, right next to his sister, unconsious. "Now let's go find that brother of yours."


	26. Bait!

**Two new chapters in one day!!! There's only one more before the end. Hope you like and please review!!**

**Chapter 26 Bait!**

Sam's been waiting in the hotel room since Alex and Dean left. That was seven hours ago. He waited for one of them to call and when none came he started to get worried. "Come on guys. Where the hell are you?" He asked himself as he sat back down in front of his computer. He did manage to hack into the police database and found some not so plesent facts about these murders. He continued to read until his phone rang. "Dean? Alex?"

"Close, but no. Sorry." He sat straight up and looked around the room. "You still there Sammy?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"A friend of the family. I'm keeping little Dean and Alex company, but we would really like for you to come and visit."

"Where are you?"

"There's a old building at the end of Cameron st. The top floor and I suggest you hurry. Chances are my little pet might get hungry and I don't think that Dean is going to be enough to fill it." Sam was still on the phone as he wrote down the directons. He ran to the door and threw it open and ran to the bar parking lot where the impala was parked. "You on your way little Sam?"

"You hurt either of them and I'll kill you." That just made her laugh. "Didn't think it was that funny."

"Oh, but it was Sam. Just hurry." And she hung up. Sam was driving as fast as the car would allow and pulled up to a alley in less than twenty minutes. He got out and after getting some shit out of the trunk, made his way into the building.

With Dean, Alex and happy little Meg

Dean and Alex were both tied to seperate poles. Both woke up sometime after being moved here and were attempting to free themselves. Meg said she left to make a call around ten minutes ago and both had a feeling who she was calling.

"Hey Dean."

"Yeah."

"This bites." Dean snickered a bit as the door opened and Meg came back. Dean turned to look at her with a deadly look on his face.

"Now. Now Dean. Don't look at me like that. You might make me mad." She smiled and sat down at a small alter in the center of the room. "You two comphy?"

"Very now what the hell do you want?" Meg turned back around and looked at Dean.

"I want Sam. What else?" Alex looked over at her brother and then at Meg.

"Why would you want him?" Meg smiled again and walked over to him. She straddled his les and looked him right in the eyes. "Didn't answer."

"Thought you would be happy with me sitting this close. You were the one staring at me in the bar, remember?" He smiled at her again. "I have to admit that you are hansome, but as for Sam. You see that he has something that we want back."

"And what might that be?" Alex was just remaining quiet so that Meg wouldn't know she was up to something. Thank god that she didn't bother to search them or else they might have found the small knife she was useing to cut the ropes.

"That little gift that he has silly. You don't think that was ment for him to have, do you? You see. My father gave him that gift when he was a baby."

"Your father? You mean.." Meg nodded and got up.

"Yes Dean. Your little yellowed eyed demon is my father and he wants back what is his." She smiled and walked over to Alex.

"Stay away from her!!" Dean yelled as he struggled with his ropes. Meg laughed as she reached around and grabbed Alex's knife.

"Were you planning going somewhere?" She shook her head and Meg just laughed again. "Good. I would hate for you to miss the show." She stood up and looked at the door. "Sammy's here." Dean glanced over and saw the paniced look on Alex's face as Meg left the room again.

"It's going to be alright Lex. Sam's not dumb enough to walk in here without a plan." Dean tried to reassure his sister and it didn't seem to be working. "Look at me Lex." She turned her head and looked right into Dean's eyes. "Sam will be alright. We'll be alright and then we'll deal with dad." She nodded and put her head down. Dean was trying to look around to see if he could see Sam or that Meg girl anywhere, but all he saw was a shadow on the wall.

"What's that?" Looks like Alex saw it to. "You don't think that's what killed those people, do you?"

"I really hope not." Both were so focused on that shadow that they didn't see the one coming up next to Dean. "SON OF A BITCH!!" He screamed as the thing dug it's claws into his shoulder. Alex's head snapped so the she could see her brother.

"You alright?"

"That hurt like hell!!" He looked at the four long claw marks on his shoulder and signed. "This isn't good Lex."

"You think." And she also let out a ear piercing scream.

"ALEX!!"

"Now now. No need to scream." Dean turned to Meg as she walked back into the room. "That brother of yours is a tricky one to track down. Guess I'll just have to do this the hard way." Dean looked over at Alex. She was breathing rather hard, but she seemed ok for the time being. "You know that Sam doesn't have to be alive for dad to take back what he needs. Speaking of dad." She smiled as the door opened and John walked in.

"Dad!?" Both siblings asked as soon as they saw him. "What the hell? You're working for the thing that killed mom?" John bent down in front of Dean and smiled. His yellow eyes bore into him.

"Working with? I'm surprised that you never figured it out son. Your father was never working with me. Well, not willingly anyways." Dean looked at his father with the most confused look on his face. "Damn. Not the brightest one are you." John got up and walked over to Alex. She was shaking worse than before as he got closer. "Still scared of me?" She nodded and that made him laugh. "You have no reason to fear your father little girl. He tried so hard to fight me everytime I hit you."

"Wait! What?" Dean asked. He thought he had this figured out, but he wanted the demon to confirm it.

"Neither of you are that smart huh? I've been in control of your father since you were two Alexis. He tried so hard to save you. Cried every time I hit you. Cursed me each time I smacked you or threatened you. He loves you so much that he even wished himself dead so that you would be safe. I'm the one that brought you back and the one that's going to kill you again." Tears were flowing down Alex's face. Her father did love her. He wasn't the one that almost killed her. That made her think that maybe everything is going to turn out alright.

"So if was you this whole time?" John looked back to his oldest son and nodded. "Why? You said that you neede her so then why try to kill her?"

"To break you of course. She died and you two fell apart. That's why everyone around her died. It had nothing to do with her, it was all me." He smiled and stood up. "Now that we have that bit of information out of the way. What do you say I get back what's mine from little Sammy?" Alex was just stareing off into space, trying to register everything her father, um the demon just told her. The only thing she kept repeating over and over again was that her father loved her. John loved her.

"Get the hell away from them!!" All eyes on Sam. He was standing in the door way, gun in hand. "You heard me. Move away from them!"

"Nice of you to join us Sam. You know that those guns aren't going to do much good against me." John/demon laughed and that pissed both Dean and Sam off. "How about you just come on over here and let me take that little gift back."

"I think not." And he pulled the trigger. John just smiled as the salt did nothing, but push him back. "You'r going to pay for everything that you've done to this family!"

"And who's gong to make me pay? You? HA! That's funny!" He stopped laughing and took a step back. John/demon looked at the floor and then back at a smiling Sam. "What are you doing?"

"Sending you back to hell!" Meg, Dean, and Alex were just watching what was going on. Dean and Alex were a little shocked that Meg never jumped in. Even those shadow things were staying back.

"HOW!?" He yelled and dropped to his knees. Meg was doing the same thing. "How are you doing this!?"

"Simple." Sam lowered his gun and went to untie his siblings. After both were safe, Alex standing right behind Dean, Sam finished. "I didn't come alone." John/demon and Meg looked at him. To be fair, Dean and Alex were too. They all turned and focused on the other door when Bobby came walking in, reading the excorsim. The demon and Meg sceamed as the black smoke exited their bodies and went through the floor boards. Bobby walked over and joined the others as John and the girl Meg was possessing lay on the floor.

"You think it worked?" Bobby asked when he was close enough. Dean and Alex turned to him and smiled. "Glad to see you two are alright."

"I'm happy for that too." Dean relpied as he walked over to the two bodies laying on the floor. Alex was standing next to Sam with her eyes locked on her father.

"You alright?" Sam asked noticing what his sister was looking at. "Lex?"

"Uh, I'm fine. It's wasn't him then. This whole time it wasn't dad!" She said with a smile on her face. Sam nodded as the three went over to Dean. "Are they alright?"

"Yeah. Both are breathing and have strong pulses." Alex sat down next to her father as Sam and Bobby checked out the girl. "You alright Alex?" She looked up at him and smiled. "Taking that as a yes." Both looked back down at their father when they heard him moan. He opened his eyes and focused on Alex's smile.

"Alexis!" He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry baby. I tried to fight him, but I wasn't strong enough to save you." Alex just held him and cried along with him. Meg woke up to and sat up with the help of Bobby. Sam walked over to the rest of his family as John broke down while him and Alex embraced. He smiled down at Dean, who returned it.

"We need to leave." They all turned to Meg. "There's a bomb someplace in this building and not much time left." They all got up and ran towards the door. The shadow things were gone as well. Guess then the demon was send back, they left to. As the six made their way down the stairs, they heard the stupid bomb go off and the building starting to come down. They made it to the front door. John, Meg, Bobby, and Dean were the first ones out. Sam and Alex kinda fell back a bit and Sam pushed her out just in time.

"SAM!!" Dean and John ran to Alex and all looked at the rubble that was now on top of their brother and his son. "SAMMY!!" Alex tried to run back, but John grabbed her as Dean started digging though the rubble. He found Sam's bloody hand and dug in that area. Bobby and Meg went to help as John held onto a crying Alex. "He can't be dead dad. He just can't be."

"He's not baby. Dean and Bobby will get him out and then we can work on being a family again." She nodded against him as he watch the rescue attempt. They managed to get Sam's body out, but he wasn't looking to good. "I'll call for help!" John yelled as he pulled out his phone. The ambulance and police arrived within minutes and loaded Sam into the back of the ambulance. Dean rode with him as the others followed in the impala. They arrived at the hospital a little after they did and waited for information. They all got checked out and with the exception of scratches and bruses, they were all fine. They explained everything to Meg, which she somehow believed and then she was taken home by one of the police. The other's just waited for anyone who can tell them how their brother and son were doing. They had to wait six hours for that time to come.

"Are you Sam Winchester's family?" The doctor asked and was soon standing face to face with all of them. Alex hasn't let go of her fathers hand since they got there. "Alright. I think that we all need to sit down and I'll tell you everything I know." They all nodded and sat down and waited for him to continue. "His injuries are pretty sevier. To tell you the truth, we're not sure how he's still alive, but he is."

"So then how's he doing?" Dean asked the question that they all wanted to ask.

"He's in a coma. A deep one. His blood preasure is a little low for out liking, but we are trying to bring it up to a safe level. He has some bad internal injuries and lost a good almost unsafe amount of blood. We started a transfusion and he's stable for the time being. We're going to keep a close eye on him for a few day and we'll let you know if we find anything else out."

They all nodded as the doctor stood.

"Can we see him?" The doc nodded and the three made their way into the room that Sam was in. He was lying so still on the hospital bed that Alex was afraid to get to close. Dean looked down at her and wrapped his arm around his soulder. "He'll be alright. Don't worry." She gave him a small smile as the three sat down and waited.


	27. Talking And Leaving

**Chapter 27 Talking And Leaving**

The three were in the hospital for a week so far and Sam showed no signs of recovery. Dean sat at his bedside day and night unless he had to shower or go get something to eat. Poor guys been living on coffee. John and Alexis knew that they needed to talk about what had happened to her in the time the demon was possessing John and they took the time to do that while Dean was asleep at Sam's bedside.

"Hey Alex." She turned to her father and smiled when she saw the smile on his face. "I think that we need to talk about what happened." She nodded and moved to sit next to him. "I know that I cause you a whole lot of pain and I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were possessed the whole time. You weren't the one hitting and yelling at me. That was all the demon and not you." John put his head down and took a deep breath. "What is it dad?"

"It kills me knowing how much pain you went through and makes me sick to know that pain was caused my these hands." He looked down at his hands and continued. "All I wanted to do was keep you safe and keep you away from pain and I caused it all. I wasn't strong enough to fight the demon when he took control and powerless to stop him when I knew what he was going to do. Seeing you black and blue, crying and begging me to stop. Seeing the blood that I caused you to lose. I'm just so sorry Alex." She got up and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug and cried on her shoulder. "I just wasn't strong enough and almost got you killed."

"But I'm alive aren't I? True that all that wasn't the highlight of my life, but nothing is going to make out past go away. We have to move on and work through what happened and when Sammy get's better, we can be a family again. Minus all the hitting." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I love you more than anything dad and this whole time I thought you hated me. Turns out that it wasn't even you and that you did still love me."

"You really think we can work through this? That you can forgive me for all the horrible thing I said and done?"

"You're already forgiven dad." They hugged again and smiled more. "What do you say we focus on helping Sam get better and then we can all talk about this when he's up and awake?" John nodded and moved to Dean's side. He woke up and looked at his sister and father. "Morning."

"Any change?" He asked as he glanced down at Sam's sleeping form.

"Nothing yet, but we have hope." John anwered. Dean nodded and stretched.

"I'm going to get some coffee. You guys want any?" Alex nodded and John just shook his head. "Alright. Be back in a little bit." The two nodded and Dean left. John and Alex sat in silence as they watched Sam sleep. They hadn't heard anything on his condition since the last time they spoke to the doctor. All three were wondering what was taking them so long to update them on him and John even concidered tracking the doctor down.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find a doctor to tell us if there is any change." Alex nodded and John left. Alexis was left alone with her older brother, but could think of nothing to say to him. Not like he would hear her anyways. Five minutes later, Dean came back, coffee in hand.

"Where's dad?"

"Went to go find a doctor." Dean handed her the coffee and sat down. "You really think he's going to be alright?"

"Sure I do. He's strong and there's no way he's going out without a fight." Alex nodded in agreement and continued to look at Sam. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Well, you seem alright with dad being around. Just asking how you're handling it."

"Dad and I spoke before. He blames himself for not being strong enough to fight the demon, but I told him that it wasn't his fault." Dean looked up at her and shook his head. "What?"

"He has the right to blame himself. He was strong enough to fight that damn thing and he should have been able to do it and keep you safe." Alex just looked at him wide eyed. "Don't look at me like that. You're his daughter for crist sake. He should have faught that demon to the death in order to protect you."

"It wasn't his fault Dean! He did everything he could to stop it and take control, but nothing worked. The damn thing was to strong for him."

"To strong my ass!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!? I don't get why you're acting this way. You should be happy that it wasn't really dad."

"How can I be happy knowing what he did to you and knowing that he couldn't fight that demon to save his own child!"

"You're being an ass, you know that!? I thought out of everyone you'd be happy that we can be a family again, but now it seems like you're trying to tear the whole thing apart!" She stood up and stood right next to him. He also stood and the two were standing face to face.

"You think that I don't want us to be a family! It's the one thing I want more than anything. I just don't want him to tear it all apart again!"

"IT WASN'T HIS FAULT DEAN!"

"It doesn't matter whos fault it was. What matters is what he couldn't do even though he was killing you!!" Alex just stared at him and grabbed her bag. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Leaving. You wanna be a dick and blame dad for something he had no control over. then fine. You do it, but you're going to be doing it on your own. I'm out of here!" She walked towards the door, but he grabbed her arm. "Let go Dean."

"No. I'm not letting you walk out of here." She turned around to face him. "You're staying."

"I'm leaving."

"How the hell can you just walk out with him laying there like that?" He pointed over to Sam. She glanced over at him and shook her head.

"I'm not going to stand here and let you badmouth dad and blame him for something he didn't do. I've forgiven him. Why the hell can't you?"

"Cause he can turn around and hit you again!"

"What? Like you did?" Dean took a step back and let go of her arm. "Good-bye Dean." And she was gone. Dean was just standing there speechless till John came back.

"You alright?" Dean shook his head and looked at his father. "Where's Alex?"

"She left. We, uh got into a little argurment and she left."

"And you let her?"

"Didn't have a choice in the matter. I told her that I still didn't..." He was cut off by choking sounds coming from Sam. Both turned to him and saw that he was awake and struggling with the tube in his mouth. "Get a doctor!" John ran out of the room as Dean moved to his brother's side. "It's alright Sam. You need to calm down before something happens to you." Sam's eyes were on his brother. "Please just calm down and breath." Sam nodded and tried to slow his breathing. "Good. Dad went to go get your doctor. He should be here soon." Sam looked around the room and noticed that Alex was no where to be seen. "She left Sam." He turned back to Dean. "I'm sorry Sam. I know she should have stayed till we knew you were alright, but she just took off." Both turned to the door as John led the doctor in.

"How are you feeling Sam?" He nodded as the doctor checked him out. "Well, looks like you're going to be fine. No signs of anything life threatening. What do you say we remove that tube?" He nodded again and they removed it. After some coughing, Sam settled back down and looked back to Dean. "I'm gonna go see when he can be released. Call me if anything happens."

"We will." John shook his hand as the doctor left. "You feeling alright?"

"Why'd she leave?" He whispered to Dean. Dean just shrugged and sat down. "You don't know and yet you let her go? She just couldn't even wait to see if I was alright? She just walked out and gave no reason!"

"Calm down Sam. I'm sure she had her reasons and we'll find out what they are. Right now worry about getting better." Sam nodded and soon fell asleep. He was allowed to leave three days later and after spending a few days in a hotel room, talking through everything, the three decided to track Alexis down. That wasn't going to be as easy as they though. Girl can hide her tracks good. After two months of searching with nothing to show for it, they decided to rent out a small apartment and swore that they would pick up the search again. As soon as they had a lead that is. None of them ever forgot about her, John more than anything. He was thankful that they spoke before she left, but swore they would find her again. Dean was still angry at her for walking out, but knew she could handle herself. He wanted nothing more than to talk to her and work everything out, but they had to find her first. Sam was more pissed than any of them. His little sister couldn't even wait to make sure he would live before she left. Did she even think about him? He didn't know so he didn't even bother to answer his own question. He, just like Dean and John, would have to wait to clear everything up. Until then, they'd all have to move on with their live, with Alexis constinatly on all their minds.

**A/N So that's it. Now you have to wait for the sequel to find out what happens. Hope you all enjoyed this story. I did enjoy writing it from time to time and now I'm a little sad it's done. I don't know when I'll start the sequel, but there will be one. Please review and thanks to all that have!! You all made me so happy!! THANKS AGAIN!!! **


End file.
